La malédiction de Serpentard
by miss lolote
Summary: PROLOGUE - Tu seras invisible au yeux de tous, seul les plus rêveurs ou ceux qui croirons réellement en toi pourrons te voir. Si dans mille ans, un Sang Pur de Serpentard, ne tombe pas amoureux de toi, ou si l'un d'eux t'insulte, alors tu disparaîtras. Tu as mille ans McAlister et pas un jour de plus. FICTION FINIE.
1. Prologue

Le fantôme du Lac Noir.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

«Tu_ seras invisible au yeux de tous, seul les plus rêveurs ou ceux qui croirons réellement en toi pourrons te voir._

_Si dans mille ans, un Sang Pur de Serpentard, ne tombe pas amoureux de toi, ou si l'un d'eux t'insulte, alors tu disparaîtras._

_Tu as mille ans McAlister et pas un jour de plus. »_

* * *

><p><strong><em>coucou, je suis nouvelle sur le site, je ne pense pas avoir un talent particulier pour l'écriture mais j'avais l'idée de cette fiction depuis un moment alors je voulais essayer, hésitez pas à commenter, tous conseils est bon à prendre. ;)<em>**


	2. chapitre 1

**Bonjour, voilà mon premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je tiens à préciser que l'histoire se passe après la guerre, Voldemort est donc mort, McGonagall est la directrice, tous les élèves ont redoublés leur année, c'est pour ça que Ginny et Luna sont encore en sixième année, Malefoy a changé de camps pendant la guerre et même si il ne sont pas vraiment encore vraiment amis, il y a moins de dispute entre Serpentard et Gryffondor.**

**et bien sur à part Abby, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, j'écris juste pour le plaisir.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

Luna Lovegood s'approcha de l'estrade qui avait était montée pour l'occasion dans la Grande Salle, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu peur de parler en public mais elle devait avouer qu'elle était plutôt stressée de devoir parler devant toute le Grande Salle ainsi que les parents des élèves.

En effet, cette année, le professeur McGonagall avait décidé de faire une grande réunion avec les parents des élèves pour qu'il sache ce que leur enfants étudiaient (surtout pour les parents moldus.). Le professeur Binns avait annoncé au sixième année qu'il devrait faire un exposé sur le personnage légendaire de leur choix, au début elle avait adoré l'idée mais bien vite tous les personnages intéressant avait été pris, et puis après de longue réflexions, elle avait décidé de parler d'une très bonne amie à elle. Elle avait essayé de l'en dissuader mais en cachette elle avait décidé de le faire comme même.

Elle croisa Ginny qui lui fit un clin d'œil pour l'encourager, elle venait de terminer son exposé sur Morgane et elle se dirigeait vers sa famille, elle monta les marches de l'estrade, se plaça devant le public, regarda son amie qui lui fit un sourire, pris une grande inspiration et commença son récit :

- Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de vous parler d'une très bonne amie à moi, Abigail McAlister. Annonça Luna de sa voix rêveuse, tous le monde dans la Grande Salle se regarda, personne n'avait entendu parler de Abigail McAlister.

-Luna, arrête, je t'ai dit de ne pas parler de mon histoire, ils vont te prendre pour une folle. Intervint une jeune fille que personne ne sembla voir bien qu'elle était à côté de Luna. Le professeur McGonagall fit taire tous le monde et invita Luna a continuer, ce qu'elle fit sans tenir compte des protestations de la jeune fille à ses côtés.

-j'ai appelé mon exposé, la légende du fantôme du Lac Noir, car la première fois que je l'ai vue, elle était en train de danser sur le lac en chantant depuis ce jour, nous ne sommes plus quitté lorsque j'étais à Poudlard. Voici donc son histoire.

Il y avait en Ecosse, une grande famille de moldu tristement célèbre pour avoir commencé les Grandes Chasses aux Sorcières du Moyen-Âge : la famille McAlister.

Mais peu de gens savent pourquoi ?

Il y a un peu plus de Mille ans, la famille McAlister reçu la visite d'un personne qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, il se présenta comme étant Godric Gryffondor l'un des directeur de Poudlard une grande école de sorcellerie, il n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à les convaincre de l'existence de la magie, puis il leur annonça que leur fille aînée, Abigail, était une sorcière elle aussi et que de puis sa naissance elle était inscrit à Poudlard. Après quelques instant de réflexion, ils acceptèrent d'envoyer leur fille là-bas.

Abby fit donc son entrée à Poudlard, et fut répartie dans la maison Gryffondor, elle était très intelligente et était l'une des meilleures élèves de Poudlard.

Je trouve que vous avez beaucoup de point communs Hermione, s'interrompit-t-elle en regardant la Gryffondor qui rougit en voyant toute la Grande Salle la regarder, elle fit un timide sourire à Luna qui continua son récit.

- en septième année, elle tomba amoureuse, mais pas de n'importe qui, non elle tomba amoureuse d'un Serpentard, qui lui aussi était amoureux d'elle.

Ils décidèrent de garder leur relation secrète, sachant ce que le directeur de la maison Serpentard pensait des nés-moldus.

Mais malheureusement, un jour ils furent découvert par celui-ci, et Salazar Serpentard décida d'appeler le père du jeune homme qui vint chercher son fils le soir même. Il revint deux semaines plus tard, complètement changé, insultant tous les nés-moldus qu'il croisait même Abby.

Un jour il s'attaqua à elle qui n'eut d'autres choix que de se défendre et elle le tua sans le vouloir. Serpentard arriva et vit avec horreur, la jeune fille en pleure devant le corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Furieux, il lui jeta une malédiction :

«_Tu seras invisible au yeux de tous, seul les plus rêveurs ou ceux qui croirons réellement en toi pourrons te voir._

_Si dans mille ans, un Sang Pur de Serpentard, ne tombe pas amoureux de toi, ou si l'un d'eux t'insulte, alors tu disparaîtras._

_Tu as mille ans McAlister et pas un jour de plus. » _

A la disparition de leur fille, les McAlister jurèrent de trouver Poudlard et de tuer tous les sorciers qu'ils trouveraient pour venger leur fille, c'est ainsi que commença la Grande Chasse aux Sorcières.

Depuis cette malédiction, Abby parcours le château tel un fantôme, seul certain fantôme et elfes de maison peuvent la voir. Et avant moi aucun élève ne la voyait, cela fera bientôt mille ans qu'elle a reçu cette malédiction et je ne veux pas qu'elle disparaisse, elle a été ma première amie avant que je n'en rencontre d'autre bien sûr. Conclut-elle regardant ses amis à la table des Gyffondor.

Se fut le professeur McGonagall qui applaudit la première pour que le malaise se dissipe, elle fut rejointe par le reste de la Salle, Luna quitta l'estrade et vint voir ses amis.

- alors comment avez-vous trouvé mon exposé ?

-c'était une... une jolie histoire Luna. Assura Harry, les autres acquiescèrent ne sachant quoi dire d'autres.

- Merci Harry, je vous laisse, il faut que j'aille retrouver Abby, elle doit me faire la tête, elle ne voulait pas que je raconte son histoire. À plus tard.

Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner en sautillant :

- j'aime beaucoup, Luna, c'est pas le problème, mais parfois, je dois avouer qu'elle me fait peur. Déclara Ron, ce qui fit rire ses amis.

* * *

><p><strong>et voilà, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très contente de mon chapitre dans ma tête ça paraissait mieux ;) <strong>

**j'espère avoir quelque reviews, pour savoir si c'est la peine que je continue ou non. je m'excuse si quelques fautes se sont glissé par-çi par-là ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Coucou, j'espère que je n'****ais pas été trop longue, j'essayerai de poster régulièrement mais cela dépendra de la tonne de travail que j'ai a faire et aussi de mon inspiration ;) **  
><span>

**les reviews m'ont fait super plaisir, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'histoire plaise, alors merci beaucoup !**

**j'ai essayer de faire un effort mais malheureusement il y aura encore quelques fautes ;) **

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 :<span>

- J'étais sur de te trouver ici. Luna !

- Je t'avais de ne pas raconter mon histoire, tu sais bien que personne ne te croiras. La sermonna Abby.

- Tu viens toujours près du Lac, lorsque les choses vont mal. Continua-t-elle comme si Abby n'avait rien dit.

- Luna... soupira-t-elle exaspérée, elle la connaissait si bien, il est vrai que lorsqu'elle se sent triste Abby avait pris l'habitude de venir près du lac, c'est d'ailleurs ici qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées pour la première fois. Elle regarda l'horizon, il n'était que début octobre mais il faisait en bon, les élèves commençaient à dire au revoir à leur parents car bientôt ils devraient partir, Abby allait parler mais Luna la devança :

- Pourquoi penses-tu que personnes ne me croiras ?

- Connais-tu beaucoup de monde qui croit en l'existence du Ronflak Cornu ?

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne voit pas les choses qu'elle n'existe pas répondit-elle agacée. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque. Elle fit mine de partir mais Abby vint se placer devant elle.

- Oui, tu as raison Luna, moi je le sais mais eux non. Ils ne sont pas aussi ouvert d'esprit que toi et j'ai peur qu'ils se moquent de toi, tu es comme ma petite sœur, et je ne veux pas que l'on te fasse du mal.

Luna baissa les yeux :

- Je pourrais essayer de les convaincre.

Abby soupira à nouveau, elle lui fit un mince sourire et lui demanda :

- Ça fera mille ans, tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

Elle releva soudainement la tête, sachant ce que Abby voulait dire :

- Non, Abby...

- Ça signifie que je vais disparaître. La coupa-t-elle, elle posa sa main sur la joue de Luna qui ferma les yeux à cause de la sensation de froid qu'elle ressenti. Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus peur de te laisser, car je sais que tu n'es plus seule, que tu as des amis qui t'aimerons toujours malgré tes étrangetés.

Abby regarda Luna dans les yeux, lui sourit :

-Tu devrais aller voir ton père, les parents ne vont pas tarder à partir.

-Tu as raison. Répondit doucement Luna en lui souriant à son tour, et après que Abby ait disparue, elle partie à la recherche de son père, sur le chemin elle pensa à sa conversation avec Abby, il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution. elle se trouvait dans un couloir désert, lorsqu'elle fut interpellée par un garçon :

- Eh ! Loufoca, tu parles toute seule maintenant. C'était un Serpentard du nom de Terrence Andrews.(je suis plutôt nul pour inventer les noms désolé.)

- Bien sur que non, je parlais à Abby. Répondit Luna comme si c'était un évidence.

- Ah ! Ah ! Vous avez entendu ça les gars, elle parlait avec Abby. Se moqua Andrews, bientôt rejoint pas ses amis.

- Pourquoi rigolez vous ? Abby existe réellement ! Assura-t-elle ce qui fit rigoler de plus belle les Serpentard.

- Ah ! oui où est-ce qu'elle est en ce moment alors, pourquoi ne se montre-t-elle pas pour t'aider ?

- Pour m'aider ? Répéta Luna, elle ne voulait pas comprendre, il n'oserait tout de même pas s'attaquer à elle, mais rapidement elle se rendit compte que les cinq Serpentard l'avait encerclé.

- Que diriez-vous de montrer la dure réalité de la vie à Loufoca, les gars ?

Luna commençait à avoir peur, elle posa la main sur sa baguette, mais elle était seule contre cinq, pouvaient-ils vraiment s'en prendre à elle. Depuis la fin de la guerre, les Serpentard s'étaient en quelque sorte séparé en deux, d'un côté ceux qui essayer de se racheter une conduite, et ceux qui même si ils n'étaient pas à proprement parlé des Mangemorts, n'avaient pas complètement changé de comportement et d'opinion. Andrews leva sa baguette pour jeter un premier sort mais il fut interrompu par quelqu'un au bout du couloir :

- Eh ! Andrews, t'en as pas marre de martyriser les gens ?

- Non, ça va et toi Malefoy ? Ah ! Oui c'est vrai, tu es devenu lâche et tu as tourné le dos à tes origines en t'alliant aux traîtres et aux Sang-de-Bourbes.

Le visage de Malefoy qui jusqu'à présent arborait un sourire en coin, se transforma pour laisser place à la colère mais il se reprit et s'avança doucement accompagné de ces deux amis, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini.

- Je suis pas devenu lâche, je me suis seulement rendu compte de où était ma place. Déclara Malefoy. En effet, pendant la guerre, Malefoy ainsi que de nombreux Serpentard avait changé de camps et s'était battus aux côtés de Harry durant la bataille final, parmi eux, ils y avait notamment, Malefoy, Zabini, Nott et Pansy Parkinson. Pansy elle s'était carrément liée d'amitié avec Ginny et Hermione et donc Luna, et s'était rendue compte qu'elles étaient des filles bien, les garçons eux avaient du mal à faire ami-ami avec les Gryffondor, mais même si il y avait encore quelques disputes surtout avec Ron, ils essayaient de faire des efforts.

- Tu es devenu le chien-chien de Potter toi aussi, vous devriez avoir honte. D'ailleurs, ton nom est devenu une honte depuis que ton père a tourné le dos à son camps, heureusement que le monde est débarrassé de sa présence désormais. Répliqua Andrews.

Drago serra les poings, mais tenta de garder son calme, il ne supportait pas que l'on insulte son père, les gens pensent que Lucius Malefoy était un monstre qui torturait son fils pour le punir mais malgré les apparences Lucius Malefoy était un bon père qui aurait tous fait pour protéger son fils, ainsi quand Drago décida de se battre pour sa liberté, Malefoy n'éprouva aucune colère mais plutôt de la fièreté, alors il décida de se battre au côté de son fils, mais malheureusement, il se sacrifia en voulant protégé son fils d'un sortilège.

- Vas-t-en Andrews, et emmène tes toutous avec toi, et peut-être que l'on te laisseras tranquille. Prévint Malefoy.

- Ah,Ah ! Rigola Andrews, nous sommes plus nombreux que vous alors allez jouer ailleurs compris ! Puis il se tourna vers Luna qui n'avait pas pu partir car l'un des molosse de Terrence la tenait par le bras. Il se prépara à jeter un sort mais se stoppa quand sa baguette s'échappa de sa main pour attérrir dans celle de Théo. Les autres essayèrent de défendre leur chef, mais malgré qu'ils soit plus nombreux, Malefoy et ses amis avait le dessus, ils prirent rapidement la fuite, mais Andrews se retrouva suspendu dans les airs par les chevilles suite à un sortilège de Zabini. Malefoy regarda Terrence droit dans les yeux et lui lança d'un voix froide :

- Ne parles plus jamais de mon père comme ça Andrews compris !

Andrews hocha rapidement la tête, apeuré.

-Tu veux rajouter quelques choses Luna demanda gentillement Théo qui avait pris l'habitude d'appeler la Serdaigle par son prénom.

Devant la scène, Luna était resté sans voix, elle avait trouvé la solution.

- Ça ira, merci Théo, mais il n'en vaut pas la peine. Répondit-elle simplement en lui souriant.

-Tu as de la chance qu'elle soit aussi gentille avec toi, Andrews, vas t'en maintenant on veux plus te voir. Ordonna Blaise en relâchant Andrews qui pris immédiatement la fuite.

- Tu devrais faire attention la prochaine fois Lovegood, on sera pas toujours là pour te sauver. Expliqua Malefoy en s'éloignant avec ses amis.

- Tu devrais éviter de parler de fantôme que toi seule peu voir pendant quelques temps. Proposa Nott en lui faisant un clin d'œil au fait, ton père te cherche, il est allé voir les Sombrals.

Elle les regarda s'éloigner et parti en direction du parc en souriant, oui, elle avait trouvé la solution, elle avait 8 mois pour la sauver, 8 mois pour faire en sorte que Drago Malefoy tombe amoureux de Abby.

* * *

><p><strong>Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ce chapitre, j'aime bien la première partie LunaAbby mais pour l'altercation entre Malefoy et sa bande avec Terrence je suis un peu mitigée :/ **

**en tout cas n'hésitait pas à me donner votre avis ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Coucou, **

**je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise, et vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir ;)**

**June : c'est vrai que je n'ai pas l'air très sur de moi, mais c'est ma première histoire et j'avais vraiment peur qu'elle ne plaise pas. **

**Lecoeurdelapeur : ne t'en fais pas je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser tomber, je m'en voudrais de vous décevoir et j'espère que les suites te plairont tout autant ;)**

**ElehannDerber : pour le moment ce sera par le biais de Luna qu'ils communiqueront mais pour le reste tu verra dans la suite de l'histoire ;) **

**Et voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture ****!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 :<span>

Au bout de quelques semaines, la vie avait repris son cours à Poudlard, la plupart des élèves avaient oubliés l'histoire de Abby mais, Luna était résolue à aider son amie à se libérer de la malédiction, seulement pour le moment tous ce qu'elle avait entrepris s'était soldé par un échec, elle était vite arrivée à la conclusion que seule, elle n'arriverait à rien. Elle avait tenté de se rapprocher du Serpentard mais ça n'avait pas marché comme elle le voulait, en effet, Drago et Abby avait fini par croire que la Serdaigle était amoureuse du jeune homme.

- Vous ne trouvez pas Luna bizarre ces temps-ci ? Demanda Ginny en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondor.

- Ginny, c'est Luna, elle est tous le temps bizarre. Répondit Ron qui comme à son habitude se goinfrait. Aïe ! ça va pas ou quoi ?

- Ça va très bien et toi ? Répondit Pansy en s'asseyant à côté de Ginny. Désolé Hermione, j'ai pas pu résister.

- T'inquiète pas j'aurais fait pareil. Assura-t-elle hilare devant la tête de Ron.

Pansy avait été la première Serpentarde a oser s'asseoir à une autre table que la sienne, au début, elle s'était attirée les regards noirs des autres Gryffondor, ainsi que de certain Serpentard, puis sa bonne humeur naturelle contamina les rouge et or qui la considéraient désormais comme une bonne amie. Même si ses amis n'oseraient jamais faire de même, c'est un peu grâce à elle que la guerre entre Serpentard et Gryffondor s'atténuait peu à peu.

- Bref, pour répondre à ta question, Gin, Luna agit de façon vraiment étrange en se moment, Drago pense qu'elle le drague. Lâcha-t-elle comme si de rien était.

- Ronald Weasley ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention ! Cria Hermione, trempée. Suite à la révélation de Pansy, Ron avait recraché l'intégralité de son jus de citrouille sur Hermione qui avait eu le malheur de s'être placé en face de lui. Tout le monde était mort de rire, sauf Ron qui regardait Hermione avec des yeux de cocker pouir tenter de calmer la colère de sa petite amie, mais cela n'eut pas l'air de fonctionner.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Interrompit Luna de sa voix rêveuse. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée Hermione ?

- C'est rien, un crétin m'a craché dessus. Répondit-elle en se séchant grâce à un sortilège. Comment vas-tu Luna ?

- Je vais bien merci. Pansy est-ce que tu sais se que fait Drago ce midi ?

- Il va surement aller à Pré au Lard avec les garçons. Répondit Pansy en regardant les Gryffondor avec un regard qui voulait dire : « vous voyez ! ». Pourquoi ?

- Oh, comme ça pour savoir. Je vous laisse, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas vue Abby. À plus tard. Elle leur sourit puis quitta la Grande Salle en sautillant.

- Wahou ! Luna, amoureuse de Malefoy, on aura tous vu. Commenta Ron après que la Serdaigle ait quitté la Grande Salle.

- Tu es vraiment sûr de ce que tu dis Pansy, je ne vois vraiment pas Luna draguer Malefoy, il doit surement y avoir une autre explication. Demanda Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser qu'elle le drague ? Questionna Hermione.

-Eh ! Bien, Drago m'a dit qu'elle n'arrête pas de lui poser des questions bizarres, du style son genre de fille ou si ça le dérangeait de sortir avec une fille d'une autre maison. Je dois dire que je la soupçonne aussi, avant elle ne lui parlait pas plus que cela, maintenant chaque fois que je vois Drago, elle est dans les parage, comme-ci elle le suivait. En tous cas, je peux vous dire qu'il y en a un qui est devenu extrêmement jaloux depuis qu'elle a l'air de montrer de l'intérêt à Drago.

- Ah oui ?! Qui ça ? S'exclama Ginny, avide de potins.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux le dire devant certaine... personne. Dit-elle en regardant vers les garçons, en particulier Neville qui même si il n'intervenait pas depuis toute à l'heure écoutait attentivement.

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, Neville et Luna n'étaient pas amoureux, depuis, leur passage au Ministère, ils étaient simplement devenu de très bons amis. Mais Neville ayant pris beaucoup d'assurance au fil des années et en particulier depuis qu'il avait tué Nagini, et ce montrait désormais très protecteur envers la jeune fille, il avait aussi beaucoup de mal à pardonner au Serpentard leur comportement durant toutes ses années, il s'entendait très bien avec Pansy et parlait de temps en temps avec Théo, mais avait du mal avec Malefoy et Zabini, ils se parlaient quelque fois par pure politesse pour Pansy mais s'ignoraient complètement, lorsqu'elle n'était pas là. Le Serpentard, lui voyait Neville différemment depuis que sa tarée de tante lui avait raconté dans les moindre détails la torture de Franck et Alice Londubat, et lui montrait désormais un peu plus de respect, mais cela s'arrêtait à ça.

- Tu peux nous le dire Pansy, Luna est assez grande pour décider avec qui elle veut sortir, même si j'aurais préféré qu'elle choisisse quelqu'un d'autre que Malefoy.

- De toute manière tu es obligé de nous le dire maintenant ! Alors qui est jaloux ? La pressa Ginny.

-Qui est jaloux de qui ? Demanda une voix derrière la Serpentarde.

-Personne ! Répondit-elle trop précipitamment pour paraître naturelle. Tu ne devais pas aller à Pré-au-Lard avec les garçons ?

- Pansy, il n'est que 10 heure, on y va cette après-midi, d'ailleurs, il était prévu que tu viennes avec nous. Rappela Théo en fronçant un sourcil trouvant son amie étrange.

- Oh c'est vrai ! J'avais complètement oubliée, je viens juste de promettre au fille qu'on se faisait une journée entre fille.

- Tant pis, c'est Blaise qui va être déçu. À plus tard. Il salua tout le monde et sortit de la Grande Salle.

- Euh, Pansy, on avait prévu aucune journée entre fille. Informa Hermione.

- Je sais, mais j'ai bien l'intention de mener mon enquête sur Luna et comme je suis persuadé que vous aussi, j'ai décidée qu'on la suivrait ensemble ce midi. Expliqua la Serpentarde sans vraiment laisser le choix aux filles.

Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent en hochant la tête :

- Ok, on se rejoint à 14 heure dans le hall alors ? Proposa Hermione en se levant, les deux filles hochèrent la tête, bon je vais à la bibliothèque à toute à l'heure.

Pansy se leva également et s'adressa à Ginny :

- J'espère qu'il ne s'est rendu compte que je parlais de lui ? S'inquiéta Pansy.

- T'en fais pas, Pans' c'est un garçon. Rassura la rouge et or en se levant également.

- Se rendre compte de quoi ? interrogea Harry. De qui vous parlez ?

-Tu vois qu'est-ce que je te disais. Confirma Ginny. À plus tard les garçons.

- Vous avez compris vous ? Neville et Harry haussèrent les épaules, signe que eux non plus ne comprenaient pas. Parfois, je comprends vraiment rien aux filles conclut Ron, en continuant à manger comme ci de rien était.

* * *

><p><strong>et voilà j'espère que je n'ai déçue personne en ne mettant pas Luna avec Neville, même si je trouve qu'ils sont mignon tous les deux. j'espère que tous le monde a compris qui était jaloux du fait qu'elle cherche à connaitre Malefoy.<strong>

**je vous promets de poster la suite rapidement bisous !**

** bonne semaine ;)**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Coucou, désolé pour le retard mais je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire ses temps-ci, en tous cas je suis contente de voir que mon histoire plait autant ;)**

** j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 :<span>

- Alors, tu comptes tenter quelque chose avec Lovegood ? Lança Blaise avec un sourire narquois.

- Et toi, quand est-ce que tu vas aller parler à Pansy. Répondit Drago, ce qui eut pour effet de faire ravaler son sourire à son ami.

- C'est pas la même chose ! Protesta Blaise. Tu compte pas en profiter un peu ?

- Tu plaisantes où quoi, je suis pas suicidaire ! S'exclama-t-il en jetant un regard vers Théo qui hésitait devant plusieurs plumes, pour être sur qu'ils ne les entendaient pas.

- Je vais payer et on va au Trois Balais. indiqua Théo.

Ils sortirent tous les deux en attendant leur ami, Drago aperçut une silhouette au loin, qu'il reconnut immédiatement :

- Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Je comprends pas, j'ai rien fais pour qu'elle s'accroche comme ça.

- Que veux-tu, tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil, c'est tout. Plaisanta Blaise en regardant vers Luna qui faisait semblant d'être intéressée par un buisson.

- Oui, mais j'ai déjà un pot de colle, j'ai pas besoin d'elle en plus.

- Besoin de qui ? Demanda Théo qui venait de sortir de la boutique.

- Personne ! s'exclamèrent en même temps les deux Serpentard.

- On y va ? Continua Blaise en se dirigeant vers les Trois Balais.

Théo qui trouvait leur comportement suspect, tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'ils regardaient il aperçut Luna qui faisait toujours mine de regarder son buisson, il regarda la Serdaigle, puis Drago qui s'était retourné pour voir pourquoi son ami traînait :

- Je... je me sens pas bien, je crois que je vais entrer. Marmonna-t-il avant de partir en direction de Château, sans leur laisser le temps de protester. En passant à côté de la jeune fille, elle le salua en souriant, mais trop en colère, il l'ignora, Luna perdit aussitôt son sourire, elle ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne lui avait pas répondu, d'habitude, il était si gentil avec elle.

- Je crois qu'il a comprit. Constata Blaise, Drago lui lança un regard exaspéré. Bon viens on va en discuter autour d'une Bièreaubeurre.

Luna, n'avait plus le cœur à suivre Drago, elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, Théo ne l'avait pas saluée, elle marchait sans vraiment savoir où elle allait et quand elle leva les yeux, elle découvrit qu'elle n'était pas loin de la cabane hurlante, elle décida de s'asseoir sur un rocher pour réfléchir, elle ne savait pas pourquoi cela lui faisait autant de mal.

- Regardez qui voilà ! S'exclama une voix derrière elle, qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Terrence Andrews. Il n'était pas seule comme à son habitude, seulement avec ses molosses, il y avait également Astoria Greengrass, une Serpentarde de la même année qu'elle. Luna se leva et prit sa baguette, elle n'aimait pas particulièrement se battre. Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle se disait qu'il n'y avait plus de raison de se battre mais apparemment il existait encore des gens qui en ressentaient le besoin.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec vous, laissez moi tranquille. Leur conseilla-t-elle, mais elle essayait plus de se convaincre elle même.

- Sinon quoi ! Loufoca, tu vas nous jeter un sort, à chacun de nous. Nous sommes cinq et toi tu es toute seule ! Rappela Andrews.

- Tu tournes un peu trop autour des Serpentard Loufoca et en particulier de Drago. Lança Astoria. Et cela ne me plait pas trop. Terrence, mon chou, s'il te plaît règle lui son compte.

Tout le monde savait que Terrence Andrews était fou amoureux d'Astoria Greengrass et qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle, même les choses les plus stupides, Astoria le savait et elle en profitait, mais malheureusement pour Terrence qui ne s'e rendait pas compte, Astoria elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Drago mais pour son plus grand malheur, Drago ne semblait pas lui montrer grand intérêt. Elle n'hésitait pas à s'attaquer à toute personne montrant un peu trop d'intérêt pour le Serpentard, plusieurs jeunes filles avait passé des séjours plus ou moins long à l'infirmerie pour s'être approché d'un peu trop près de SON Drago.

- tous ce que tu veux Astoria, _Endoloris _! Hurla-t-il. Luna qui ne s'attendait pas à ce sortilège ne réagit pas et ferma les yeux, attendant que le sortilège ne la frappe mais elle entendit une voix hurler :

- _Protego !_ C'était hermione qui venait de lancer le sortilège pour la protéger.

- _Expelliarmus !_ Cria Ginny pour désarmer Terrence. Pansy lança un sortilège à l'un des Serpentard qui se retrouva éjecté quelque mètre plus loin, Hermione en fit de même pour le deuxième tandis que les trois autres s'enfuirent en courant.

- Eh, bien Luna tu devrais faire attention de qui tu tombe amoureuse. S'exclama Pansy en rigolant.

- Amoureuse ?! Répéta-t-elle sans comprendre. De quoi tu parles Pansy, je ne suis pas amoureuse.

Pansy regarda Ginny et Hermione puis se mit a rigoler :

- Voyons Luna, il n'y a pas de honte à être amoureuse.

- Même si franchement on ne te vois vraiment pas sortir avec Malefoy. Compléta Hermione. Cet fois si ce fut au tour de Luna de rigoler

- Ah, Ah, c'est vraiment drôle ça ! Les filles se regardèrent sans comprendre. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Drago.

- Vraiment mais alors pourquoi tu lui poses toutes ses questions étranges ? Demanda Pansy intriguée.

- Ça tombe bien que vous m'en parliez parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide. Hésita-t-elle.

- Tous ce que tu veux Luna. L'encouragea Hermione.

- Eh, bien, dans quelques mois Abby va disparaître à cause de la malédiction, j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à faire en sorte que Drago, tombe amoureux de Abby comme ça je pourrais la sauver. Expliqua la jeune fille.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche mais la referma immédiatement ne sachant quoi répondre, elle regarda ses amies mais elles aussi semblaient ne pas savoir quoi dire, ce fut Pansy qui brisa le silence :

- Mais Luna, il... il n'y a que toi qui peu la voir. Comment veux tu que Drago tombe amoureux d'une fille invisible. Remarqua-t-elle, la serpentarde ne croyait pas vraiment en l'existence de Abby mais elle ne souhaitait pas blesser son amie, et elle voyait que Ginny et Hermione pensait la-même chose.

- Ba je vous aiderez à communiquer avec elle, et puis il vous suffit simplement d'y croire vraiment et vous pourrez la voir. Dit-elle en les regardant pleine d'espoir.

- Luna, je... commença Hermione.

- Nous sommes d'accord ! S'écria Ginny. N'est-ce pas les filles ?

Devant le regard décidé de la rousse elle n'eurent d'autre choix que d'acquiescer.

- Parfait ! Merci les filles, on se retrouve après le dîner devant la Salle sur Demande. Précisa Luna avant de partir en souriant.

- Ginny, comment veux-tu que Drago tombe amoureux d'une personne qui n'existe pas ? Demanda Pansy une fois que la Serdaigle avait disparue.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'elle n'existe pas ? Vous avez une preuve ?

- Non mais on a pas non plus de preuve qu'elle existe Ginny. Remarqua Hermione. On parle de Luna là.

- Et alors. Protesta Ginny en élevant la voix. Personne ne la croyait quand elle parlait des sombrals, et maintenant tous le monde les voient. Luna est notre amie, elle mérite qu'on l'aide, je ne dit pas que je crois en l'existence de Abby, mais lorsque aura disparue, qu'elle aura perdue sa première amie, il faut que Luna sache qu'on sera là pour elle, vous ne croyez pas ? En tous cas moi je serais devant la Salle sur Demande, j'espère que vous aussi. Conclut-elle en retournant vers le Château, laissant Pansy et Hermione méditer sur ces paroles.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, j'essayerai de publier le prochain chapitre pour la semaine prochaine, mais je ne promets rien.<strong>

**pour le prochain chapitre une nouvelle personne pourra voir Abby, je sais pas encore comment mais je sais déjà qui ;) A votre avis qui pourra la voir.**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Coucou, tout le monde,**

**ElehannDerber: je te promets la réponse dans ce chapitre, j'essayerai de parler un peu plus de Théo dans le prochain mais je ne suis encore sur de rien. ;)**

** donc voilà la suite, elle est un peu courte désolé, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5 :<span>

- ça ne marchera jamais ! Insista Hermione.

- Sur ce point, je suis plutôt d'accord avec Hermione. Confirma Pansy.

Elles étaient toutes les deux avec Luna et Ginny dans la Salle sur Demande, elles avaient longuement hésité, même si Hermione n'osait l'avouer, les mystères et aventures qu'elle avait vécu les années précédentes lui manqués. Quand à Pansy, elle était toujours avide d'aventures et elle ne résistait pas à l'envie d'embêter Drago, et elle adorait jouer les entremetteuses. Elles s'étaient donc retrouvé dans la Salle sur Demande qui ressemblait actuellement à un immense salon très lumineux, le temps s'étant rafraîchit, elles avaient demandé un grand feu de cheminée et s'étaient placés autour de celle-ci dans de grands fauteuils rouges très confortable, il y avait aussi une table basse sur laquelle était posé quatre Bièreaubeurre ainsi que des gâteaux et des friandises qui auraient fait pâlir d'envie Ron.

- Ginny, franchement je ne crois pas qu'aller voir Drago pour lui dire la vérité soit une bonne idée.

- C'est une idée comme une autre. Répondit simplement la rousse en haussant les épaules et en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

- Dis moi, Luna est-que... Abby est au courant. Demanda Hermione.

- Bien sur que non, si elle le savait, elle serait en train de m'en dissuader.

- De t'en dissuader ? Pourquoi ? Questionna la Serpentarde.

- Je ne sais pas, Abby semble persuadé que c'est impossible de faire qu'un Serpentard tombe amoureux d'elle, déjà parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas la voir et qu'ils ne croient pas en son existence, et aussi parce que c'est une née-moldue. L'année dernière j'aurais pensé la même chose, mais maintenant qu'ils ont changés je sais que c'est possible. En plus Abby est très jolie alors si Drago ne tombe pas amoureux d'elle. Expliqua Luna.

- Comment elle est ? Demanda Ginny.

- Elle porte toujours son uniforme de Gryffondor. Elle fait à peu près la même taille qu'Hermione, ses cheveux auburn font de jolies boucles, elle a les yeux bleus foncés, elle a un teint mat qui lui donne toujours bonne mine, et un visage doux, son sourire est éclatant et radieux, il inspire confiance et sympathie.

Ginny avait fermé les yeux pendant la description pour essayer de se l'imaginer au mieux :

- J'aimerai tellement pouvoir la voir. Soupira-t-elle.

- Mais tu le peux, il faut seulement que tu crois en elle, si au fond de ton cœur tu sais qu'elle existe alors tu la verra. Assura Luna.

- Mais dis-moi Luna, pourquoi il faut absolument que ce soit Drago qui tombe amoureux d'elle ? S'interrogea Hermione.

- Eh, bien parce qu'il faut que les sentiments soit réciproque.

- Tu veux dire que Abby est amoureuse de Malefoy ? S'écria Ginny.

- LUNA LOVEGOOD ! Cria une voix qui fit seulement sursauter la concernée puisqu'elle était la seule à l'entendre, mais cela n'échappa pas aux trois autres.

- Luna, ça va ? Demanda Pansy inquiète.

- Luna ! Tu m'avais promis ! Continua Abby.

- Abby. S'expliqua la Serdaigle, ce qui permis aux filles de comprendre le changement de comportements de Luna. Je fais ça pour t'aider, pour te ramener.

- Luna, je t'avais demandé de ne pas faire ça, tu sais très bien que c'est peine perdu. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne te croiras.

- tu insinue que j'ai l'esprit dérangé pour que les gens me croient. S'indigna Luna en haussant la voix, elle ne s'énervait pas souvent mais elle en avait assez d'entendre Abby dire que tous se qu'elle entreprenait pour l'aider serait vain, et elle se sentait vexée par les paroles de son amie.

- Non, Luna je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, mais tu dois avouer que c'est pratiquement mission impossible.

- C'est vrai, Abby, je n'ai pas dit que ce serait facile. Avoua la jeune fille. Mais ce n'est pas impossible, regarde j'ai réussi à convaincre les filles. Et elles sont prêtes à t'aider. N'est-ce pas les filles ? Elles hochèrent la tête, bouche bée, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait Luna se disputer avec rien.

- Alors, elle.. elle est d'accord pour qu'on l'aide ? Bredouilla Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Abby ? La concernée regarda Luna, qui la regardait en souriant, mais elle voyait dans ses yeux de l'inquiétude, l'inquiétude qu'elle refuse, elle regarda Ginny qui regardait Luna ne sachant pas où se trouvait Abby. Et Hermione et Pansy qui se regardait partour autour d'elle espérant peut-être la voir. Elle posa à nouveau son regard sur Luna est cette fois elle aperçut de la détermination de toute évidence qu'elle soit d'accord ou non, elle ne changerait pas d'avis, elle doutait vraiment qu'elles arrivent à briser la malédiction, mais elle se dit que si Luna pensait avoir tous fait pour essayer de la sauver alors cela l'aiderait à supporter sa disparition. Elle acquiésça sans grande conviction, mais Luna ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, elle se tourna vers les filles qui attendaient la réponse. Elle est d'accord !

- Chouette ! S'exclama Ginny qui semblait être la seule avec Luna à se réjouir, Hermione et Pansy se regardaient perplexes. Les filles ne me dîtes pas que vous doutez encore.

- Ginny réfléchit comment veux-tu que cela fonctionne, nous même nous ne pouvons pas la voir. On ne tombe pas amoureux de quelqu'un que l'on ne voit pas. S'impatienta Pansy.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous soyez aussi rationnelle les filles ! S'énerva-t-elle. Vous avez entendu Luna, il suffit de réellement croire en son existence pour voir Abby.

- Je te signal que toi non plus tu ne la vois pas Gin, donc toi non plus tu ne crois pas **réellement **en son existence. Fit remarquer Hermione en insistant sur le réellement.

- Ça ne veux rien dire, je ne me concentre pas assez, c'est tous. Mais si Luna peut la voir, alors elle existe ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je crois en Luna, Alors Abby existe.

Elle se leva précipitamment, serra les poings, ferma les yeux, fronça les sourcils et répéta plusieurs fois « je crois en Luna alors je crois en Abby, elle existe je le sais. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Pansy prit seulement un gâteau en se disant que quand elle en aurait marre, elle se calmerait. Luna elle la regardait avec espoir, elle était persuadée au fond d'elle que Ginny serait la première à voir Abby.

- Ça ne marchera jamais ! Soupira Abby au bout de quelques minutes.

-Si, je vous dis que ça va marcher les filles, Abby existe. Répondit Ginny. En regardant Hermione et Pansy déterminée.

- On a rien dit ?! Dirent-elles sans comprendre pourquoi elle s'en prenait à elle alors qu'elles n'avaient rien fait cette fois.

- Ce n'est pas elles qui ont parlées. Assura Luna qui souriait de plus belle.

- Mais alors si ce n'est pas elle qui... oh !

Ginny venait de se tourner vers Luna, mais elle fut surprise de voir à côté d'elle une jeune fille portant l'uniforme de Gryffondor. Elle resta quelque minute à l'observer puis elle se tourna vers Hermione et Pansy qui s'étaient redressé sur leur fauteuil et regardaient ce que Ginny pouvait bien regarder mais elles ne voyaient toujours rien.

- Elle ressemble exactement à ce que nous a dit Luna. S'extasia Ginny.

- Tu... tu veux dire que tu la vois ? Demanda Pansy.

- Oui, je la vois. Et franchement Pansy, si Drago ne tombe pas sous son charme, je ne comprends plus rien !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, comme vous avez pu le remarquer je suis pas très douée pour les descriptions, le truc c'est que j'ai une idée bien précise de ce à quoi Abby ressemble mais j'ai du mal à l'écrire donc j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop dérangé ;) <strong>

**j'essayerai de poster le chapitre 6 la semaine prochaine promis, Bon week-end :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Coucou tous le monde ! Pour ce chapitre je tiens à préciser que dans ma fiction Rogue est en vie, qu'il est désormais professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il n'aura pas un rôle important pour le reste de l'histoire, je ne sais pas encore si il sera dans d'autre chapitre, mais j'aime ce personnage et pour se chapitre, il fallait un professeur sévère alors qui de mieux que Rogue.**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews ça me fais très plaisir, et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira aussi !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 :<p>

Après leurs réunion dans la Salle sur Demande, les filles n'avaient plus aucun doute quand à l'existence de Abby, en effet deux personnes capable de la voir ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Abby était belle et bien réelle, mais Pansy et Hermione ne croyaient pas encore assez en elle pour pouvoir la voir, ce qui les ennuyaient profondément. Luna avait suggérée que Abby les suivent pendant un temps pour essayer de voir comment les choses évoluées, et au fil des jours, elles commençaient ressentir sa présence, ça commençait par un souffle lorsque Abby, apparaissait ou disparaissait, une sensation de froid chaque fois qu'elle passait un peu trop près d'elles, Pansy jurait même sentir une odeur particulière à certain moment de la journée. Puis un jour, alors qu'elles assistaient à un cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal particulièrement ennuyeux, Pansy se leva soudainement en criant :

- Ça y est Hermione ! Je la vois !

- Quoi ! Où est-elle ?! Répondit l'interpellée qui regardait tout autour d'elle sans rien voir. Abby, qui était assise au bureau du professeur se redressa soudainement pour regarder Pansy qui la regardait également en lui souriant, mais son regard se porta sur les autres élèves qui regardaient les deux jeunes filles comme ci elles étaient folles puis sur le professeur Rogue qui n'avait visiblement pas aimé se faire interrompre de la sorte.

- Miss Parkinson ! Miss Granger ! Peut-on savoir ce qui vaut la peine que vous interrompiez mon cours de la sorte ? Demanda Rogue de sa voix glaciale.

- Euh... parvint à articuler Pansy, en s'asseyant sans lâcher du regard le professeur Rogue, depuis la fin de la guerre, Rogue qui avait été lavé de toute accusation grâce au témoignage de Harry, avait repris son poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, à la demande du professeur McGonagall qui avait longuement écoutée le portrait de Dumbledore lui raconter tous se que Rogue avait fait pour lui, mais elle lui avait ordonné de faire des efforts et de cesser de privilégier constamment les Serpentard, ce qu'il arrivait à faire avec certain, et Pansy en faisait partie surtout depuis qu'elle s'était liée d'amitié avec les Gryffondor.

- Une Araignée ! Répondit précipitamment Hermione pour venir au secours de son amie. Une énorme araignée professeur, près de votre bureau.

- Oui, elle était au moins grosse comme ça. Continua la Serpentarde en écartant un peu trop les mains pour montrer la taille de l'araignée imaginaire, la réponse ne plus malheureusement pas à Rogue qui coupa Pansy en élevant la voix.

- Cessez de jacasser ! Je me fiche de votre araignée j'enlève 20 points à chacune de vos maisons. Estimez vous heureuse que je ne vous mettent pas en retenue maintenant je ne veux plus vous entendre jusqu'à la fin du cours !

Pansy et Hermione baissèrent la tête et décidèrent de ne pas mettre à l'épreuve la patience du professeur. Abby s'en alla retrouver Luna et Ginny pour leur annoncer que Pansy la voyait également. Le reste du cours se passa lentement, Harry, Drago, Théo et Blaise lançaient des regards suspicieux aux deux jeunes filles, tandis que Ron ne cessait de regarder autour de lui, terrifié à l'idée que l'araignée puisse lui monter dessus. D'ailleurs quand la sonnerie retentit, il fut le premier à sortir de la salle.

- Une araignée ?! S'exclama Pansy en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle au côté d'Hermione.

- Désolé Pansy, j'ai dit ce qui me venait à l'esprit. Répondit piteusement la Gryffondor.

- C'est rien t'en fais pas, de toute manière, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais pas dû hurler comme ça. Mais je peux te dire que Ginny et Luna ont raison, s'il ne tombe pas amoureux d'elle, c'est qu'il a vraiment un problème.

- J'en ai marre, pourquoi je ne la vois pas moi ? Je dois avoir un problème.

- Mais non... commença à la rassurer Pansy mais elle fut coupée par Drago qui était accompagné de ses deux amis tout aussi curieux.

- Voir qui ?

- Personne que tu connais. Pas encore en tous cas. Répondit Pansy d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu que seule Hermione put comprendre.

- Et nous on la connait ? Demanda Harry en arrivant avec Ron.

- Non Harry, et ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Expliqua Hermione.

- De toute manière vous le saurez surement bien assez tôt. Compléta Pansy. Bon Hermione on se retrouve plus tard comme d'habitude. Bonne appétit.

- Bonne appétit Pans'. Répondit Hermione en se dirigeant vers la table des Gryffondor, laissant les garçons perplexes l'entrée de la Salle.

- Elles nous caches quelques choses. Déclara Blaise.

- Bien joué, Sherlock, tu as trouvé ça tous seul. Lança Ron.

- Eh ! Ne m'insulte pas d'ailleurs qui est ce Sherlock.

- Euh, j'en sais rien mais Hermione dit ça souvent. Expliqua Ron avec une moue dubitative.

Les trois Serpentard et Ron se tournèrent immédiatement vers Harry qui était le seul à connaître les expressions moldus.

- C'est un personnage de roman.. un détective qui a une grande capacité de déduction. Expliqua-t-il.

- Bien alors c'est un compliment. Déduit Blaise avec fiéreté.

- J'en suis pas si sûr Blaise. Lança Théo.

- Ah oui ! Et pourquoi ça ?

- On s'en fiche ! S'énerva Drago.

-Malefoy a raison. Approuva Harry. Les filles sont bizarres en ce moment, on voit pratiquement plus Ginny et Hermione le soir et souvent elles rentrent après le couvre feu. Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Ils s'étaient tous tournés vers le Gryffondor Blaise et Ron le regardaient bouche bée, se fut Malefoy qui brisa le silence avec un immense sourire :

- Ai-je rêvé ou le Grand Harry Potter, vient juste de dire que j'avais raison !

- Tu te crois drôle. Lança-t-il exaspéré.

- Attends, attends ! Laissez moi savourer cette instant. Continua-t-il de se moquer.

Ron, Harry levèrent les yeux au ciel, tandis que Blaise rigolait devant l'expression de Malefoy quand à Théo, il secouait la tête exaspéré, il ramena Malefoy sur Terre en le tapant derrière la tête.

- C'est pas le moment de plaisanter Drago. Ils ont raison . Et il n'y a pas que Pansy, Hermione et Ginny qui soit bizarre. Luna aussi agit étrangement en ce moment.. Je veux dire en core plus étrangement que d'habitude. Ajouta-t-il devant le regard des quatre autres garçons. Et je pense que tous les cinq, on peut réussir à percer le mystère.

Les autres acquiescèrent, ils décidèrent de se retrouver devant la Salle sur Demande à 21h00 pour mettre au point une stratégie.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! <strong>

**je commence tous de suite le prochain chapitre, mais je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrais le publier, peut-être que si vous avez de la chance ce sera ce soir mais c'est pas encore sur ;) **


	8. Chapitre 7

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**désolé j'ai pas réussit à publier hier comme je l'avais dit. j'ai essayé de le faire le plus long possible car apparemment les chapitres d'avant sont très cours, je suis sur open office et quand je l'ai écris il me paraisse super long. mais j'essayerai d'en faire de plus long maintenant promis ;)**

**Bonne lecture en espérant que cette suite vous plaise :)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7<p>

les garçons avaient finalement décidé de se voir dans la Cabane Hurlante car arrivé devant la Salle sur Demande, il ne put l'ouvrir, signe que quelqu'un l'utilisait déjà, bien sur il se doutait que c'était les filles. Il avait fallu du temps pour convaincre les Serpentard d'y aller, et une fois à l'intérieur ils ne se sentaient pas non plus rassurés. Mais une fois la discussion lancé, ils oublièrent rapidement où ils étaient. Après quelques disputes, ils arrivèrent à la conclusion, qu'il fallait les suivres. Ils décidèrent que Ron et Harry suivraient Hemione et Ginny, Théo s'occuperait de Luna tandis que Pansy serait suivi par Blaise et Drago.

Fin novembre, le professeur McGonagall décida que désormais chaque année il y aurait un bal pour noël, cette annonce provoqua une grande joie notamment chez les filles qui commençaient déjà à prévoir comment elles allaient s'habiller.

- J'ai trouvé ! S'exclama soudain Hermione, s'attirant les regards des Gryffondor autour d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends Hermione ? Demanda Harry.

- Euh.. Rien je viens de trouver.. La réponse à mon devoir d'Arithmancie. Bredouilla-t-elle en baissant la tête. Harry et Ron se regardèrent sachant qu'Hermione mentait.

- J'ai oublié mon manuel de Potion. Prévint Harry. Tu viens avec moi Ron.

Une fois que les garçons se furent assez éloignés, les deux jeunes fille se rapprochèrent pour discuter à l'abris d'oreilles indiscrètes.

- Alors, c'est quoi ton idée ? Demanda la rouquine.

- Pas maintenant, et pas ici. Va retrouver Luna dit lui qu'on doit absolument se voir disons après les cours, 17h ça vous va ? Ginny acquiesça. Parfait moi, je préviens Pansy.

Hermione quitta la salle pour se rendre à son cours de potion. Elle ne vit pas dans un coin Harry qui discutait avec Théo.

- Je pense qu'elles vont à nouveau se réunir mais je ne sais pas quand, il faudrait essayer d'avoir des info, mais je sais très bien que Hermione et Ginny ne dirons rien. Expliqua le Gryffondor.

- J'essayerai d'interroger Pansy, peut-être qu'elle laissera échapper des info.

- Bien en tous cas il ne faut pas les lâcher d'une semelle ! Conclut Harry. On ferait mieux d'aller en cours, sinon on va être en retard.

* * *

><p>La fin des cours arriva bien vite, Pansy quitta son cours de botanique comme une furie, ce que remarqua Théo qui la suivit discrètement, en chemin elle rejoignit Hermione, Théo continua à les suivre et alors qu'il attendait au détour d'un couloir, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et quand il se retourna, il ne vit rien, pensant que son imagination lui jouait des tours, il se tourna de nouveau vers les filles qui semblaient attendre quelqu'un :<p>

- Eh ! Théo ! Il crut reconnaître la voix de Harry alors il se retourna à nouveau :

- Aaah ! Cria-t-il, en se retournant il pensait voir Harry mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir seulement sa tête. Comment...

- Chut ! Désolé j'avais oublié que tu pouvais pas me voir. Expliqua-t-il en riant.

- Vite dépêchez-vous, elles viennent par ici. S'écria Ron en sortant également sa tête de sous la cape.

Avant que Théo puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Harry le tira sous la cape, ils furent obligés de se serrer car ils étaient trop grands pour la cape. Théo voulut dire quelque chose mais en voyant Hermione et Pansy arriver à leur niveau, il fit comme Harry et Ron et retint sa respiration de peur d'être repéré.

- Alors ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Pansy.

- C'est étrange, je suis sûr d'avoir entendu un cri. Expliqua Hermione.

- Les filles ! appela Ginny qui venaitd'arriver avec Luna. Vous venez ?

- oui, on arrive. Répondit Hermione en lançant un dernier regard derrière elle avant de suivre les filles.

- Vous êtes de grand malade, vous rendez compte de la peur que vous m'avez fait ! S'énerva le Serpentard alors qu'ils suivaient les filles..

- Oui d'ailleurs c'était très drôle de voir ta tête. Rigola Ron. Regardez en dirait qu'elle vont dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Vite, il faut se rapprocher si on veux pouvoir rentrer en même temps qu'elles. Avertit Harry, ils foncèrent pour les rattraper et ils réussir de justesse a rentrer. Mais en passant ils bousculèrent Luna, elle ne sembla pas y faire attention mais Abby qui venait d'arriver s'en aperçut, elle décida de ne rien dire pour le moment au cas où ce serait seulement son imagination.

- Est-ce que Abby est là ? Demanda Hermione qui ne la voyait toujours pas. Les garçons qui s'était mis dans un coin se regardèrent à l'évocation de Abby. Une fois que les filles eurent acquiéscé, Hermione reprit. Bien j'ai eu ce matin, une idée, pour que Malefoy tombe amoureux de Abby, il faut qu'il puisse la voir, qu'il passe du temps avec elle. Alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait qu'on fasse en sorte que Malefoy aille au bal avec Abby.

Pansy, Ginny et Abby se regardèrent, elle n'aurait su dire si c'était une bonne idée ou pas.

- C'est une brillante idée ! Intervint Luna.

- Euh Luna, comment veux tu qu'il m'invite au bal puisse qu'il ne me voit pas. Demanda Abby.

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais toute les cinq, on va trouver. Répondit-elle optimiste.

- Mais à qui elle parle ? S'étonna Ron en voyant Luna parler à quelqu'un à côté d'elle qu'ils ne pouvaient voir, ce fut Ginny qui répondit à sa question.

- Luna a raison Abby, c'est à ça que nous serve nos réunion non. Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil à Abby.

- C'est vraiment trop bizarre tous ça. commenta Théo.

- Tu en es sur ? Demanda Pansy en regardant la personne que les garçons ne pouvaient voir.

- Que dit-elle ? Questionna Hermione.

- Elle dit qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre que nous dans la pièce. Expliqua Ginny. Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles les trois garçons retenaient leur respiration de peur d'être détecté :

-Harry, Ron,Théo, sortaient de sous la cape ! S'exclama Hermione. Les garçons croyant à une ruse ne bougèrent pas mais Hermione vint se planter devant eux en leur criant. Ça ne sert à rien de m'ignorer je vous vois !

- Comment peut-tu nous voir? Demanda Harry perplexe.

- Le sortilège _Hominum Revelio_ ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Rhoo, parfois tu m'énerves à être aussi intelligente. Rouspéta Ron.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Intervint Ginny.

- Non ! Vous qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous vous rendez compte qu'à certain moment vous parlez toutes seules. Contra Harry.

- Nous ne parlions pas toutes seules, nous parlions à Abby. Déclara Luna comme si c'était une évidence.

- Abby, la fille de l'histoire que tu as raconté en début d'année. Demanda Ron. Je croyais que c'était une blague, Luna, Abby n'existe pas.

- Si Abby existe ! S'exclama Ginny. Pansy et moi la voyons aussi et Hermione ressent parfois sa présence.

- Les filles, vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, franchement ?! Vous avez des hallucinations, c'est tous, je sais pas ce que vous avez pris mais, il faut que vous alliez voir Mme Pomfresh et vite. Débita Harry en prenant Ginny par le bras pour la faire sortir, mais elle se dégagea.

- Non ! Abby existe Harry, je te le jure. Et si nous ne la libérons pas de sa malédiction, elle va disparaître pour toujours dans quelques mois. Il faut qu'on l'aide Harry.

-Théo, est-ce que tu nous crois ? Demanda timidement Luna en se plaçant devant lui et en le regardant mais elle baissa aussitôt les yeux quand elle croisa son regard comme ci elle se sentait coupable.

Théo se rapprocha un peu plus et lui attrapa lui souleva le menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

- Je savais que tu pouvais pas être amoureuse de Drago. Lui dit-il en souriant, Luna répondit à son sourire.

- Tu vas nous aider ? Demanda Pansy.

Théo se ressaisit et répondit :

- Ba pourquoi pas. Ça peut-être amusant.

- Et vous aussi les gars ?! Demanda Ginny à Harry et Ron. Devant le regard de leur petites-amies respectives, ils surent qu'ils ne valaient mieux pas les contre dire.

- Je vois vraiment pas comment vous allez réussir à le faire tomber amoureux de la femme invisible mais en tous cas, je suis curieux de voir ça. Répondit Harry.

- Ok, mais il ne faut surtout pas que Blaise et Drago soit au courant. Prévint Pansy.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron. Malefoy, je veux bien mais Zabini ?

- Parce que Blaise ne sait pas mentir à Drago, et il vendra la mèche en moins de deux jours.

Pour les autres se fut une raison suffisante, ils se quittèrent avec pour mission de trouver une idée pour faire en sorte que Drago aille au bal avec Abby.

Cette fois ci, Abby suivait les garçons, notamment Théo qui semblait être le seul à croire en son existence, comme pour Pansy et Hermione, Théo commençait à ressentir la présence de Abby.

* * *

><p>Un matin Hermione et Ginny vint s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard en face de Pansy, elles ne firent pas attention aux regards noirs que leur lançaient certains Serpentard, Ginny expliqua :<p>

- Avec Hermione, on a pensé à un truc.

- Parce que toi tu penses ! Plaisanta Blaise. Aïe, pourquoi tu m'as tapé Pans'.

- Je ne prendrais même pas la peine de te répondre. Répondit Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel. Alors les filles ?

- Bien, avec Pansy, on s'entend plutôt bien, mais avec vous deux, ba c'est pas encore ça. Alors on s'est dit pourquoi ne pas organiser une soirée avec vous trois. Expliqua Ginny.

-Nous trois ? Demanda Drago. Et Théo ?

- Oui, quand on lui a dit que Luna serait là, Théo a tout de suite dit oui. Répondit Hermione.

- Et il y aura qui à votre soirée ? Questionna Drago méfiant.

- Et bien, vous, Théo Luna, Ginny, Ron, Harry et moi. Énuméra Hermione.

- Hein ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on veut passer la soirée avec la belette et...

- Bien sur qu'on va venir les filles. Coupa Pansy, elle venait de comprendre en voyant Abby lui faire signe que cela faisait parti d'un plan. C'est à quelle heure ?

- 21h ce soir dans la Salle sur Demande. Annonça Hermione en se levant avec Ginny.

- A ce soir. Salua Ginny en suivant Hermione hors de la salle.

Le soir arriva, Pansy eut du mal à traîner Drago et Blaise dans la Salle sur Demande mais il y parvint finalement.

- Ah ! Enfin vous voilà. S'exclama Ginny. On peut commencer maintenant.

Dans la salle il y avait des fauteuils et des poufs installés en rond, Théo et Luna discutaient allongés sur un poufs, Hermione était dans un fauteuil et parlait avec Harry qui était dans un autre fauteuil, alors que Ginny et Ron prenait quelque friandise sur une table qui avait été installé à l'écart sur laquelle était placé nourritures et boissons.

- On va faire un jeu, et les perdants auront un gage.

- Et c'est quoi votre jeu. Râla Drago en se servant à boire.

- Disons qu'on va faire un poker, seulement on ne mise pas d'argent, il y aura plusieurs tours et celui ou celle qui se couche ou qui à une mauvaise main à un gage. Bien entendu, le perdant n'a pas le droit de refuser un gage.

Blaise et Drago s'installèrent pas très enchanté à l'idée de jouer à ce jeu étant un jeu moldu, ils ne connaissaient pas bien les règles. Blaise décida de se couche au bout du deuxième tours, juste après Ron qui lui non plus n'avait pas trop compris les règles. Ce fut Pansy qui trouva les gages, Ron devait pendant toute une journée porter les couleurs des Serpentard et Blaise les couleurs des Gryffondor, même si leur entente étaient meilleurs, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils aiment l'autre maison.

Puis se fut le tours de Luna, qui eut comme gage de ne pas prononcer le mot Nargole, Ronflak Cornu ou Joncheruine pendant une journée.

ensuite se fut Ginny qui se coucha, son gage était de porter pendant une semaine les boucles d'oreilles radis de Luna. Harry abandonna juste après, c'est Ron qui décida que Harry ne devait pas s'approcher de Ginny pendant toute la journée du lendemain parce que : « je trouve qu'on se voit plus aussi souvent. » se plaignit-il, ce qui provoqua un fou rire parmi les autres, il se fit charrier par Blaise et Drago.

Il ne restait plus que Théo, Hermione et Drago, bien entendu la parti avait été truquée, après que Théo décida d'abandonner et que Pansy décida qu'il passerait toute sa journée du lendemain avec Luna, il ne restait donc plus que Drago et Hermione.

- Alors Drago, tu as l'air sur de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Drago fit son éternel sourire en coin et posa ses cartes sur la table pour dévoiler :

- Un full, pas mal mais... fit Hermione en faisant semblant d'être étonnée. Mais pas assez pour me battre, Carré. Dit-elle en dévoilant ses cartes. J'ai gagné. S'exclama-t-elle. Qu'elle gage va-t-on pouvoir te donner.

- Je sais... cria Blaise mais il fut coupé par Pansy.

- Tais-toi ! C'est Luna qui va lui donner son gage.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Luna qui regarda vers Abby qui était soudainement très inquiète qu'allait-il dire. Luna regarda Drago droit dans les yeux et lâcha soudain :

- Tu devras aller au bal avec Abby.

* * *

><p><strong> Et voilà ;) je dois avouer que je trouve ce chapitre pas très bien, j'avais les idées mais je trouve que j'aurais pu mieux les exposer. Et aussi comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai pas eu une très grande imagination pour les gages :p mais tant pis le plus important c'était celui de Drago ;) <strong>

**Bien je suis désolé de devoir vous dire mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir publier avant au moins deux semaine (Bac Blanc oblige) désolé. **

**bisous et bon week end.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Coucou tout le monde ! désolé pour cette longue absence, c'est bon maintenant que mon bac blanc est passé, 'ai un peu plus de temps pour écrire. **

**je me suis rendu compte que j'avais complètement oublié de faire perdre Pansy et donc de lui donner un gage dans le chapitre précèdent et je suis vraiment désolé pour ça :/**

**voilà la suite, elle n'est pas très longue mais promit j'essayerais de faire un chapitre plus long pour le prochain ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8 :<p>

- C'est une blague ?! Demanda Drago interloqué.

- Non Drago, c'est ton gage. Répondit Pansy. Et tu as interdiction de protester.

Blaise se mit à rire, ils n'avaient pas comprit de quelle Abby parlait Luna, en effet il existait deux Abby à Poudlard, l'une d'elle était en troisième année à Poufsouffle, et l'autre était à Serdaigle en première année. Drago se voyait mal aller au bal avec l'une d'elle.

- Il est hors de question que j'aille au bal avec une première ou troisième année ! S'exclama le blond. Vous plaisantez ou quoi ?

- Attends ! Tu te trompe nous ne te parlons pas de ces deux Abby. Expliqua Hermione qui voyait ce que voulait dire le Serpentard. Drago et Blaise regardèrent Hermione sans comprendre ce fut Luna qui leur répondit :

- Tu devras aller au bal avec Abigail McAlister. Je vous en ai parlé en début d'année.

- Ce.. Cette fille invisible que toi seule peut voir ?! S'exclama Drago. Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Et vous vous croyez à ces histoires ? Lança-t-il aux autres, Luna baissa la tête deçu de sa réaction. Elle commençait à en avoir marre que les gens ne crois pas en ce qu'elle disait, c'était pareil pour les Sombrals et maintenant la moitié de Poudlard les voient. Pansy sembla le remarquer et assura à Drago que Luna disait vrai.

- C'est vrai Drago. Ginny et moi nous la voyons et Hermione et Théo ressentent sa présence. Elle existe d'ailleurs, elle est assise juste à côté de toi.

Par réflexe, il regarda à côté de lui, tout comme Blaise mais bien entendu il ne vit rien.

- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Il est hors de question que j'aille au bal avec un « fantôme » cria-t-il en se levant il ne supportait pas que l'on se moque de lui, en colère et ce souvenant de l'histoire de Luna il continua en hurlant. Je n'irais pas au bal avec une Sang-de...

il faillit utiliser CETTE insulte, l'insulte qu'il n'avait plus utilisé depuis un moment, l'insulte que lui et ses amis s'étaient promis de ne jamais plus utiliser. Mais avant d'avoir pu la prononcer en entier, il fut couper par une sorte de grand coup de vent, tellement puissant qu'il fit tomber les fauteuils libre, et éteignit la cheminée ainsi que toute les bougies, il se retrouvèrent tous dans le noirs.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Blaise apeuré.

- C'est Abby. Répondit Luna. Je l'ai vu très en colère, et quand elle est en colère, elle fait souvent ça.

Ils allumèrent leur baguette, tandis que Harry rallumait la cheminée, il se retourna rapidement en entendant Hermione s'exclamer :

- Je la vois !

- moi aussi. Constata Théo plus calmement. Tous les deux fixés une personne que seule eux et trois autres personne pouvait voir.

- C'est vrai que tu es très jolie Abby. Assura Hermione. Déclara Hermione. Ce compliment fit retomber la colère de la jeune fille qui se calma aussitôt et sourit à la Gryffondor en la remerciant.

- C'est pas juste ! S'exclama Ron. Pourquoi nous on la voit pas ?

- Tu n'y crois pas suffisamment Ron. Si tu continus comme ça tu le verra bientôt. Assura Luna. Et toi Drago.

- Je... Je dois avouer que je ne sais plus. Répondit-il penaud.

- Ce serait bien que tu la voit avant le bal. Remarqua Ginny. Sinon ça ne sera pas pratique.

- Vous voulez toujours que j'aille au bal avec elle, c'est pas vrai pourquoi moi, Blaise à perdu avant moi, je vous signale.

- Parce qu'à notre connaissance tu es le seul qui n'ai aucune fille en vue. À moins que tu ne préfère y aller avec Astoria. Lança Théo avec un sourire en coin.

- Non c'est bon ! Bien que je ne crois pas encore totalement à son existence, je ne peux nier que c'est tous de même étrange que vous soyez cinq à assurer pouvoir la voir. Mais je vous préviens si je ne peux pas la voir avant le bal, je n'irais pas avec elle. prévint Malefoy. Je vais me coucher, j'en ai assez de ses histoires.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir réagit comme ça. S'excusa Abby. Mais si il avait dit son insulte entièrement cela aurait précipité ma disparition.

- Non tu as eu raison, ne t'en fais pas. Intervint Pansy, d'ailleurs il va m'entendre demain.

- En attendant, il a raison tant qu'il ne me voit pas c'est complètement idiot d'aller au bal avec lui.

- Mais il te verra Abby, ne t'en fait pas. On fera tout pour que ça arrive. Assura Hermione.

- Tu as qu'à le suivre partout où il va, mais il faut que ce soit différent de quand tu nous suivait nous. Proposa Pansy. Par exemple, il faudrait que vous vous « parliez »

- Que veux tu dire ? Demanda Abby perdu.

- Ce n'est pas idiot. Répondit Théo. Tu pourrais lui répondre en faisant comme tout à l'heure mais en moins violent. Ça pourrait permettre de créer une sorte de lien.

- Ça pourrait marcher. Réfléchit Hermione. Vous pourrez le prévenir ?

Théo et Pansy acquiescèrent, et tous le monde se leva pour alle se coucher.

- C'est comme même agaçant de vous voir lui parler sans savoir ce qu'elle vous répond. Se plaignit Harry en quittant la Salle sur Demande.

- Tu ne viens pas avec nous Abby ? Demanda Luna en voyant que la jeune fille ne les suivait pas.

- Non, je vais rester ici, pour réfléchir un peu.

- Tu es sur ? Demanda Luna. Abby sourit à Luna hocha la tête et lui répondit doucement :

- Bonne nuit Luna. La jeune fille répondit lui souhaita aussi une bonne nuit et laissa son amie. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte, Abby se retrouva dans le noir, la cheminée s'était éteinte, mais elle s'en fichait, elle n'avait pas peur, Abby avait appris à vivre seule, ignorait de tous, elle n'avait pas pour habitude qu'autant de personne la voient et tiennent à l'aider. Cela la touchait beaucoup, même si elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir, comment Drago Malefoy, le Serpentard, Sang Pur pourrait tomber amoureux de Abigail McALister la Née-Moldue qu'il ne verrait probablement jamais.

Lors de son arrivé en première année, elle n'aurait jamais pensé tomber amoureuse de Drago, elle le trouvait arrogant et méprisant, elle se rangeait souvent du côté de Harry et ses amis lorsqu'elle assistait à leur dispute et lorsqu'il avait insulte Hermione, elle l'avait pris personnellement, mais en sixième année, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pleurer dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, elle avait découvert une autre facette de Malefoy, elle avait découvert quelqu'un de terrifié, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte tous de suite qu'elle était tombé amoureuse mais l'année suivante lors de la bataille de Poudlard, qu'elle avait vu qu'il avait finalement décidé de changer de quand, elle avait su, su qu'elle l'aimait. Seulement elle savait que ce ne serait probablement jamais un amour réciproque.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Théo décida d'honorer son gage en allant s'installer à côté de Luna à la table des Serdaigle dès le petit déjeuner. Ron s'installa le plus loin possible de Ginny sachant que Harry se mettrait à côté de lui, et Ginny provoqua l'hilarité générale chez les Gryffondor en arrivant dans la Grande Salle avec les boucles d'oreilles radis de Luna.<p>

Pansy rentra dans la salle quelque minutes après Luna, elle chercha quelqu'un à la table des Serpentard, puis lorsqu'elle l'aperçut elle se dirigea vers lui, les personnes qui la connaissait bien savait qu'elle n'était pas de bonne humeur et que la personne à qui elle allait s'en prendre allée passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Elle se dirigea vers sa victime et sans même dire bonjour, elle lui lança :

- Drago, il faut que je te parle.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Pansy. Répliqua Drago sans même lever les yeux.

Cela énerva grandement Pansy qui ne se laissa pas faire, elle lui tira l'oreille pour le forcer à se lever, sous les regards hilare de Blaise ainsi que de tous ceux qui pouvaient voir la scène.

- D'accord ! D'accord ! C'est bon je viens Pansy mais lâche moi.

Pansy était surement la seule personne qui pouvait avoir se genre de comportement avec Drago. Elle s'était beaucoup assagie depuis la fin de la Guerre, elle savait être sérieuse quand il le fallait et se comportait parfois comme une mère envers ses trois amis. Notamment Drago et Blaise qui eux semblaient décidé à redevenir des enfants, ce qui n'est pas étonnant quand on sait l'enfance qu'ils ont eu.

Drago suivit donc Pansy jusqu'au Grand hall :

- Qu'avait on juré en début d'année ? Demanda-t-elle, au ton qu'elle employée, Drago savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il se trompe.

- Euh... nous avions jurés de... ne plus jamais insulter les Gryffondor. Répondit-il pas très sur de lui.

- Et de ne jamais plus insulter qui d'autre ?

- Et de ne plus insulter... les né-moldus ! Se rappela-t-il. Mais je ne crois pas avoir insulté qui que ce soit. Sauf Weasley mais tu sais très bien que c'est pour l'embêter.

- Ah oui et Abby ?

- Oh, pitié Pansy, tu vas pas recommencer, soyez honnête, c'est une blague que vous me faisiez ?

- Non Drago ! Abby existe bel et bien. D'ailleurs, elle est juste à côté de toi en se moment. Et à partir de.. disons demain, elle te suivra où que tu ailles.

- Quoi ?!

- Oui ! Où que tu ailles, sauf bien sûr au toilette ou lorsque tu te laveras, ça va de soi. Mais en cours, elle ne sera jamais bien loin de toi, et chaque fois que tu seras seul, tu lui parleras, c'est compris ?

- Lui parler mais je la vois même pas ! S'écria le Serpentard.

- Justement ! Si tu lui parles elle te répondra, bien sûr tu ne le sauras pas mais j'espère qu'au bout d'un moment, cela créera une sorte de lien entre vous et que tu la verra.

- C'est de la folie. Déclarèrent en même temps Abby, qui ne croyait pas du tout que le plan de Pansy marcherait et Drago.

- Ah, vous voyez ! Vous avez déjà un lien j'en suis sur. S'exclama Pansy.

Drago fronça un sourcil ne comprenant pas se qu'elle voulait dire mais ne demanda rien, il voulait terminer cette conversation au plus vite.

- Et pendant combien de temps est-elle censée me suivre ?

- Jusqu'à ce que tu la vois.

- Mais Pansy. Intervint Abby, et si il ne me voyait jamais ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtise Abby, il y a encore trois semaine avant le bal, et je suis sur qu'il te verra d'ici là. Lui répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil, elle se tourna vers Drago, qui la regardait de manière plutôt étrange. Et toi crois moi tu auras un sacré choc quand tu la verra.

Drago retourna s'asseoir en face de Blaise:

- Alors ?! Demande-t-il curieux.

- Elle voulait encore me parler de Abby. soupira-t-il. Franchement Blaise tu y crois toi ?

- J'en sais rien. si il n'y avait eu que Luna qui disait la voir, j'aurais pu dire que c'était son imagination, mais ils sont comme même cinq à la voir. Exposa Blaise.

- C'est vrai que vu comme ça. répondit-il en se levant. Allez amène toi, si elle dois me suivre à la trace pendant plusieurs semaines, je veux profiter de ma dernière journée de liberté.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>je tenais à préciser que Abby n'est pas vraiment un fantôme, mais disons qu'elle en possède quelque caractéristique comme traverser les murs, ou le faite que l'on ressente un froid lorsqu'on la touche, mais elle n'est pas grise et transparente comme eux. Quand les autres la voient, il la voit comme une personne normale.<strong>**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, pour ma part je le trouve un peu bâclé mais je dois avouer que l'inspiration n'était pas trop là :/ **

**Mais je me rattraperais sur le prochain que j'espère publier assez vite promis ;)**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Coucou,**

**tout d'abord je suis vraiment désolé pour cet énorme retard mais je n'ais pas trop eu le temps à cause des cours. Du coup pour essayer de me faire pardonner, j'ai essayée de le faire le plus longtemps possible. **

**et je remercie ma bêta merryXmas d'avoir corriger mes fautes ;)  
><strong>

**bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9 :<p>

En se réveillant le lendemain, Drago se souvint de sa conversation avec Pansy, inconsciemment, il regarda autour de lui se demandant si Abby était déjà là. Il secoua la tête, voilà qu'il devenait complètement parano. Pourtant lorsqu'il alla faire sa toilette, il se dépêcha de rentrer dans la douche ou de s'habiller des fois qu'elle soit un peu trop curieuse.

- Drago, attends-moi ! L'appela Pansy en le voyant sortir de la salle commune.

- A te voilà, merci Pansy, vraiment merci, grâce à toi, je suis devenu parano, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est tout le temps là en train de m'épier.

-Mais elle n'est même pas encore là. Rigola Pansy, puis elle se calma et lui expliqua elle t'attendra dans le hall juste après le petit déjeuner. Je te laisse je vais manger avec Ginny et Hermione, ne t'inquiètes pas, je te ferais signe lorsqu'elle sera là.

Drago soupira, s'il n'avait pas eu cours il aurait probablement retardé le plus possible sa sortie de la Grande Salle.

- Salut ! lança Blaise exaspéré, Drago se tourna vers son ami pour voir la raison d'une telle déprime.

- Blaise ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais habillé comme ça ?

- Toi aussi tu avais oublié. Répondit Blaise, qui au lieu d'être vêtu des éternelles couleurs vert et argent de Serpentard, était habillé aux couleurs des Gryffondor. J'ai pas eu le choix quand je me suis réveillé ce matin mon uniforme avait changé et il y avait un mot de Pansy, disant qu'il resterait comme ça jusqu'à vendredi.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, ton gage. Mais ça veut dire que la belette…

Il n'eut pas temps de continuer qu'il entendit la voix familière du Survivant qui venait de descendre les escaliers et semblait attendre quelqu'un :

- Aller Ron ! Viens, fais pas l'enfant.

- Fais pas l'enfant ! Répéta Ron qui venait d'apparaître en haut de l'escalier, tout comme Blaise son uniforme aussi avait changé, il était désormais vêtu des couleurs de Serpentard. Harry, on voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui va devoir porter ces couleurs là toute la semaine.

- Ah ! Ah ! Si tu veux mon avis la belette, tes cheveux jurent un peu trop avec les magnifiques couleurs de notre maison. Se moqua Drago.

- Je crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, la fouine ! Contra Ron, qui se détendit en voyant que Blaise était aussi dans le même cas que lui. J'avais oublié que tu avais aussi ce gage.

- Ouais, ça va être une semaine horrible. Soupira-t-il.

- En plus devinez par quoi on commence ? Lança Drago tout sourire. Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Rogue.

- Oh non ! S'exclamèrent Ron et Blaise en même temps.

- Harry, je crois que je suis malade, je vais me recoucher. Déclara précipitamment Ron en tentant de remonter l'escalier, mais Harry l'attrapa par le bras pour le traîner jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor en essayant de le rassurer mais même lui n'était pas convaincu de ce qu'il disait :

- Non ! Ron, tu viens avec moi. Si tu ne viens pas au cours de Rogue sans une raison valable, il va encore nous enlever des points. Et cinq jours, ça passe vite.

Drago vit le rouquin rougir lorsque Dean Thomas lui demanda la raison du changement de couleur de son uniforme, il aurait bien aimé entendre sa réponse.

- Bon allez viens ! J'ai faim. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers leur table, sans laisser le temps à Blaise de protester, il avait hâte de voir la tête de Blaise, sous le regard des autres Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais habillé comme ça ?! Lança Astoria Greengrass d'une voix dédaigneuse.

- Je… J'ai perdu un pari. Bredouilla-t-il, cela ne se voyait pas mais Blaise était probablement aussi rouge que Ron.

- Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas. Déclara-t-elle méprisante en regardant Blaise de haut en bas.

- C'est vrai Astoria, d'ailleurs tu serais probablement déjà morte, avec la tonne de peinture que tu te mets sur le visage, et les vêtements plus que douteux que tu mets tous les jours. Lança Drago avec son éternel sourire en coin.

La jeune fille baissa la tête rouge de honte :

- Ne l'écoute pas Astoria, tu es magnifique. Assura Terrence en lançant un regard noir à Drago qui ne sembla pas perturbé le moins du monde.

Après le déjeuner, Drago chercha Pansy dans le hall, mais visiblement elle était déjà partie, il regarda autour de lui sachant pertinemment qu'il ne verrait pas Abby mais ressenti soudain un froid le traverser.

- Tu as senti ? Demanda-t-il à Blaise.

- Senti quoi ?

- Rien, laisse tomber. On va être en retard. Répondit Drago en montant les escaliers pour aller à son cours. Ils arrivèrent juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrit.

- Mr Weasley, vous avez décidé de tester ce que cela faisait d'appartenir à une VRAIE maison ? Malheureusement pour vous, changer la couleur de votre uniforme ne changera rien à ce que vous êtes vraiment. Dit-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu. Et vous, Mr Zabini ?

- Euh... Je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait d'être dans la peau d'un Gryffondor pendant une semaine.

- Et vos impressions ?

- C'est affreux professeur. Je me demande comment ils peuvent supporter ces horribles couleurs. Répondit Blaise, fier de sa réponse.

- Bien, 10 points pour Serpentard, grâce à votre courage, Mr Zabini. Et 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour avoir osé souiller les couleurs de cette noble maison.

- Quoi ? S'exclama l'ensemble des Gryffondor.

- C'est injuste ! hurla Seamus Finnigan.

- Aujourd'hui, nous étudierons... continua Rogue sans faire attention aux protestations des rouges et or.

- C'est quand même génial quoi que l'on fasse ça retombera toujours sur les Bouffondor. Se moqua Drago, en hurlant presque le « Bouffondor ». Bien entendu le professeur Rogue continuait à débiter son cours sans faire attention aux remarques que Drago continuait à lancer aux Gryffondor. Ron voulut se lever pour lui régler son compte, mais avant qu'il est pu faire quoi que ce soit, tous les parchemins, plumes ainsi que son encrier furent éjectés de sa table pour s'écraser contre le mur, ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire Malefoy et Rogue se tourna vers le jeune homme en le regardant surprit par le comportement de celui-ci.

- Et bien Mr Malefoy ? demanda-t-il sur un ton calme qui faisait encore plus peur que s'il avait crié.

- Je... Je suis désolé Professeur, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, s'excusa le Serpentard qui regardait autour de lui, espérant voir le coupable.

- Tu l'as mise en colère. Chuchota Théo qui était assis à la table derrière.

- Ramassez-vos affaires, et nettoyez les tâches d'encre sur le mur. Ordonna Rogue toujours avec le même ton effrayant. Et je ne veux pas vous entendre.

Malefoy obéit, nettoya le mur avec un sort et vînt s'assoir.

- Tu devrais t'excuser elle a l'air encore énervée. Prévînt Théo. Elle vient de jurer de faire de ta journée un enfer si tu continues encore d'insulter les Gryffondor.

- T'es pas sérieux ? Mais un simple regard vers Hermione et Pansy lui fit comprendre que si. Bon où est-ce qu'elle est ?

- A ta droite.

Blaise et Drago regardèrent à leur droite mais bien entendu ils ne virent personne.

- Euh… Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû me moquer. Elle accepte mes excuses demanda-t-il à Théo.

- Tu as qu'à lui demander.

Drago voulu protester mais il ressenti un froid glacial le traverser et il comprit ce que cela voulait dire.

- Acceptes-tu mes excuses ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'endroit qu'avait indiqué Théo.

- Elle dit qu'elle les accepte.

La matinée passa un peu trop lentement pour Drago, Pansy annonça qu'Abby allait voir Luna pour le déjeuner, ce qui soulagea le Serpentard.

- Ouf ! Tu te rends compte de la pression que j'ai Pansy. Ça va pas pouvoir continuer, si à chaque fois que je dis quelques choses qui ne lui plaît pas elle réagit comme ça.

- Drago, elle pense que c'est peine perdue et que tu ne la verras pas. Elle espère peut-être qu'en réagissant comme ça, tu ne douteras plus et tu la verras enfin. En tout cas, tu devrais éviter les blagues sur les Gryffondor.

- Pansy, vu qu'on a une heure de libre, ça te dirait qu'on la passe ensemble, j'aimerais te parler. Demanda timidement Blaise.

- Bien sûr. Répondit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je dois aller voir les filles mais on se retrouve dans le hall dans une demi-heure ?

- Oh non ! Tu peux pas me faire ça Blaise ! s'exclama Drago. Tu aurais pas pu choisir un autre moment pour lui dire ?

- Je vois pas où est le problème, c'est le moment où jamais. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Tu vas me laisser tout seul pendant une heure avec elle. Ils veulent que je lui parle comme si c'était une personne normale.

- C'est une personne normale. Fit remarquer Blaise.

- C'est un fantôme, Blaise ! Un fantôme ! Je n'irais pas au bal avec un fantôme, j'ai une fierté tout de même.

- Un gage c'est un gage Drago, tu as dit que si tu la voyais d'ici le bal tu accepterais d'y aller avec elle, tu es obligé maintenant. Et puis ils ont raison parle lui comme si tu pouvais la voir, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Bon je te laisse, Pansy m'attend, bonne chance.

- Théo…

- Désolé mec, mais j'ai mon cours d'arithmancie. Tu me raconteras, dit-il en quittant la table.

Drago soupira puis sortit de la grande salle. Mais il n'avait pas fait attention à une personne à la table des Serpentard qui avait entendu toute la conversation et qui était bien décidé à mener son enquête.

- Ah Malefoy, on te cherchait. Appela Ginny accompagnée de Luna et d'Abby.

- Vous le cherchiez ! Bougonna Abby. J'en ai déjà marre et ça ne fait qu'une matinée que je le suis.

- Fais pas ta rabat joie Abby. On doit aller en cours on vous laisse tous les deux. Rajouta la rouquine en lançant un clin d'œil d'encouragement à Abby.

- Bon je suppose qu'on n'a pas le choix, soupira le Serpentard. Je dois aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Tu viens, dit-il en partant sans attendre de réponse puisque de toute manière il ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Voilà qu'il parlait tous seul maintenant, cela devenait de plus en plus étrange, se dit une personne dans l'ombre. Curieux et sachant que cela intéresserait une certaine personne, il décida de le suivre.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Drago sut qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se concentrer, se sentant constamment observé, bien qu'en réalité, Abby regardait un rangée de livre et pas Drago. Elle soupira en s'asseyant sur la table.

- Ça me manque, la bibliothèque. Elle savait qu'il ne l'entendrait pas mais de toute manière personne ne l'entendrait, alors elle s'en fichait. J'adorais venir ici, pour étudier le monde magique. J'étais un peu comme Hermione.

Drago se leva et se dirigea vers une étagère qui traitait des fantômes et autres esprit. Abby le suivit en continuant son monologue.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir la chance que tu as d'être né dans une famille de sang-pur. Bon d'accord, c'est peut –être pas la meilleure famille du monde mais au moins les gens te respecte pour ce que tu es.

Drago se dirigea vers une autre session consacrée cette fois aux malédictions, il prit quelques livres les posa sur la table et commença à en feuilleter.

- Tu perds ton temps, Luna a déjà regardé, ainsi qu'Hermione qui a lu en deux jours tous les livres consacrés aux fantômes et aux malédictions. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue à te parler. Soupira Abby.

- Bon j'ai vu tous ce dont j'avais besoin, je vais emprunter ces deux livres et on y va. Expliqua Malefoy.

- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix de toute manière. Ronchonna-t-elle en l'attendant à l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

Ils marchèrent tous les deux silencieusement dans le couloir menant au cours de métamorphose :

- Ça doit être horrible cette solitude, Demanda Drago même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas entendre la réponse. Heureusement que Lovegood est arrivée sinon je ne sais pas comment tu aurais tenue.

- Oui parfois, je me le demande. Soupira-t-elle tout en sachant qu'il n'entendrait pas. Et je commence à en avoir marre de parler toute seule ! Cette idée est tout bonnement stupide ! Hurla-t-elle sans le vouloir elle fit tomber l'armure qui se tenait juste à côté d'elle, ce qui la surprit car ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'elle souhaitait faire.

- Wahoo, fait attention, je sais que ça doit t'énerver mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tout casser, si Rusard… mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il entendit les pas caractéristiques du concierge de l'école. Vite, il faut que je me cache.

Il courut jusqu'à une salle desserte, ferma la porte grâce à un sortilège, et attendit que Rusard s'éloigne.

- Ouf, soupira-t-il, j'ai eu chaud. Ecoute, étant donné que nos amis communs veulent absolument que nous passions nos journées ensemble, il faut que nous établissions quelques codes pour pouvoir se comprendre ainsi que des règles. Si tu es d'accord essaye de me faire un signe comme lorsque j'ai ressenti ce froid ce matin.

- C'est pas bête. Elle posa sa main sur le visage de Malefoy.

- C'est étrange, c'est moins froid que ce matin, c'est plus… Chaleureux. En clair quand tu es ok, je ressens de la chaleur et quand tu n'es pas d'accord, ça sera froid ? Demanda Drago. Il ressentit encore cette chaleur, signe qu'il avait vu juste.

- Bon revenons à nos règles, j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de t'énerver pour un oui ou pour un nom, il va falloir te faire à l'idée que même si j'apprécie un peu plus les Gryffondor, je continuerais à faire des blagues sur eux, comme eux continue d'en faire sur les Serpentard, ok ?

Il ressentit à nouveau cette chaleur, signe qu'elle était d'accord.

- On devrait garder ce système quand on se parlera, pour oui, ce sera chaud et pour non froid.

- Je comprends même pas qu'Hermione n'ai pas pensé à ça avant. Sourit Abby en faisant le signe à Drago pour lui dire qu'elle était d'accord.

- Mince, je vais être en retard et McGonagall n'aime pas qu'on soit en retard. Tu viens.

Il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe, il y retrouva Blaise, Pansy et Théo, il se dirigea vers Théo, ne voulant pas déranger ses deux autres amis qui semblaient très proche.

- Il lui a enfin avoué ses sentiments ? demanda Abby à Théo.

- Oui, enfin. Rigola Théo, mais comment est-ce que tu le sais ?

- Quand ça fait presque mille ans que tu arpentes les couloirs du château, et que personne ne peut te voir, tu t'occupes comme tu peux et les histoires de cœur sont les plus intéressantes, expliqua-t-elle. Surtout celles du genre de Blaise et Pansy, ou Luna et toi. Glissa-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Si tu veux un conseil, tu ne devrais pas trop traîner.

- Hum, c'est pas que je me sens exclus mais au cas où vous l'auriez oublié je ne peux pas entendre ce que Abby dit. Fit remarquer le blond.

- Désolé, s'excusa Théo, confus après ce qu'Abby venait de lui dire. Euh Abby, me disait qu'ils avaient mis du temps à se mettre ensemble.

- Ouais, j'imagine que vu ta tête, elle a dû dire autre chose mais je ne saurais jamais rien, c'est ça ?

- Oui c'est ça Drago. Répondit Abby en rigolant et en posant sa main sur le cou du blond pour qu'il puisse comprendre sa réponse.

- Merci de m'avoir répondu Abby, parce qu'avec Théo, j'aurais pu attendre.

- Mais comment est- ce que vous… bafouilla Théo.

- On a développé… commença Drago.

- Une sorte de lien. Répondirent-ils ensemble en riant, mais Abby se stoppa immédiatement et regarda Théo et Drago qui riait toujours devant l'air abasourdi de son ami.

- Eh bien, ça c'était bizarre, intervînt Pansy qui venait d'arriver avec Blaise, Drago s'arrêta de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il intrigué, mais aucun ne put répondre interrompu par l'arrivée du professeur qui les autorisa à rentrer.

Durant le cours, Théo expliqua à Drago, ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, Théo. On a discuté avant de venir et on a mis au point une sorte de code pour communiquer, c'est vous qui avait parlé de développer un lien on a simplement pensé à ça.

- Tu as probablement raison. Répondit Théo pas très sûr. Je commence à croire que ça te plaît.

- Me plaire, pas vraiment, disons simplement que je m'y habitue, conclut-il, puis il écouta le professeur. Théo lui se tourna vers Abby :

- Il a surement raison, Théo, ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, ça fait à peine une journée que je le suis, on savait très bien que ça ne pouvait pas marcher en un jour, confirma-t-elle, puis elle s'éloigna pour ne pas laisser le temps à Théo de répondre.

La fin de journée arriva bien vite, Abby prévint les Serpentard qui pouvaient la voir qu'elle allait près du lac, quant à eux, ils allèrent dans leur salle commune pour faire leur devoir avant le dîner. Mais un élève de Serpentard, ne fit pas comme les autres, lui se dirigea vers le sixième étage, jusqu'à une certaine tapisserie, là-bas, il fut rejoint par une élève elle aussi de Serpentard, il passa trois fois devant cette fameuse tapisserie et une porte se matérialisa, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, ils entrèrent tous les deux, le Serpentard avait hâte de raconter à celle qu'il aimait toutes les nouvelles informations qu'il avait au sujet de Drago Malefoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qui peut bien être ces deux personnes qui vont comploter dans la Salle sur Demande.<strong>

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu et je vous promets de mettre moins de temps pour le prochain chapitre ;) **


	11. Chapitre 10

**Coucou tous le monde,**

**et voilà le chapitre 10, et je suis plutôt contente d'avoir encore réussi à faire un chapitre de plus de 3000 mots ;)**

**ElehannDerber : nous ne saurons pas dans ce chapitre qui sont les deux Serpentard qui complotaient, mais tu auras quelques indications sur pourquoi il ne la voit toujours pas ;)**

**encore merci à merryXmas d'avoir encore corrigé mes fautes ****:)**

**bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10 :<p>

Au bout de quelques jours, leur lien était devenu plus fort. Désormais, il pouvait sentir sa présence sans que personne ne le prévienne. Les autres s'étonnaient même qu'il ne la voit pas, cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'ils passaient presque tout leur temps ensemble :

- Je ne comprends rien ! Pourquoi il ne la voit toujours pas ? s'exclama Ginny alors qu'elle venait de s'installer à côté de Pansy et Hermione à la table des Gryffondor.

- Je ne sais pas non plus Gin', soupira Hermione. En tout cas, le bal est dans une semaine et s'il ne la voit toujours pas ça risque de compliquer les choses.

- Peut-être qu'il ne croit pas assez en elle, se hasarda Pansy.

- Je ne crois pas, à mon avis, il a peur, lança Théo qui s'assit en face des filles.

- Peur de quoi ? demanda Ron qui écoutait la conversation.

- Peur de la réalité, peur de ce qu'il verrait. Je sais pas, Drago est quelqu'un d'assez compliqué à cerner.

- Alors Théo tu fraternises avec nos adversaires, plaisanta Drago. J'espère au moins que tu ne leur as pas donné nos stratégies pour les battre cette année.

Aujourd'hui avait lieu le second match de Quidditch de l'année, il opposait les Gryffondor aux Serpentard, autant dire que ce match était l'un des plus attendu. Harry était toujours Capitaine et attrapeur, Ron le gardien et Ginny toujours l'une des poursuiveuses. Chez les Serpentard, l'attrapeur était toujours Drago, et Blaise était l'un des poursuiveurs, Théo n'était pas dans l'équipe mais aidait de temps en temps à élaborer les stratégies.

- Tu es pour nous Abby bien entendu, plaisanta le blond.

- Oui, bien sûr dans tes rêves peut-être. Ria-t-elle en touchant Malefoy pour lui faire comprendre que non.

- Enfin, Abby, je croyais que tu étais notre amie, s'exclama Pansy faussement outrée.

- Désolé Pansy, mais je suis et je resterais une Gryffondor.

- Ouais bah prépare toi à pleurer, parce que vous allez perdre ! lança Théo en se levant.

- C'est ça oui, regarde, même Luna pense le contraire. Intervînt Ginny.

Luna venait d'arriver avec son chapeau représentant une tête de lion grandeur nature.

- Bonjours les amis, prêt pour le match ?

- Luna, tu aurais pu te montrer neutre, bouda Blaise.

- Désolé Blaise, mais j'ai toujours été pour Gryffondor. Rigola-t-elle en tapotant le chapeau avec sa baguette pour le faire rugir, tous les Gryffondor qui étaient désormais habitués aux bizarreries de Luna applaudirent en hurlant que Gryffondor allait gagner.

- C'est ça vous m'avez l'air trop sûr de vous, je parie 10 gallions que vous allez perdre ! Qui tient le pari ? lança Drago.

- Moi je parie le contraire, répondit Ginny, suivit par Ron.

- Et toi Abby tu paries ? Demanda Blaise

- Euh excusez-moi, appela Neville qui suivait la conversation depuis le début. Mais, c'est qui Abby ?

S'imaginant la scène que Neville avait dû voir Abby se mit à rire, elle fut bientôt rejointe par l'ensemble du groupe mais ils furent coupés par Drago qui s'exclama :

- Attendez, je l'ai entendu, j'ai entendu son rire !

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous instantanément, sous le regard perplexe de Neville et Seamus qui lui aussi écoutait la conversation mais n'avait pas osé leur demander, mais aucun ne leur répondirent.

- Et est-ce que tu m'entends parler ? Demanda Abby. Mais malheureusement, il ne sembla pas l'entendre.

- Tu ne l'as pas entendu là ? Demanda Ginny.

- Non, répondit-il, déçu. Je ne comprends pas je suis certain de l'avoir entendu rire.

- Peut-être qu'il ne peut entendre que son rire, supposa Harry.

La supposition de Harry semblait juste, mais pourquoi Drago ne pouvait-il pas l'entendre parler, pourquoi était-ce plus long pour lui de la voir, ils semblaient être très liés entre eux et ne se voyaient toujours pas, Ginny avait mis moins de temps, il ne lui avait fallu que la volonté, pareil pour Pansy et Hermione.

- Bon on mettra tout cela au clair plus tard, le match commence dans quinze minutes, rappela Ron.

Quelques heures plus tard le match fut terminé, gagné par les Gryffondor. De toute évidence Drago était trop déconcentré et n'avait pratiquement pas cherché le Vif d'or, ce qui avait rendu la tâche beaucoup plus facile pour Harry. Blaise eut beaucoup de mal à donner l'argent qu'il devait à Ginny et Ron et fit la tête à Drago pendant deux jours.

Théo s'aperçut qu'il semblait très perturbé, il profita d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas :

- Ça m'énerve de ne pas la voir Théo, ce matin je me suis demandé comment était son rire et le moment d'après, je l'entends rire. Mais quand je me demande à quoi elle ressemble, je ne la vois pas. Je n'y comprends rien.

- Peut-être que tu n'as pas réellement envie de la voir, supposa-t-il.

- Pas vraiment envie de la voir ?! Théo je passe mes journées avec elle, à chaque fois je me demande comment est le son de sa voix, de quelle couleur sont ses yeux, ses cheveux. Pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas la voir ? Tu veux savoir ce que je pense Théo.

- Je t'écoute, répondit-il calmement mais au fond, il était plutôt inquiet de ce qu'allait dire son ami. Il se rendait compte que le fait de ne pas voir Abby l'agaçait.

- Je pense qu'il est temps d'arrêter ce manège ridicule Théo, j'en ai marre d'être "suivi" à longueur de journée.

- Attends, tu ne peux pas faire ça, un gage c'est un gage Drago, si tu fais ça...

- Non ! Le coupa-t-il en criant. J'en ai assez, je ne suis pas sous vos ordres, Théo. Vous m'avez manipulé, je suis certain que la partie était truquée. Et si ça se trouve, Abby n'existe même pas et vous vous moquez de moi depuis le début.

- Alors, comment expliques-tu le fait que tu ressentes sa présence dès qu'elle apparaît dans la pièce ? Comment expliques-tu que tu puisses entendre son rire ou ressentir ce froid ou cette chaleur lorsque vous communiquez ?

- Je n'en sais rien, peut-être que vous avez tous manigancé, je ne sais pas comment vous faites, mais cela ne peut pas être vrai !

- Et ça y est ! C'est reparti, tu recommences, Théo qui habituellement était si calme commençait à hausser la voix. Pourquoi ? Tu es si près du but, si tu le voulais vraiment tu pourrais la voir, mais tu veux que je te dise, tu as peur ! Je ne sais pas de quoi, mais tu as peur de la voir parce que cela rendra votre amitié réelle Drago.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Répliqua-t-il sèchement en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Un Malefoy n'a peur de rien. Puis sans attendre que son ami réponde, il lui tourna le dos et retourna vers le château.

- Alors, là on est mal, se dit-il en regardant Drago s'éloigner, il fallait qu'il parle aux filles le plus vite possible.

En parlant des filles, elles s'étaient toutes retrouvées au Trois Balais et avaient prévu d'aller acheter leur robe pour le bal qui devait avoir lieu le week-end suivant. Chacune d'elle expliquait quel genre de robe elle aimerait avoir seule Abby ne disait rien, elle les écoutait souriant et riant à certaine remarque. Luna voulait absolument trouver une robe jaune comme au mariage de Bill Weasley, les autres quant à elles, ne savaient pas encore quelle genre de robe elles souhaitaient porter.

- En tous cas, grâce à Blaise et Drago, j'ai 20 gallions de plus pour m'acheter une vraie robe s'exclama Ginny.

Après avoir fini leur Bierraubeurre, elles quittèrent le pub pour se diriger vers une nouvelle boutique proposant un large choix de robe pour le bal.

Elles y passèrent presque trois heures. Ce fut Luna qui trouva sa robe la première, étant la moins exigeante de ses amies, elle trouva finalement une magnifique robe jaune en mousseline fine qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus des genoux, elle avait un col arrondi fait en tissus plissés une ceinture ornée de cristaux scintillants. C'était une robe plutôt simple mais qui lui allait magnifiquement bien.

Puis ce fut Hermione qui trouva sa robe. C'était une robe rose en tulle qui arrivait également au-dessus des genoux, elle était cintrée à la taille et avait une bretelle, le buste lui était en dentelle noire.

Après avoir fouillé pendant près de deux heures, parmi de nombreuses robes que Ginny trouvait beaucoup trop sophistiqué pour elle, elle trouva enfin la robe qui lui convenait le mieux. Elle lui arrivait aussi au-dessus des genoux, c'était une robe bustier en organza bordeaux. Elle aussi avait opté pour une robe des plus simple, mais celle-ci lui allait merveilleusement bien.

Et enfin, Pansy qui était de loin la plus difficile des quatre, trouva enfin sa robe, elle avait choisi une robe bleu roi, la couleur faisait ressortir le noir de ses cheveux, c'était une robe qui était courte devant ce qui lui permettait de dévoiler ses jambes mais qui se terminait en une sorte de traine vers l'arrière. C'était une robe bustier qui marquait parfaitement bien sa taille.

- Vous allez toutes être magnifique pour le bal, les complimenta Abby.

- Merci, et toi Abby, si tu avais pu choisir une robe, ça aurait été laquelle ? demanda Hermione.

- Oh, et bien moi, je trouve cette robe là tout simplement magnifique et j'aurais adoré ne serait-ce que l'essayer.

Elle avait montré une robe longue ivoire en mousseline, c'était une robe style grec avec une manche sur une épaule, elle était ceinturé à la taille, la ceinture était dorée et perlée. Le bas de la robe était fendue ainsi la personne qui la portait pouvait dévoiler l'une de ses jambes.

- Woaw, elle est superbe ! fit remarquer Ginny.

- Tu sais quoi, je te promets qu'à la fin de l'année, tu pourras la mettre, promit Pansy. N'est-ce pas les filles ?

Elles hochèrent toutes la tête, signe de leur détermination à libérer Abby de cette malédiction, seule Abby semblait sceptique.

- On verra bien, répondit-elle simplement et avant que l'une d'elle ne proteste elle continua. Bon et bien maintenant que vous avez fini, je vais vous laisser, je vais voir si Drago va mieux, depuis ce matin je le trouve distrait.

Elle les salua puis sortit du magasin pour retourner au château. Les filles quant à elles allèrent payer leur robe. En sortant du magasin elles purent voir qu'il s'était remis à neiger, elles resserrent leurs écharpes et se dirigèrent vers le château mais elles furent rattrapées par quelqu'un :

- Les filles on a un problème, expliqua Théo, essoufflé par sa course.

- Tu peux pas raconter ça en marchant, se plaignit Pansy qui commençait sérieusement à avoir froid.

- C'est Drago, il recommence à douter de l'existence de Abby.

-Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent-elles en même temps.

- Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus qu'elle le suive, Pansy tu connais Drago, tu sais ce que cela veut dire.

- Il va l'ignorer, explique-t-elle aux filles. Il faut que j'aille lui parler, vite rentrons au château.

Abby trouva Drago dans sa salle commune, elle était pratiquement vide, mis à part lui, il n'y avait que trois personnes, deux troisièmes années qui faisait une partie d'échec version sorcier et une seconde année qui s'avançait dans ses devoirs. Drago était assis dans un fauteuil et regardait le feu dans la cheminée, il semblait pensif. Bien entendu il avait ressenti que Abby était arrivée, mais il en avait assez, et si tout cela était une blague de ses amis, il préféra l'ignorer.

- Ah te voilà, se dit-elle, elle s'approcha de lui et le toucha à la base du cou pour lui montrer qu'elle était là, il bougea légèrement à son contact mais ne dit rien, Abby pensa d'abord que c'était à cause de la présence des autres élèves dans la salle, mais elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'isole, or il ne bougea pas.

Elle recommença plusieurs fois mais il continuait à l'ignorer :

- Pourquoi tu m'ignores ? demanda-t-elle inutilement puisqu'il ne pourrait pas l'entendre. En disant cela elle le toucha mais son contact se fit plus froid.

- Va-t'en, chuchota-t-il.

Abby fut surprise de l'entendre lui dire ça, elle commença à partir vexé essayant tout de même de lui trouver des excuses, peut-être était-il encore perturbé de l'avoir entendu rire, peut-être en avait-il marre qu'elle soit tout le temps avec lui. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, Pansy et Théo entrèrent précipitamment dans la salle sans s'apercevoir qu'Abby était là, elle se cacha, pour écouter leur conversation.

- Toi ! s'écria-t-elle en le pointant du doigt. Tu es un idiot Drago tu le sais ça.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu me reproches Pansy ? répondit-il innocemment mais il savait très bien de quoi elle voulait parler.

- Vous trois, dehors ! Ordonna-t-elle aux autres Serpentard qui étaient là et qui soudainement n'avaient plus d'intérêt pour leur partie d'échec ou leur devoir. Et devant le regard de Pansy, ils surent qu'il ne valait mieux pas la contrarier. Comment peux-tu t'imaginer que c'est une blague que nous te faisons Drago ? Pourquoi alors que tu semblais si proche du but, tu abandonnes ?

- Mais quel but Pansy ? Le gage c'était que j'aille au bal avec elle uniquement si je la voyais, or ce n'est pas le cas…

- Le bal n'est que samedi Drago, il te reste encore du temps, fit remarquer Théo.

- Oh toi, ça va, je t'ai dit que j'en avais assez, en revenant à Poudlard cette année, j'espérais pouvoir enfin passer une année tranquille, et voilà que vous me collez ce fantôme sur le dos.

- Tu veux que je te dise, tu es lâche Drago, tu avais jusqu'à samedi à attendre et tu abandonnes, Abby va être tellement déçue.

- J'en ai rien à faire, j'aurais jamais du vous laisser m'entraîner là-dedans. Peu importe ce que pense Abby, elle n'est pas mon amie.

C'en fut trop pour Abby qui décida de quitter la pièce, Théo la remarqua enfin :

- Abby attend… mais trop tard, elle était partie. Tu es content de toi j'imagine.

Drago ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il les toisa puis quitta la salle commune pour aller dîner. Le bal était dans six jours et il n'avait toujours pas de cavalière. Décidé à ne pas y aller seul, il se dirigea vers une Serpentarde de sixième année dont il ignorait le nom.

- Dis tu as un cavalier pour le bal ?

- Euh… non, répondit-elle surprise.

- Parfait on y va ensemble, on se retrouve ce soir pour en parler, en disant cela, il avait retrouvé son sourire charmeur et s'éloigna d'elle après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil.

Pansy qui était décidé à ne plus lui adresser la parole jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse auprès d'Abby, s'installa avec les filles.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Il est borné.

- Oui, on a vu ça, répondit Hermione devant le regard de son amie elle lui expliqua. Il vient d'inviter une fille.

- Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-elle. C'est pas vrai, notre plan était parfait je ne comprends pas.

- Tiens Luna, tu sais où est Abby ? On a un problème avec Drago.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle inquiète, un problème avec Drago risquait de compliquer les choses pour libérer Abby de sa malédiction. Pansy lui expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Je pense savoir où elle est, je vais lui parler.

Luna sortit du château pour se diriger vers le lac, l'endroit où Abby allait se réfugier lorsque les choses n'allaient pas. En effet elle était là, elle était assise sous un chêne et regardait la lune se refléter dans le lac.

- Ça va s'arranger Abby, je te le promets, assura Luna en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- C'est gentil Luna, mais je n'y crois plus. Au bout de plusieurs années à errer, on commence à accepter les choses, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

- Ne dis pas ça, je te l'interdis, s'écria-t-elle, Abby la regarda étrangement, d'habitude Luna était si calme. J'en ai assez de t'entendre dire que rien ne marchera, on dirait que tu ne veux pas te battre, Abby. On dirait que tu tiens absolument à partir, à me quitter.

Abby vit que des larmes coulaient sur les joues de son amie, elle aurait tellement voulu la prendre dans ses bras.

- Oh Luna, ne crois pas ça. Tu es comme ma petite sœur et ce qui me paraît le plus dur, c'est te quitter, mais je sais que tu n'es plus seule, et c'est pour cela que j'accepte mieux les choses. Evidemment j'adorerais que la malédiction soit rompue, mais toi et moi savons qu'il y a très peu de chance pour que cela se fasse. Surtout maintenant que Drago ne veut plus m'adresser la parole, soupira-t-elle.

- Tu dois tout faire pour qu'il change d'avis, Abby, ne serait-ce que pour nous donner une nouvelle chance.

- Tu as raison. D'ailleurs, c'est déjà prévu. Répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

En effet, elle avait tout prévu, elle avait décidé de le laisser tranquille pour le dimanche mais dès le lundi, Drago n'avait pu avoir un cours tranquille, elle faisait s'envoler ses affaires ce qui l'agaçait mais agaçait aussi ses professeurs. Ainsi il avait écopé d'une retenue en métamorphose et d'un devoir supplémentaire en potion, mais il ne lui parlait toujours pas, Abby ne savait pas comment il pouvait résister à l'envie de lui crier dessus.

Le lendemain, elle continuait de l'embêter pendant ses cours mais aussi lorsqu'il était dans les couloirs, elle effrayait toutes les filles qui l'approchaient d'un peu trop près. Abby sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à craquer. Certains élèves ne voulait plus l'approcher car ils pensaient qu'il était maudit, en tous cas, tout cela faisait bien rire les autres. Le lendemain il écopa d'une seconde retenue de Rusard pour avoir fait tomber par « je ne sais quel sortilège » une armure.

Enfin, le jeudi après-midi, après qu'elle eut effrayée une énième conquête, il craqua.

- Ça suffit ! Tu vas me lâcher oui, hurla-t-il, heureusement que le couloir était désert sinon on l'aurait probablement pris pour un fou.

- Ah enfin, je me demandais combien de temps tu allais encore tenir, répondit-elle en lui faisant le « signe » le plus glacial qu'elle put.

- J'en ai assez, tu vas me laisser tranquille. Va embêter quelqu'un d'autre !

- Non je resterais jusqu'à ce que tu me voies et que tu m'entendes Drago, je veux des explications, répondit-elle toujours en faisant le « signe ».

- Alors, on parle tout seul Drago ? demanda une voix étouffée qu'Abby ne reconnue pas, ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers la voix et purent apercevoir, trois personnes toutes encapuchonnées. En les regardant attentivement, Drago se rendit compte que certain portaient des masques de Mangemort.

- Vous vous rendez compte que si un professeur vous voit vous allez être renvoyé, lança simplement Drago qui avait reconnu que les personnes qui se trouvait devant lui était des élèves qui ne souhaitait tous simplement pas être reconnus. Allez jouer ailleurs, conclut-il en voulant partir de l'autre côté mais il se retrouva en fasse de trois autres personnes également encapuchonnées.

- Où comptais-tu aller ? Nous n'en avons pas terminé avec toi.

- Abby, va chercher Théo et Blaise, je vais avoir besoin d'aide, lui chuchota-t-il.

Mais Abby ne bougea pas, elle était terrifiée, des images de cette terrible nuit lui revinrent en tête.

_Flashback :_

_Le couvre-feu était presque dépassé, comme toujours, elle n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment et Abby n'aimait pas se retrouver seule dans les couloirs. Surtout pas depuis qu'il était revenu de chez lui, et qu'il avait terriblement changé. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait fait, il avait dû subir une sorte de lavage de cerveau, car lorsqu'il est revenu, c'était comme si tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu quelque mois auparavant n'avait pas eu lieu, elle était devenue une étrangère._

_- Tiens, Tiens, mais que vois-je ? Une Sang de Bourbe._

_Cette insulte, peu de gens l'avait utilisé contre elle, mais lorsque c'était lui qui l'utilisait cela lui faisait encore plus mal._

_- En plus toute seule, qu'allons-nous lui faire ? demanda-t-il à son ami._

_- Je ne sais pas peut-être. ENDOLORIS._

_Abby ne s'y attendait pas, elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, elle hurla comme jamais elle avait hurlé, elle se tordit de douleur en suppliant pour qu'il arrête._

_- Pourquoi tu fais ça Hindley ? Trouva-t-elle la force de lui demander en s'adossant contre le mur._

_- Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-il en se baissant pour la regarder dans les yeux en souriant. _

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'as changé comme ça ?_

_- Mon père m'a ramené dans le droit chemin Abby, tu m'avais ensorcelé et maintenant je vais te faire payer, enfin une Sang de Bourbe de moins sur Terre. Il s'était levé en disant cela, en pointant sa baguette sur elle puis avec un sourire en coin il lui dit :_

_- On s'est quand même bien amusé. AVADA KEDAVRA ! Hurla-t-il, seulement Abby se souvînt qu'elle avait sa baguette et hurla un sortilège de protection, le sortilège de mort ricocha et se retourna contre le garçon. Son ami s'enfuit probablement pour la dénoncer. En voyant ce qu'elle avait, elle poussa un cri et se précipita vers le corps d'Hindley en pleurant, puis le Serpentard arriva et lui lança cette terrible malédiction. _

_Fin du flashback :_

-_ ENDOLORIS ! _Hurla l'inconnu.

Drago qui ne s'y attendait pas n'eut pas le temps de contrer le sort, les autres lancèrent d'autres sortilèges pour le faire souffrir, Drago hurlait comme jamais il avait hurlé. Abby regardait la scène impuissante, et au bout de plusieurs minutes qui lui semblèrent durer des heures, elle réagit enfin, et réussit à les faire fuir.

- Drago ! dit-elle en se précipitant vers lui. Drago, réveille-toi ! Mais Drago ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà :)<strong>

**désolé pour les descriptions des robes qui ne sont sans doute pas très claire (j'ai encore beaucoup de mal avec les descriptions) mais vous verrez qu'elle ne seront pas très importante pour la suite ;)**

**je pense que l'histoire va bientôt arriver à sa fin, je sais pas encore combien de chapitre mais je vous tiendrais au courant ;)**

**Bisous à tous !**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**je suis VRAIMENT VRAIMENT désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour publier mais avec le bac je n'ai vraiment pas le temps :/**

**En tout les cas, ça me fait toujours plaisir, de voir qu'il y a autant de personne qui suivent cette histoire et qu'il y ai même de nouvelle personne à qui cette histoire plaît :) **

**ElehannDerber : merci pour ta dernière review qui m'a beaucoup touchée.  
><strong>

**j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je dois avouer que l'inspiration n'était pas trop là mais e promets de me rattraper pour les prochains ;)**

**Sur ceux, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre<span> 11 :<span>

La fête battait son plein dans le château, certains élèves discutaient dans leur coin en regardant les autres danser, tout le monde semblait s'amuser.

Cependant, il y avait dans la Grande salle, un groupe de personne qui malgré la musique, malgré les rires de leurs camarades ne s'amusait pas.

- On devrait aller le voir ! s'exclama Pansy. Comment peut-on rester là à les regarder s'amuser.

- Pansy, Mme Pomfresh a dit qu'elle n'acceptait aucune visite ce soir, rappela Théo.

- Abby a dit qu'elle nous préviendrait s'il se réveillait, assura Luna. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que tout va bien.

Cela faisait trois jours que Drago était dans le coma, trois jours qu'Abby était venue leur dire qu'il devait être transporté à l'infirmerie.

_Flashback :_

_- Allez Blaise, assis-toi ! ordonna Pansy qui s'asseyait à la table des Gryffondor._

_- Mais pourquoi je suis obligé de manger avec toi, se plaignit-il._

_-Parce que je suis ta petite-amie, répondit-elle. Et puis si Drago se retrouve tous seul chez les Serpentard peut-être qu'il comprendra qu'on lui en veut vraiment._

_- Que tu lui en veux… commença-t-il mais en voyant le regard sombre de sa petite-amie, il comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas la contrarier. Il regarda le banc sur lequel il devait s'assoir, puis il regarda Hermione et Ginny qui le regardaient avec un sourire moqueur. Il soupira puis s'assit à côté de Pansy._

_- Alors ? Demanda Hermione pour plaisanter. Qu'est-ce que ça te fais ?_

_- C'est pas si terrible, répondit-il en commençant à remplir son assiette._

_- Tiens alors Blaise tu arrives à survivre chez les lions ? Demanda Théo qui arrivait avec Luna._

_- Mouais, on s'y fait. Mais pourquoi c'est toujours à nous de nous déplacer, lança-t-il._

_- Parce qu'on se ferait probablement tuer sur place si on osait s'assoir à la table des Serpentard, répondit Ron._

_- C'est pas faux, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais franchement, Pansy, Théo va falloir que vous arrêtiez de vous faire la tête avec Drago._

_- C'est pas nous qui ne lui parlons plus, c'est lui, se justifia Pansy._

_En effet, Pansy et Théo ne parlait toujours pas à Drago, et ils s'amusaient même de voir Abby l'embêter._

_- C'est pas juste on rate tous les trucs drôles, nous aussi on veut la voir. Se plaignit Ron._

_- C'est parce que vous… Commença Luna._

_- Ne le voulez pas assez, coupèrent Blaise, Ron et Harry qui commençaient à connaître la chanson._

_- Oh vous vous souvenez quand elle a fait tomber la statue, juste au moment où Rusard passait là, rappela Ginny. _

_- Oui, j'ai cru que Drago allait craquer à ce moment, si il avait pu lui jeter un sort, il…_

_- Aidez-le ! hurla Abby en entrant dans la Grande Salle. Il faut l'aider, je ne peux pas le transporter…_

_- Abby calme toi explique nous ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta Hermione._

_- C'est Drago, il s'est fait attaquer, il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie._

_- Par qui ? demanda Théo._

_- Je ne sais pas, ils avaient des masques. Dépêchez-vous, il faut l'aider ! s'écria-t-elle._

_Avant qu'ils aient pu lui poser une autre question, elle quitta la Grande Salle, Théo et Pansy se précipitèrent pour la suivre, ils furent bientôt rejoint par les autres auprès de Drago qui gisait dans un couloir, inconscient._

_Fin flashback._

Abby avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent au bal, en leur promettant qu'elle viendrait les prévenir s'il se réveillait. Depuis qu'il était à l'infirmerie, elle ne l'avait pas quitté, elle veillait sur lui jour et nuit.

- Si je lui avais pardonné, j'aurais surement été avec lui, se blâma Pansy.

- Ne dis pas ça Pansy, ce n'est pas de ta faute, la rassura Ginny.

- Et on t'aurait certainement retrouvé dans le même état, continua Harry. Abby a dit qu'ils étaient au moins six, et qu'ils étaient des Mangemorts.

- Elle a dit qu'ils portaient des masques pas que c'était des Mangemorts, corrigea Hermione. Selon elle se sont des élèves.

- Oui mais s'ils avaient des masques, c'est que ce sont forcément des Mangemorts, élève ou pas. Assura Ron.

- Pas forcément, ils ont très bien pu les acheter dans l'Allée des Embrumes, ou même modifier de vieux masques grâce à un sortilège, expliqua Théo.

- C'est Terrence et sa bande ! s'exclama soudain Blaise en bondissant de sa chaise. A mon avis, il n'a pas aimé que nous l'humilions comme ça lorsqu'il a voulu s'en prendre à Luna.

- Quoi ! S'écrièrent les filles. Il t'a attaqué deux fois ?

- Deux fois ? Et tu ne m'en as pas parlé, s'offusqua Théo.

Luna et les filles expliquèrent aux garçons se qu'il s'était passé à Pré-au-Lard :

- Mais il y avait Astoria, il me semble, ajouta Ginny.

- Oui, elle était jalouse parce qu'elle pensait que Luna aimait Drago, expliqua Pansy. Et vous c'était quand ?

- En Octobre, après que Luna ait raconté l'histoire d'Abby, raconta Blaise. Elle était seule dans un couloir et ils ont voulu l'attaquer pour je ne sais quelle raison, heureusement qu'on est arrivé sinon on t'aurait probablement retrouvé dans le même état que Drago.

- C'est une piste à creuser, déclara Hermione. Mais temps qu'on n'a pas de preuve... On a déjà eu suffisamment de mal à faire croire aux professeurs que c'est Pansy qui a vu l'agression.

- Je vais faire cracher le morceau à Terrence moi ! s'écria Blaise en se dirigeant vers lui.

- Non Blaise ! L'arrêta Pansy. Ça serait trop facile, il faut être sûr que ce soit lui. Viens allons-nous coucher, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que l'on va s'amuser. Dire qu'on se faisait une joie d'aller à ce bal.

Décidant que de toute manière leur soirée n'allait pas s'améliorer, ils allèrent tous se coucher. Le lendemain, la moitié d'entre eux retournait chez eux pour Noël, Hermione allait chez ses parents et Harry était comme chaque année invité chez les Weasley. Et Blaise allait chez sa mère qui devait lui présenter un énième futur mari. Seul Pansy, Theo et Luna restaient, ils promirent aux autres de les prévenir si Drago se réveillait.

* * *

><p>Contrairement aux autres Abby n'avait pas à attendre que Mme Pomfresh accepte que Drago puisse recevoir de la visite. Alors elle restait avec lui, elle n'avait pas besoin de le quitter pour boire ou manger, ni même pour dormir alors elle veillait sur lui. Elle lui racontait des histoires tout ce qu'elle avait vu au cours de ses 1000 ans. Dès que Mme Pomfresh le permettait, Pansy, Théo et Luna venait prendre des nouvelles de Drago mais aussi d'Abby, ils s'inquiétaient pour elle, sachant qu'elle avait déjà perdue la personne qu'elle aimait. Trois jours après le bal, Abby conseilla à Théo d'amener les filles à Pré-au-Lard histoire de leur changer les idées, après leur avoir assuré qu'elle les préviendrait si Drago se réveillait, ils consentirent à y aller.<p>

Elle les regarda s'éloigner par la fenêtre, Pansy traînait un peu sans doute s'en voulait-elle de ne pas être auprès de son ami, mais apparemment, Luna sut trouver les mots pour la faire rire, car Abby pus la voir partir éclater de rire, bientôt rejointe par Théo.

- Pansy, s'en veut beaucoup, déclara-t-elle toujours en regardant par la fenêtre. Elle pense que si vous ne vous étiez pas disputé, il y aurait toujours eu quelqu'un avec toi.

Lorsqu'elle ne put plus les voir, elle se tourna vers Drago toujours endormi, et vînt s'assoir près de lui. Il avait été très amoché par cette agression, il avait de nombreux bleus, mais ceux sur son visage commençaient à disparaître grâce aux soins de Mme Pomfresh, mais malgré cela il avait l'air si paisible.

- Ta mère est venue te voir, elle aurait voulu te ramener chez vous mais McGonagall lui a assuré qu'il valait mieux te garder ici. Elle a eu beaucoup de mal à te quitter mais Pansy et Théo lui ont assuré qu'ils la préviendraient dès que tu te réveillerais, continua-t-elle en remettant en place une mèche de ses cheveux, puis elle plaça sa main sur sa joue, peut-être que s'il sentait sa présence il se réveillerait. Mais cela n'eut aucun effet, elle se leva et retourna vers la fenêtre tout en continuant à lui parler.

- Pansy a tort, ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est de la mienne. Tu m'as demandé d'aller chercher de l'aide et je n'ai pas bougé, j'étais comme pétrifiée, en disant cela une larme avait coulé sur sa joue, bientôt suivit par d'autres. J'avais l'impression d'être revenu 1000 ans en arrière, lorsqu'il m'a attaqué et que je… que je l'ai tué. Peut-être que ma véritable malédiction est de perdre toutes les personnes que j'aime. Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que je disparaisse définitivement…

- Ne dis pas ça, la coupa la voix rauque d'une personne qui n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps. Surprise elle se retourna pour être sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé.

- Drago ! Tu es réveillé, et tu… Tu m'entends

Drago lui sourit et lui répondit :

- Oui, et même que je te vois, les filles avaient raison, c'est vrai que tu es très belle.

Bien sûr Abby s'était empressé d'aller Prévenir les autres, Pansy entra telle une furie et se précipita sur Drago pour le prendre dans ses bras :

- Oh Drago, je suis tellement désolée, si j'avais été avec toi peut-être que…

- Ah ! Pansy, tu m'étrangles ! s'exclama Drago en rigolant. Elle le lâcha et le Serpentard, s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas dû très bien dormir. Pendant combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

- Six jours, répondit Théo qui venait d'arriver. J'ai été prévenir les autres que tu étais réveillé.

- Six jours, répéta-t-il puis il reprit de son air hautain. Alors j'ai loupé le bal, ma cavalière a dû être dévastée. Ne pas pouvoir aller au bal avec le garçon le plus beau de Poudlard.

- Bah en fait pas vraiment, contra Pansy elle continua en rigolant devant l'air dépité de Drago. Quand elle a su que t'étais dans le coma, elle s'est plutôt inquiétée pour sa réputation si elle allait au bal toute seule. Mais d'autres se sont empressé de l'inviter.

- Quoi ? Elle n'a même pas versé une petite larme.

- Pas une seule, répondis Luna en rigolant.

- Allez, tout le monde dehors ! Intervint Mme Pomfresh.

- Mais, Mme, protesta Pansy.

- Pas de mais ! Il pourra sûrement sortir demain pour le dîner, mais en attendant, il doit se reposer elle poussa Pansy dehors et les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, Drago pouvait encore entendre Pansy protester, mais il s'aperçut qu'Abby aussi partait :

- Attend ! Reste s'il te plait.

- Tu as entendu Mme Pomfresh, tu dois te reposer, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant, et sans attendre de réponse elle quitta l'infirmerie.

* * *

><p>- Je comprends pas, pourquoi elle m'évite !? S'exclama Drago.<p>

- Pourquoi elle NOUS évite, rectifia Pansy.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie, les vacances étaient terminées alors tout le monde était rentré, Blaise avait été heureux de voir son meilleur ami en forme, et était plus que content de voir que sa petite amie n'était plus déprimée, ils faisaient toujours en sorte que Drago ne soit jamais seul, pour éviter une nouvelle attaque. Seulement voilà, depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'infirmerie le jour où Drago s'était réveillé, plus personne à part Luna n'avait vu Abby, la Serdaigle elle-même, ne savait comment l'expliquer, à chaque fois qu'elle lui posait la question, elle l'éludait en lui disant qu'elle ne voyait pas de quoi elle lui parlait puis disparaissait subitement, il était devenu évident qu'Abby les évitait.

- Elle refuse de me donner une explication, soupira Luna et à cause de mes questions elle m'évite aussi. Je vais essayer de la trouver, je vous tiens au courant.

Elle les quitta pour se diriger vers le lac s'attendant à la trouver là mais elle n'y était pas. Elle alla dans la Salle sur Demande, mais elle n'y était pas non plus. Elle alla même voir aux serres sachant qu'Abby était toujours curieuse de voir les nouvelles plantes magique du professeur Chourave, mais toujours rien. Il ne restait plus qu'un endroit et Luna sentait qu'elle l'y trouverait.

Cet endroit, c'était les cuisines, Abby aimait y voir les elfes de maison s'affairer pour préparer les repas, elle ne les embêtait pas, ne se moquait pas, non, ce qu'elle aimait c'était voir des personnes qui ne se préoccupait pas de tous les soucis extérieurs, chez les elfes de maisons, il n'y avait pas de problème de malédiction ou autres, tous ce qui les préoccupaient, c'était la préparation des repas et la propreté du château.

Elle y avait trouvé aussi la deuxième personne capable de la voir. Et cette personne n'était autre que Dobby. Elle l'avait vu pour la première fois lors de la deuxième année de Harry, et avait été très touché de le voir défier ses maîtres pour protéger le garçon et avait été très heureuse pour lui lorsqu'il fut libéré, elle n'oublierait jamais la lueur dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait trouvé la chaussette dans le journal. A cette époque, elle ne s'était pas douté que l'elfe la voyait.

C'est seulement deux ans plus tard, lorsqu'il fut embauché pour travailler dans les cuisines de Poudlard qu'elle sut qu'il la voyait, elle avait été très surprise, au début elle pensait même que ce n'était pas à elle qu'il parlait, depuis tous les soirs lorsque Luna était couché, elle allait le voir.

Pendant la guerre, il avait été très gravement blessé par Bellatrix Lestranges, lorsqu'il avait été libéré Harry et ses amis, il avait été dans le coma pendant longtemps, Bill et Fleur s'étaient très bien occupé de lui mais ils ne pensaient pas qu'il s'en sortirait, Harry avait eu du mal à quitter la Chaumière aux Coquillages, mais il devait le faire, il s'efforçait de ne pas trop y penser mais il pensait que l'elfe n'avait pas survécu, seulement il s'était trompé, le jour de la bataille de Poudlard, il était là au côté de Kreatur, menant tous les elfes de Poudlard à la bataille. Après la guerre, il avait repris sa place dans les cuisines du château, McGonagall continuait à le payer, et avait même fait en sorte que tous les elfes qui souhaitaient être payés le soit.

- …Tu comprends c'est ça ma véritable malédiction ! expliquait-elle à Dobby, lorsque Luna arriva, elle se cacha pour écouter la conversation.

- Ne dites pas ça. Je trouve que l'idée de Mlle Luna est très bien, assura l'elfe de maison.

- Peut-être mais si Luna n'avait pas parlé de mon histoire alors elle ne se serait pas mis en tête de faire en sorte que Malefoy brise cette malédiction, il n'aurait pas été blessé. Je suis condamné à tuer toutes les personnes que j'aimerais. Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde que je disparaisse.

- Il ne faut pas dire cela…

- Vous voulez manger quelques choses Mlle.

- Euh… non merci ! Madame, c'est très gentil, répondit Luna alors qu'un elfe venait de trahir sa présence.

- Luna qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je te cherchais, expliqua la Serdaigle. Tu n'arrêtes pas de disparaitre dès que je te demande des explications, les autres s'inquiète, Drago se demande même ce qu'il a bien pu faire de mal, pour que tu l'ignore ainsi. Mais maintenant je comprends mieux.

- Tu veux dire que tu as entendu ? demanda-t-elle, Luna hocha la tête pour confirmer.

- Abby, tu n'as pas de malédiction qui te fait perdre tous ceux que tu aimes, tu pourrais être libéré très bientôt si tu le voulais, franchement avec les filles on se dit qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour que Drago tombe amoureux de toi. Mais tu t'empêches d'être heureuse, et il faut que tu arrêtes ça, il te voit maintenant, vous pouvez communiquer normalement, promet moi que tu en profiteras ! ordonna-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Promet-le !

- Je te le promets, murmura-t-elle, le regard de Luna était très persuasif, Abby savait qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à refuser.

- Le dîner vient de commencer, intervint Dobby. Vous devriez y aller avant qu'il ne reste plus rien.

- Vous avez raison, monsieur. Tu viens avec moi Abby ?

- Je te rejoins, promis. Assura-t-elle à son amie.

- Bien, j'espère qu'il y aura du pudding. Lança-t-elle avant de quitter la salle en sautillant.

- Parfois, elle me fait un peu peur, déclara Abby.

Elle resta encore un peu avec Dobby, qui lui raconta plusieurs anecdotes plutôt drôles sur Drago, puis quitta la cuisine pour retrouver Luna dans la Grande Salle. Mais en passant devant une salle vide, elle entendit comme une dispute, elle se rapprocha pour écoute la cause de celle-ci.

Ils avaient tous décidé de manger à la table des Serdaigle, c'était devenu courant de voir des personnes manger à une table qui n'était pas la sienne et cela ravissait les professeurs sauf peut-être Rogue, bien entendu.

- Je suis certaine qu'elle va tenir sa promesse ne vous en faites pas, assura Luna.

- J'espère, elle me manque, soupira Ginny.

- T'inquiète pas chérie, je suis sûr qu'elle va arriver dans quelques instants et tout sera comme avant, tenta de la rassurer Harry en la prenant dans ses bras.

- La voilà ! s'exclama Hermione en la montrant qui se précipitait vers eux, quand elle arriva à leur niveau, Harry s'écria :

- Je la vois !

- Quoi !? C'est pas juste se plaignirent Ron et Blaise.

Harry allait dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par Abby qui avait l'air soucieuse:

- Drago, je sais qui t'a agressé !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! <strong>

**Je sais que Dobby devrait être mort, mais je l'aime tellement que j'ai voulu le ressusciter et même si il n'apporte pas grand chose voir rien du tout à l'histoire je voulais qu'il fasse une apparition ;) **

**je suis vraiment désolé mais à cause des révisions pour le bac, je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire, donc pour les prochains chapitre, il faudra attendre la fin du bac :/ **

**Bisous à tous !**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Encore désolé de ne pas avoir publié plutôt, mais avec le stresse du bac et l'attente des résultats est passé, et bien je n'avais pas trop la tête à écrire **et je peux dire avec soulagement que je l'ai eu !****

**Et donc, maintenant j'ai plus le temps pour écrire (mais malheureusement, je ne préfère pas vous promettre que je serais moins longue) mais j'espère la finir d'ici le mois d'août, car même si j'ai adoré écrire cette fiction, je suis comme même pressé d'en finir avec.**

**réponse au review:**

**Kervana : je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise :) j'ai essayé de la faire traîner un peu , j'espère que cela se verra ;) **

**Pour ce qui est de l'amitié entre tout le monde, je ne pensais pas que cela donnait cette impression, pour moi,**** ils sont tous amis avec Pansy, et les filles savent que Luna et Théo s'apprécient mutuellement et donc que c'est pour cela qu'ils se sont rapprochés, et Blaise et plutôt contraint d'être amis avec eux puissent qu'il est le petit ami de Pansy. Dans ma tête ça parait plus logique, mais je me end compte que ce n'est peut-être pas le cas :/**

**ElehannDerber : ça me fait trop plaisir de voir que tu suis toujours autant cette fiction :)**

**je m'en suis aussi rendu compte que ça devenait trop direct, dans ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de faire traîner un peu leur relation, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira comme le reste de l'histoire ;)**

**Sur ceux, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12 :<p>

- Ce n'est pas possible, on peut pas laisser passer ça ! s'exclama Pansy.

- McGonagall nous a dit, que tant que nous n'avions pas de preuve on ne peut rien faire, expliqua Théo aux autres qui attendaient devant le bureau de la directrice.

Une heure plus tôt, Abby avait fait irruption dans la Grande Salle, et leur avait raconté ce qu'elle avait entendu quelques minutes plus tôt :

_Début flashback :_

_Dans une salle vide, à l'heure où habituellement les élèves mangeaient, se trouvait deux élèves de Serpentard, Abby entra à l'intérieur intriguée par ces chuchotements, elle reconnu deux élèves de Serpentard, Terrence Andrews et Astoria Greengrass. La jeune Serpentard avait l'air particulièrement préoccupée, elle ne cessait de faire les cents pas, tandis que Terrence essayait de la calmer en vain._

_- Tu as été complétement stupide, Terrence ! la sermonnait-elle. Je t'avais dis de découvrir son secret__, pas de le torturer._

_- Mais Astoria, tu sais bien qu'il n'aurait jamais parlé de lui même, il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen, essaya-t-il de se justifier._

_- Oui et résultat, tu ne sais rien, et lui a passé une semaine dans le coma, je te préviens Terrence si jamais il sait que c'est toi qui lui a fait ça, tu as interdiction de me trahir. _

_- Astoria... _

_- Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu le tuer, je..._

_- Il n'est pas mort, d'accord, on y est peut-être allé un peu fort, je l'admets, mais tu crois vraiment qu'il nous aurait parlé, même sans les doloris._

_La jeune fille s'arrêta, s'assis sur une table en soupirant puis rajouta d'une voix plus calme._

_- On ne sait toujours pas, pourquoi il s'est soudain rapproché des Gryffondor, et de Loufoca, ça m'énerve Terrence, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point! _

_- Quelque chose vient de me revenir, lorsqu'on est arrivé, il parlait tous seul, expliqua-t-il. _

_- Il parlait tous seul, répéta Astoria en se redressant. _

_- Oui, il se disputait même ! Avec lui même, c'est assez étrange quand on y repense._

_Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait plus, elle réfléchissait tout haut:_

_- Je suis certaine qu'il y a une raison à tout cela, il parlait forcément à quelqu'un. Il faut que l'on découvre à qui il parle, et je suis certaine que Loufoca le sait. _

_- Tu veux que je la fasse parler ? demanda Terrence avec un sourire sadique au visage, sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos._

_- Non, je m'occupe de Loufoca, quant à Drago, il faut être beaucoup plus subtil, je crois que j'ai une idée._

_- Ah oui laquelle ? demanda Terrence._

_- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, je dois la mettre en marche, je te raconterais tout ça plus tard._

_Pour Abby, il n'en fallu pas plus, elle quitta la salle pour aller raconter aux autres ce qu'elle venait d'entendre._

_Fin flashback._

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, ils décidèrent qu'il était plus prudent de ne jamais laisser Luna seule, ils savaient que Terrence n'aurait jamais la patience d'attendre qu'Astoria trouve le moyen de faire parler la Serdaigle.

Abby s'était expliquée avec les autres, et leur avoua qu'elle se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Drago et qu'elle pensait apporter le malheur à tous ceux qui l'approchait. Ils l'a rassurèrent en lui disant que ce n'était pas le cas et qu'elle n'avait plus de raison de les éviter.

- Pansy m'a dit que je te trouverais ici, lança Abby en retrouvant Drago dans la volière. Cela faisait trois semaines depuis qu'Abby leur avait rapporté qui avait agressé Drago, ils se parlaient mais on sentait que Drago ne pardonnait pas à Abby de l'avoir ignoré.

- Drago, est-ce qu'un jour tu me pardonneras, continua-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne disait rien. Quoi, c'est à mon tour d'être ignoré, tu vas faire comme si tu ne me voyais pas, sache que cela ne m'atteint plus.

Elle s'adossa contre un mur et le regarda confier sa lettre à son hibou, puis il se tourna vers elle et le regarda sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes.

- Tu aurais dû venir nous expliquer tout ça Abby !

- J'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles… que tu m'en veuilles ne pas avoir été chercher du secours.

- Pourquoi je t'en aurais voulu, Abby on a communiqué pendant des semaines sans réellement se parler, j'ai l'impression que l'on se connait depuis des années, jamais je ne t'en aurais voulu, commença-t-il à toute vitesse, puis il reprit plus calmement. Je.. Je crois que je te considère comme ma meilleure amie.

Même si elle ne le montra pas, Abby eut un choc, n'importe qui aurait été heureux d'entendre ça mais elle voyait en cette révélation toutes ses chances de le faire tomber amoureux d'elle s'envoler.

- Drago, ça… ça me touche beaucoup, répondit-elle simplement en essayant de cacher sa déception.

- Évite de dire ça à Pansy, conseilla-t-il en souriant. Tel que je la connais elle serait probablement jalouse. Même si elle je l'a considère comme une sœur, je n'ose pas toujours tout lui dire, surtout depuis qu'elle est amie avec les Gryffondor, mais avec toi c'est différent.

- Tu as raison, Pansy parle un peu trop parfois, bien, je… je dois aller voir Luna, on se voit plus tard.

Mais Abby n'alla pas voir Luna, elle préféra s'isoler un peu, ce que lui avait dit Malefoy l'avait quelque peu déstabilisé, elle était touchée qu'il lui fasse confiance, mais elle avait abandonné une nouvelle fois l'espoir que Drago tombe amoureux d'elle, elle n'osait pas aller voir les filles, elle savait d'avance ce qu'elles lui diraient, elle entendait déjà Pansy lui dire : « t'en fais pas, on va tous lui faire comprendre à quel point tu es géniale, il tombera forcément amoureux de toi avant la Saint-Valentin ! », et Ginny renchérirait : « Oh la Saint-Valentin, ça serait formidable si vous la passiez ensemble, vous trouvez pas les filles ? »

La Saint- Valentin, à une époque, Abby adorait cette période de l'année. C'était mieux qu'un roman, voir untel pleurer parce qu'untel ne l'a pas invité, ou bien voir garçons et filles se stresser pour trouver le courage d'inviter l'élu de leur cœur. Mais au-delà du côté triste et drôle de la St-Valentin, ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, c'était observer tous ces couples amoureux. Ceux qui se retrouvaient au coin du feu après les cours ou bien à Pré-au-Lard lorsque ce jour tombait un week-end. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que les histoires de cœur des élèves de Poudlard faisait que le temps passait plus vite pour Abby, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve en plein milieu de l'une d'elle.

Pourtant, elle avait besoin de conseil, elle ne savait plus comment être avec Drago, devait-elle se comporter comme l'amie qu'il voulait ou bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'aimait. Elle s'assit près du lac et continua à réfléchir jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut interrompu par une voix familière.

- Je savais bien que c'était toi. Qu'est-ce tu as ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais quelques choses Théo ? Répondit-elle sans quitter le lac des yeux.

- Parce que tu fais toujours cette tête, lorsque tu as un problème, surtout si ce problème concerne Drago. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

- Rien, il… il a dit qu'il me considérait comme sa meilleure amie.

- Oh, je vois, c'est un gros problème, dit-il sarcastiquement.

- Oui, c'est un problème, s'énerva Abby. S'il me voit comme sa meilleure amie aujourd'hui alors jamais, il ne sera amoureux de moi, j'avais commencé à avoir de l'espoir Théo. L'espoir que cette malédiction soit un jour brisé, et il est parti au moment où il a prononcé ces mots.

En disant cela, elle s'était levée et avait planté son regard dans celui de Théo, puis elle soupira et sa colère retomba pour laisser place à nouveau à la tristesse, elle se tourna vers le lac, pour ne pas laisser Théo la voir pleurer.

- Je comprends Abby, mais Drago ne pense pas encore à ça, tous simplement parce que vous ne vous connaissez pas encore vraiment. Il est plutôt lent comme garçon, ajouta-t-il pour essayer de la faire sourire mais cela ne marcha pas. Quand il saura qui tu es, alors il t'aimera comme tu l'aimes, j'en suis persuadé.

- J'en ai marre Théo, marre d'attendre, ça fait mille ans que j'attends, murmura-t-elle.

- Je sais, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Être sa meilleure amie, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Il ne m'aimera sans doute jamais comme je l'aime, mais j'ai au moins gagné son amitié. Et lorsque je disparaîtrais, je n'aurais pas peur car je sais que je ne serais pas oubliée. Et ça c'est mieux que rien. Elle fit quelques pas en direction du château, s'arrêta pour rajouter. Ne fais pas la même chose avec Luna, tu l'aimes et elle t'aime, tu ferais mieux de lui dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut nous tomber dessus. Théo la regarda s'éloigner en méditant ces paroles, il savait qu'elle avait raison, il regarda le lac une dernière fois soupira et retourna au château.

* * *

><p>La St-Valentin tombait un samedi cette année, une semaine avant tout le château était en effervescence, la plupart des élèves (surtout les filles) n'arrivaient pas à se concentrer sur les cours, elles étaient excitées à l'idée d'être invitée par un garçon, pendant que d'autres désespérait d'être seule.<p>

- Tu as prévu quelque chose pour Samedi ? demanda presque innocemment Pansy.

- Euh, non pas pour le moment, sembla hésiter Drago.

- Oh tu as surement une idée de qui tu pourrais inviter ?

- Non, je pense que je vais me faire une soirée tranquille, seul.

- Seul ? C'est dommage je trouve, avec toute ces filles qui te tourne autour, enfin une en particulier surtout, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Tu as remarqué aussi ! S'exclama le blond. Tu crois que je devrais lui proposer un truc, c'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt pas mal.

- Bien sûr ! Fonce ! répondit la brune. Oh mince on va être en retard, dépêche-toi.

Lorsqu'arriva l'heure du dîner, les filles se retrouvèrent à la table des Serdaigle, sans leur petits-amis respectifs, par ordre de la Serpentard, elle devait s'entretenir au sujet du cas Abby/Drago seules.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle Abby ! Commença Pansy. Je crois que Drago va te proposer quelques choses pour la St-valentin !

- C'est vrai comment tu le sais ? s'exclama Ginny.

- Il me l'a pratiquement dit…

- « Pratiquement dit », qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? La coupa Abby, dubitative.

- Est-ce qu'il a dit « je vais inviter Abby », renchérit Hermione. Si il n'a pas dit son nom, tu peux pas vraiment dire qu'il pensait à elle.

- Je lui ai fait comprendre que ça serait dommage de ne pas prévoir quelques choses pour samedi. En lui faisant comprendre qu'il y a certaine personne qui lui tournait autour. Sous-entendu Abby.

- Oui, mais je ne crois pas que Drago pensait à moi, Pansy.

- Pourquoi, il ne penserait pas à toi Abby, vous passez pratiquement toute votre semaine ensemble. Ça ne peut être que toi, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux encore douter, quand tu viendras m'annoncer qu'il t'a invité, je te dirais avec un grand plaisir « je te l'avais dit. ». Et sur ces paroles, elle quitta la table pour aller rejoindre Blaise à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

- Vous croyez qu'elle a raison, demanda Luna. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas vraiment explicite.

- Laissons la croire ce qu'elle veut, déclara Hermione, mais dans l'histoire c'est Abby qui risque de souffrir.

- De toute façon on saura tout ça avant samedi, ajouta Ginny.

Trois jours plus tard, Drago ne semblait toujours pas avoir invité quelqu'un, puis le jeudi il vînt trouver Abby.

- Abby, je… je pourrais avoir des conseils ?

- Euh, oui bien sûr, accepta-t-elle.

- Voilà, il y a cette fille, je voudrais l'inviter mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

- Ça alors, le grand Drago Malefoy, me demande des conseils pour aborder une fille, je ne crois pas que tu ais eu autant de souci en la matière dans le passé, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Comment ça, tu ne te souviens pas ? Se demanda-t-il, avant de changer d'avis. Peu importe, là ce n'est pas la même chose, elle ne m'attire pas seulement physiquement, elle est gentille, drôle, bref, elle me plaît vraiment, je veux pas passer seulement une soirée avec elle, j'aimerais qu'il y ait plus.

- Donc tu lui as déjà parlé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, ça ne fait pas très longtemps mais oui et on s'entend plutôt bien et on passe pas mal de temps ensemble.

Abby se demanda si il y avait une infime possibilité pour qu'il parle d'elle, après tout, cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il se parlait, il s'entendait très bien, elle savait qu'il l'a trouvait jolie, Pansy avait-elle raison ?

- Si tu veux mon avis, je pense que tu lui plais aussi, et tu ne perds rien à tenter ta chance, conseilla-t-elle. De toute manière il n'y a qu'en lui demandant que tu le sauras et puis franchement, elle serait folle de refuser une soirée avec toi, ajoute-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Tu as probablement raison, merci Abby, si je le pouvais, je t'embrasserais. Je vais lui demander demain soir, si tu veux tu as cas venir vers 18h devant la salle commune de Serpentard comme ça tu la verras et tu sauras si elle a dit oui.

- Bien sûr, j'ai hâte d'y être, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Je dois aller voir Pansy, à plus tard.

Elle alla retrouver la Serpentard pour lui raconter tout ça :

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit.

Abby retrouva soudain espoir, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle, c'était certain, la seule autre

fille avec qui il passait du temps, c'était Pansy. Avec les filles elles s'étaient retrouvé dans la soirée et chacune avait parié, pour Luna se serait le mois de mai, pour Pansy le début du mois de mars, pour Hermione et Ginny le mois d'avril. Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'Abby serait très prochainement libérée de cette malédiction.

- Abby, tu me raccompagnes à ma salle commune, demanda Luna à la fin de leur soirée.

- Bien sûr, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvée seules pour parler.

- Je suis contente de savoir que l'on viendra bientôt à bout de cette malédiction, déclara-t-elle puis elle se tut pendant quelques minutes, ni l'une ni l'autre ne parla, Abby savait que Luna avait quelque chose à lui dire, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne disait rien, elle savait qu'elle lui dirait quand elle serait prête. Théo m'a invité pour la St-valentin.

- Luna, mais c'est géniale, tu devrais dire ça avec plus d'enthousiasme, la taquine-t-elle, mais voyant que cela ne la fit pas réagir elle reprit inquiète. Luna qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- Eh, bien j'ai peur.

- Peur de quoi ? demanda Abby sans comprendre ce qui pouvait inquiéter la Serdaigle.

- Peur de faire n'importe quoi, et si je disais des choses qui pourrait le faire fuir, voyant qu'Abby allait dire quelque chose, elle s'empressa d'ajouter. Je vois bien que vous ne me comprenez pas toujours et que parfois vous me prenez pour une folle…

- Luna ! Luna, stop ! s'exclama Abby en se postant devant elle pour qu'elle s'arrête. Ne dis pas ça, on ne te prend pas pour une folle, c'est vrai on ne te comprend pas toujours, mais n'oublie pas que c'est comme cela que l'on t'aime, Luna. Si Théo t'a invité, c'est qu'il veut être avec toi, avec la Luna que l'on connait. Comportes-toi comme tu es d'habitude et tout se passera bien. Fais-moi confiance, et fais confiance à Théo, d'accord ?

Luna hocha la tête en reniflant, elle essuya ses larmes en remerciant Abby, puis elle continua son chemin en discutant de Ronflak Cornu et Joncheruine, comme ci, rien ne s'était passé. Oui c'était ça, on ne comprenait pas toujours Luna.

La journée du lendemain passa à une vitesse folle pour Abby, elle était terriblement stressé, mais aussi très pressée de retrouver Drago, si bien qu'elle arriva avec un quart d'heure d'avance devant la salle commune des Serpentard. Alors qu'elle faisait les 100 pas devant celle-ci, Drago se montra enfin.

- Ah tu es déjà là ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Tu ne devineras jamais, elle a accepté. Tu avais raison sur toute la ligne.

- Mais comment…

- Drago on y va ? Demanda une jeune fille blonde qui sortait à son tour. À qui tu parlais ?

- A personne, je t'attendais, dit-il en adressant un clin d'œil à Abby. Tu viens on va manger.

Le cœur d'Abby se brisa en voyant Drago s'éloigner avec une autre fille, une fille dont il semblait être tombé amoureux. Au final tout le monde avait perdu son pari, la malédiction ne serait jamais brisée, mais elle ferait bonne figure auprès de Drago, comme elle l'avait dit à Théo, elle n'avait plus peur de partir maintenant, mais pour le moment elle était triste, triste et en colère contre Pansy de l'avoir fait espérer. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la Grande salle avant eux, ce qui n'était pas très compliqué étant donné qu'ils s'arrêtaient toutes les deux minutes pour s'embrasser. Elle se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor où étaient Pansy, Blaise, Luna, Théo et les autres et lança à la Serpentard.

- Maintenant moi aussi, je peux te dire je te l'avais dit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… commença-t-elle sans comprendre, mais lorsqu'elle vit Drago entrer dans la Grande salle avec une grande blonde à son bras elle comprit où Abby voulait en venir, elle avait eu faux sur tout la ligne.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour le chapitre 12 !<strong>

**il est peut-être un peu court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira, hésitez pas à commenter, je trouve vos "critiques" très constructive et j'essaye au maximum d'en tenir compte.**

**je vais essayer de mettre moins de temps à publier le prochain chapitre :)**

**bonne soirée ! (ou journée :p)**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**voilà chapitre 13, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**

**bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13<p>

« - Elle s'appelle Nina Lawrence, expliqua Abby. Elle est en sixième année à Serpentard. »

Nous étions samedi, cela faisait deux jours que Malefoy était apparu dans la Grande Salle avec la jeune fille à son bras. Depuis ce jour, Pansy ne cessait de se confondre en excuse auprès d'Abby et de lancer des regards noirs à Drago qui ne comprenait pas le changement de comportement de la Serpentard. Nina aussi avait le droit à ces regards mais pas seulement de Pansy, Ginny lorsqu'elle était en cours avec elle, lui en faisait voir de toute les couleurs, la pauvre Nina avait goutté à son Chauve-Furie sans même en connaitre la raison.

Drago avait longuement expliqué à Abby comment ils s'étaient rencontrés et comment ils avaient commencé à discuter puis à se voir discrètement en toute amitié. Puis comment sa discussion avec Pansy lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ses sentiments. Ça avait été une véritable torture pour elle.

« - Il est vraiment trop stupide ! s'exclama Pansy énervée contre le Serpentard.

- Comment ils se sont rencontrés déjà ? demanda Hermione.

- Hermione tu penses pas que le raconter une fois ça lui a suffi, lança Ron qui depuis la veille pouvait enfin voir la jeune fille, tous comme Blaise. Désolé Abby.

- Mais moi aussi je suis désolée, je sais que ça doit être dur de nous le raconter encore, mais j'enquête un peu sur elle. Je trouve ça louche, tu dis qu'ils se sont vus pour la première fois à la volière ?

- Oui, elle voulait prendre un hibou de l'école pour envoyer sa lettre. Elle lui a dit qu'elle trouvait son hibou magnifique, tu connais Drago, il adore les compliments, alors il lui a prêté le sien parce que je cite : « une fille aussi belle qu'elle, ne peut pas utiliser les hiboux bas de gamme du château. »

- Et ensuite ?

- Ils se sont revus par hasard à la bibliothèque, il était en train de faire un devoir de métamorphose, et alors qu'il était en train de chercher un livre, elle lui ait littéralement tombé dessus. Puis ils se sont revu par hasard une ou deux fois, il a vu là un signe.

- Une grande bécasse comme elle, ne va pas étudier à la bibliothèque, elle n'étudie pas tout cours, cracha Pansy.

- Pansy, ne soit pas méchante avec elle, c'est une très gentille fille, et intelligente, j'ai pu l'observer, la réprimanda Abby.

- On sait que tu penses le contraire, Abby ça ne sert à rien de le cacher devant nous, intervint Ginny.

- Peut-être mais désormais Drago est mon ami, il n'est pas amoureux de moi mais d'elle, alors je respecte son choix. Même si ce sera dur j'essaierai de me réjouir pour lui. Vous devriez faire de même, expliqua t'elle en quittant rapidement la table. »

Elle quitta le château pour aller devant le lac, elle se mentait à elle-même, elle serait incapable de faire comme-ci de rien était. Pour le moment, il ne sortait pas officiellement avec elle, mais elle savait que bientôt, ils formeraient probablement un couple, c'était une question d'heure maintenant.

« - Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Luna ! lança-telle en entendant des pas derrière elle.

- Oh là là ! T'as pas l'air de bonne humeur toi ! répondit une voix qui n'était pas celle de la Serdaigle.

- Drago… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu n'es pas avec… Ta Nina, cracha-t-elle plus méchamment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Ouh, c'est bon rentre tes griffes Abby, essaya-t-il de plaisanter, mais voyant que cela ne fonctionnait pas, il reprit plus sérieusement. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- Rien, je… je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas parler comme ça, pardon.

- Tu es sûre, je commence à te connaître Abby, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, dis le moi je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

- Je ne crois pas que tu le pourrai, répondit-elle en souriant légèrement.

- Essaye toujours, dit-il en haussant les épaules. »

Elle fut tenté de lui dire, mais cela ne changerait probablement rien, elle décida donc de changer de conversation, même si celle qui suivrait allait sûrement lui briser le cœur aussi :

« - Ce n'est rien, et puis je ne voudrais pas t'ennuyer avec mes histoires, surtout pas aujourd'hui. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour ce soir ?

- Je vais l'emmener dîner.

- C'est plutôt simple comme programme. »

Prenant sa remarque comme un reproche, il reprit rapidement pour se justifier :

« - Elle aime les choses simples, bien sûr ce sera un diner romantique.

- Oh ce n'était pas un reproche, se rattrapa-t-elle, je veux dire… moi aussi j'aime les choses simples, murmura-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Rien, ajoute-t-elle précipitamment. Je réfléchissais tout haut.

- Tu crois que ça lui plaira ? Bien sûr, on ne fera pas que ça…

- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu comptes faire après le diner avec elle ! Le coupa Abby en haussant la voix, elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus, surtout connaissant la réputation du Serpentard.

- C'est bon calme-toi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives tu es bizarre ?

- Rien de toute manière tu ne comprendrais pas. Laisse-moi tranquille, j'ai envie d'être seule, répondit-elle sèchement en lui tournant le dos, Drago vexé s'en alla sans comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal. »

Malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'elle avait elle ne pourrait pas faire comme-ci de rien était, elle en voulait à Drago, elle lui en voulait de ne pas avoir vu qu'elle l'aimait, elle lui en voulait de s'intéresser à Nina et pas à elle. Soudain elle eut une idée, une idée qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, mais tant pis, il ne lui restait plus que quatre mois avant de disparaître, elle devait tout tenter pour les séparer. Il y a quelques années, elle aurait laissé faire en se disant qu'il méritait d'être heureux avec la personne qu'il avait choisi, mais le fait est qu'Abby en avait marre d'être invisible, et donc de ne pas être remarquée. Alors c'était décidé, elle jouerait les esprits frappeurs. Et la première qui serait touchée serait Nina.

« - Blaise, toi qui connais Drago, est- ce que tu pourrais me conseiller sur la manière de m'habiller pour ce soir ? demanda timidement Nina au Serpentard.

- Euh… hésita-t-il, il ne savait pas trop de quelle côté se ranger, d'un côté sa petite amie qui détestait Nina et de l'autre son meilleur ami. Il allait répondre quand Abby arriva en lui disant :

- De façon provocante, dis-lui ça.

Blaise hésita, puis il se dit qu'il préférait voir son meilleur ami avec une fille comme Abby.

- Drago aime la provocation, si j'étais toi, je mettrais ma robe la plus courte et je me maquillerais beaucoup.

- Tu es sûr, je veux dire… commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompu par Blaise.

- Mais oui, je le connais depuis qu'on est gamin, fais-moi confiance, lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La jeune fille alla dans son dortoir lentement méditant ses paroles.

- Abby ! Tu te rends compte si jamais elle lui dit j'aurais des ennuis.

- Tu auras cas lui dire la vérité, ça m'est égal maintenant, coupa Abby en quittant le Serpentard. »

Vers sept heures, elle alla à l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard, Drago sortit le premier, elle se cacha pour ne pas être vu et attendit que Nina sorte.

Drago semblait anxieux, Abby ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, il sursauta quand le mur s'ouvrit mais ce fut Théo qui sortait pour aller chercher Luna, ils se saluèrent brièvement et Théo laissa le blond seul. Quand soudain le mur s'ouvrit à nouveau, sur Nina, Drago fut subjugué par la beauté de la jeune fille, elle était habillée avec un robe rouge qui était tout sauf vulgaire, elle lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux, elle était maquillée très légèrement.

« - Quelle peste, s'écria Abby.

- Waouh ! Nina tu es magnifique, s'exclama le Serpentard.

- Merci, tu es très beau toi aussi. Lui dit-elle en souriant. Bien qu'à tu prévu pour ce soir ?

- C'est une surprise. Allez viens, ne soyons pas en retard, expliqua-t-il en lui prenant doucement la main et en se dirigeant vers la sortie des cachots, en passant devant une tapisserie, il crut y voir Abby mais il se dit qu'il avait dû rêver. »

Elle décida de les suivre, visiblement il avait prévu de l'emmener dîner à Pré-au-Lard, franchement ça ne paraissait pas très romantique, le seul endroit où l'on pouvait manger à Pré-au-Lard c'était les Trois Balais.

Arrivé au village, il lui chuchota quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas, il lui prit la main et transplana avec elle.

Mince pensa-t-elle, elle n'avait pas pensé à cela, tant pis elle décida qu'elle n'était pas à un jour près, et retourna vers le château et attendit dans la salle commune de Serdaigle pour que Luna lui raconte sa soirée.

Mais Luna ne rentra pas, elle aurait dû s'inquiéter, c'est vrai mais elle savait que Théo n'était pas rentré non plus. Il ne pouvait qu'être ensemble. Vers dix heures, elle alla dans la Grande Salle pour voir qui était réveillé, chez les Serpentard, il y avait Théo en grande discussion avec un élève dont Abby ignorait le nom et chez les Serdaigle, Luna qui arborait un immense sourire en regardant la neige tomber du faux plafond. Chez les Gryffondor Harry parlait Quidditch avec Seamus et Dean. Elle alla vers Luna, bientôt rejointe par Hermione et Ginny qui venait d'arriver, quelques minutes plus tard se fut Pansy qui les rejoignit.

« - Alors ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

Les trois autres filles regardèrent Luna qui souriait toujours, elle mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Alors, j'ai passé une soirée merveilleuse, on a d'abord été dîner, puis on a visité Londres, c'est une ville magnifique vous ne trouvez pas ? Ajoute-t-elle rêveuse. Moi j'adore cette ville.

- Et ? S'impatienta Ginny.

- Vous êtes ensemble ? Rajoutèrent Hermione et Abby.

- On a marché le long de la Tamise, et on est monté dans la grande roue du millénaire, ce manège moldu, explique-t-elle. Et puis on s'est embrassé, donc oui, je crois qu'on est ensemble.

- Luna c'est génial ! S'exclama Abby. Je suis très contente pour toi. Tu vois je t'avais dit que…

- Abby ? Interrogea Ginny mais elle se stoppa en voyant ce qui l'avait interrompu, dans la Grande Salle, venait d'entrer Drago et Nina, seulement avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis, la jeune fille embrassa le Serpentard.

- Oh Abby, je suis… mais avant que Pansy ait pu fini sa phrase, Abby fonça t'elle un fantôme vers eux, ce qui les déséquilibra et fit tomber au passage la Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? C'était bizarre, s'interrogea Nina.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Drago en l'aidant à se relever. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, assura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser. Bien je vais voir mais amis, et toi ne soit pas trop dur avec les tiens d'accord. »

« - Blaise, faut que j'te parle, déclara le blond en voyant son ami arriver dans la Grande Salle.

- Oh, mec ça peut attendre, j'ai faim.

- Pourquoi tu as voulu gâcher mon rendez-vous ? »

Le Serpentard se stoppa net, il essaya de nier mais malheureusement, il ne sut pas mentir.

« - Ne me mens pas Blaise, je sais que tu lui as dit de s'habiller de manière provocante. Pourquoi, tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Ce… ce n'est pas ça, Drago, c'est juste que… Je pense que tu mérites quelqu'un d'autre, répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Tu ne la connais pas ! S'exclama-t-il en colère contre son ami. De quel droit te permets-tu de te mêler de ma vie privée. Je ne veux plus que tu l'approche compris ! »

Blaise n'eut d'autre choix que d'acquiescer.

« - Je pensais que tu étais mon ami, mais au final, je me suis trompé, lâcha le blond avant d'aller s'assoir à la table des Serpentard, Blaise n'avait plus faim d'un coup, il décida de sortir dehors malgré la neige, pour réfléchir un peu, peut-être venait-il de perdre son meilleur ami, et pour quoi, pour une fille. Mais pourquoi avait-il menti à Nina en écoutant Abby, il ne savait pas, peut-être voyait-il plutôt Drago avec quelqu'un comme Abby, mais il n'imaginait pas que les choses irait si loin.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit la vérité ? demanda Abby qui venait de surgir de derrière un arbre.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il après quelques minutes de réflexion, peut-être que je n'ai pas assez confiance en Nina.

- Peut-être mais à cause de moi, tu risques de perdre ton meilleur ami, je suis désolé Blaise, je n'aurais pas dû te mêler à ça.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Abby. C'était ma décision, je crois… commença-t-il, il s'arrêta quelques secondes, avant de reprendre en regardant la jeune fille dans les yeux. Drago est devenu quelqu'un de meilleur grâce à toi. Il y a quelque mois, jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir une petite amie. Tu.. tu l'as fait devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. »

Abby fut touché par ce que Blaise venait de lui dire, par rapport aux filles, il était assez discret. Abby ne savait pas s'il voyait d'un bonne œil, le fait que les filles veuillent absolument que Drago sorte avec Abby.

« - Il t'aime Abby, j'en suis persuadé. Seulement, il ne s'en est pas encore rendu compte, conclut-il. Et tu sais quoi, je vais tout faire pour lui ouvrir les yeux.

- Et on va t'y aider Blaise, assura Pansy qui arrivait avec les filles et Nott.

- Oui d'ailleurs, les garçons sont aussi de notre côté, ajouta Ginny.

- Non ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça. Surtout vous, dit-elle à l'attention des Serpentard. Il est votre ami et je ne veux pas qu'il vous déteste à cause de moi.

- S'il continue à sortir avec cette Nina, il va les détester, tu sais Abby je trouve qu'elle n'est pas clair cette fille. Elle cache quelque chose, assura Ginny. On pense qu'elle va essayer de le monter contre nous.

- Ça me touche beaucoup, mais laissez-moi faire s'il vous plait, promettez le moi ? »

Chacun promis à Abby qu'il n'agirait pas mais elle savait qu'ils ne tiendraient probablement pas leurs promesses, mais elle préféra se taire et les écouta discuter de la manière dont ils se débarrasseraient Nina. Puis ils se séparèrent pour profiter de leur dimanche Abby elle préféra rester seule, pendant quelques instants. Elle décida de faire le tour du château, pour voir les nombreux couples qui s'étaient formés la veille. Au cours de sa ronde, elle croisa trois nouveaux couples, dont un particulièrement étrange, un couple de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, il y a quelques années, cela aurait été impossible. Elle croisa aussi une jeune fille en pleurs, qui pleurait parce que l'homme qu'elle aimait en avait invité une autre.

En y réfléchissant, elle se dit qu'elle ne pourrait rien y changer, Drago semblait aimer Nina et Nina semblait réellement l'aimer contrairement à ce que pouvait dire Ginny, mais il ne lui restait plus que quelques mois d'existence, et elle voulait en profiter, en continuant de jouer les esprits frappeurs pas seulement contre Nina mais aussi contre tous ceux qui le méritait.

Fin février arriva bien vite, et Abby prit son rôle d'esprit frappeur très à cœur, elle faisait peur aux préfets lors de leur ronde, pas tous les préfets mais uniquement ceux qui profitaient de leur pouvoir pour pénaliser les autres maisons. Et elle s'occupait aussi de Terrence Andrews qui aimait terrifier les plus jeunes, seulement il était beaucoup plus difficile pour Abby de lui faire peur, mais de toutes les personnes, la plus facile à terroriser était Nina. Dans d'autres conditions, elle se serait détesté de faire ça, mais il était maintenant mi-mars, il ne lui restait donc plus longtemps à « vivre », alors elle en profitait, et de temps en temps, elle aimait embêter Malefoy sans qu'il ne sache que c'était elle.

« - Je commence à en avoir assez, je sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais ce n'est pas normal tout ce qui nous arrive, s'énerva Drago alors qu'il était dans le parc avec Nina.

- Calmes-toi Drago, je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication logique à tout ça, la rassura-t-elle. Tu ne vois pas qui pourrait nous en vouloir. »

Il s'arrêta soudainement et déclara en regardant au loin :

« - Attend moi là ! »

Et sans rien rajouter il s'avança rapidement vers un groupe qui était assis au bord du lac.

« - Zabini ! Il faut que je te parle ! Appela-t-il avec un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la négociation. Seul à seul, rajouta-t-il en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas.

- Je t'écoute, quoi que tu ais à me dire, il n'y a rien que Théo ou Pansy ne sache déjà, répondit calmement Blaise.

- Très bien, alors ça veut dire que vous êtes aussi au courant.

- Calme-toi Drago ! De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Pansy qui pensait savoir de quoi voulait parler le Serpentard.

- De quoi est-ce que je parle, répéta le blond. De vous, je sais pas comment vous vous y prenez, mais vous allez arrêter. Vous n'allez pas réussir à nous séparer.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on essayerait de vous séparer, demanda innocemment Théo.

- Je sais pas peut-être parce que vous êtes jaloux, après tout on ne passe plus autant de temps ensemble.

- Pourquoi serions-nous jaloux d'elle, cracha Pansy en essayant de cacher son mépris pour la Serpentard mais Drago s'en rendit compte.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'aimes pas, hein ? Tu ne la connais même pas ! S'énerva-t-il. Et toi tu penses la même chose, je suppose, demanda-t-il à Théo.

- Je ne la connais pas c'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas envie de la connaître, j'ai l'impression qu'elle essaye de nous séparer.

- De nous séparer, répéta-t-il. Mais enfin elle ne demande qu'à vous connaître. Et puis vous pouvez parler vous, vous n'arrêtez pas de traîner avec les Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, je suis certain qu'eux aussi sont dans le coup. »

Mais personne ne put répondre, Nina venait d'arriver, elle avait entendu toute la conversation semblait désolé de la tournure que prenait les évènements.

« - Drago, je ne veux pas que tu te disputes avec tes amis à cause de moi.

- Ne t'en fais pas, enfin je vois leur vrai visage.

-Tu débloques complètement, intervînt Blaise. De toute manière, on peut dire qu'elle a réussi puisque tu t'es éloigné de nous.

- Non de toi seulement, enfin c'est ce que je pensais puisque Théo vient de me dire ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Et puis Pansy j'imagine que tu vas suivre Blaise ?

- Bien sûr, je pense la même chose qu'eux Drago, répondit-elle. Tu as changé depuis que tu es avec elle, mais changé en mal.

- Vous me décevez beaucoup, je pensais qu'on était amis, qu'après avoir fait la guerre ensemble rien ne pourrait nous séparer, mais je me suis trompé, ils ont réussi à nous séparer, et tout ça c'est de ta faute Pansy, si tu n'étais pas devenu amie avec les Gryffondor.

- De ma faute, répéta-t-elle puis elle repris avec un ton menaçant tout en se rapprochant de lui. Je ne t'ai pas forcé à leur parler, Drago. Je deviens amie avec qui je veux, tu m'entends, c'est fini le temps où tu te prenais pour le petit chef, ne mets pas toute la responsabilité sur moi, Malefoy, tout cela c'est de ta faute et de la cruche qui te sert de copine !

- Je t'interdis de l'insulter ! Excuses-toi tout de suite, ordonna-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers la Serpentard. Blaise vint se poster devant elle et sortit également sa baguette.

- Drago, ce n'est rien… Tenta Nina.

- Non, elle te doit des excuses et elle va le faire !

- Je ne suis pas ton chien Malefoy et je ne m'excuserais pas pour avoir dit ce que je pense, répondit-elle en poussant un peu Blaise de devant elle pour montrer à Drago qu'elle n'avait pas peur. »

Sentant que Drago risquait de perdre son sang-froid et ne voulant pas que sa petite-amie soit blessée, Blaise voulut le désarmer mais il fut devancé par Drago qui utilisa le sortilège de désarmement à sa place, mais alors qu'il voulut le pétrifier, sa baguette lui sauta des mains pour atterrir dans celle de Théo.

« - Ça suffit ! Vous allez vous calmer… »

Mais Malefoy n'écoutait plus, il se jeta sur Blaise et ils commencèrent à se battre, Théo et Pansy essayèrent de les séparer tandis que Nina hurlait que quelqu'un vienne les aider. Harry, Ron, Neville et Luna arrivèrent en courant après avoir entendu la Serpentard crier, ils furent aussi rejoints par Hermione et Ginny.

« - Lâchez-moi ! hurla Drago à Théo et Neville qui venait de le séparer de Blaise. Harry et Ron aidèrent Blaise à se relever. Malefoy avait la lèvre fendue et aurait probablement un cocard. Quand à Blaise, il allait devoir aller voir Mme Pomfresh le plus vite possible car son nez semblait cassé. Une fois que le blond semblait calmé, Neville et Théo le lâchèrent.

- Je ne veux plus te voir, Zabini. D'ailleurs, je ne veux plus voir aucun d'entre vous, je suis sûr que vous êtes tous dans le coup, n'est-ce pas ?! »

Jamais ils n'avaient vu Malefoy aussi énervé, la colère déformait son visage, Nina n'osait même pas s'approcher, personne ne répondit quand la voix d'Abby déclara calmement :

« - Non, il n'y avait que moi. »

* * *

><p>Et voilà, pour ma part je ne suis pas très contente de la dernière partie mais j'avais un gros manque d'inspiration :

j'essayerai de me rattraper pour le prochain. On arrive bientôt à la fin de, je ne sais encore combien de chapitre il me reste, peut-être que je terminerais au prochain chapitre ou peut-être qu'il en restera deux, je verrais bien.

N'oubliez pas de commenter ça m'intéresse toujours de savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire ;)

Bisous !


	15. Chapitre 14

**Coucou !**

**pour le temps de publication, mais je dois avouer que je commence à en avoir un peu marre de cette histoire et j'ai hâte de la terminer. Je n'ai plus autant d'inspiration qu'avant et je pense que cela se ressent dans l'écriture. **

**je n'ai plus vraiment le temps d'écrire avec les cours mais je vais essayer de la terminer avant bientôt? (avant la fin de l'année, promis :p) **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 14<p>

_- Non, il n'y avait que moi._

- Abby ! reprit Drago après quelques minutes, on pouvait lire la surprise sur son visage.

- Non, on était tous dans le coup… s'écria Pansy mais elle fut coupé par Abby.

- Arrête Pansy, je ne vous laisserai pas endosser la responsabilité de mes actes. Drago, les évènements étranges de cette semaine dont Nina et toi avez été victime, c'est moi qui les ai causés, elle s'était avancée vers le Serpentard en lui disant cela et avant qu'il puisse l'interrompre, elle continua. Et je continuerai encore et encore.

- Pourquoi Abby, je pensais que tu étais mon amie ? balbutia Drago, il s'était attendu à cela de part de Blaise après qu'il ait voulu gâcher son rendez-vous avec Nina, de Pansy parce qu'elle était sa petite-amie et même des Gryffondor, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'Abby aurait été la seule responsable.

- Tu ne devines pas ? répondit-elle simplement.

Drago ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt, non, il ne devinait pas pourquoi. Il est vrai que depuis quelque temps Abby agissait de manière étrange, mais il n'avait jamais su pourquoi, il allait répliquer mais il fut devancé par Nina qui s'écria hystérique.

- Qui est Abby ? Drago, à qui est-ce que tu parles ? Est-ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

L'intervention de Nina fit reprendre conscience de la situation à tout le monde, Ginny et Hermione regardèrent Neville qui avait un regard tout aussi perdu que celui de la Serpentard. L'espace d'un instant, ils avaient complétement oublié que Neville et Nina ne pouvaient voir ni entendre Abby.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller tout lui expliquer, conseilla-t-elle sèchement en le regardant droit dans les yeux, il passa son regard d'Abby à sa petite-amie, elle semblait toujours aussi perdue.

- Viens, lui dit-il en lui prenant la main, il se tourna vers Abby. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de toi Abby, tu semblais être quelqu'un de juste et de loyale, tu étais une bonne amie, compréhensive et pleine de conseil, je me suis trompé. Je regrette d'avoir assez cru en toi pour te voir.

Si Abby fut choquée par ce que venait de lui dire Drago elle ne le montra pas, il commença à s'en aller vers le château, mais il s'arrêta en entendant la réponse d'Abby :

- Justement, j'en ai assez de jouer ce rôle.

Il était toujours dos à eux, il médita quelques secondes ce qu'il venait d'entendre et fut même tenté de se tourner vers Abby, mais il sentit la main de Nina le tirer vers le château.

Abby regarda Drago s'éloigner, elle gardait la tête haute mais au fond elle était triste. Tout le monde la regardait, Pansy s'approche d'elle mais avant qu'elle puisse dire quoique ce soit, Abby déclara avant de disparaître :

- Vous devriez expliquer à Neville, le pauvre, il a l'air perdu.

- Tu vois la fille de l'histoire de Lovegood, celle qu'elle a rencontrée lors de la réunion avec les parents ? Commença Drago, Nina hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle voyait de quoi il parlait. Et bien, elle existe vraiment, c'est elle Abby.

Il avait fallu quelques minutes à Drago pour se remettre de cette dispute, il avait perdu tous ses amis en l'espace de quelques instants. Etait-ce de sa faute ? Il n'en avait pas l'impression et pourtant il n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'il aurait pu empêcher tout cela. Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute, tout avait dérapé le jour où il avait connu Abby. Après quelques minutes il décida de ne plus laisser Nina dans le flou. Il décida de tout lui dire, l'histoire de Luna, la partie de Poker, le gage selon lequel il devait aller au bal avec elle et ce même s'il ne la voyait pas, il évoqua même leur lien spécial qui leur permettait de communiquer puis Nina sembla choqué lorsqu'il lui parla de l'agression et enfin du fait qu'il put enfin la voir lors de son réveil.

- Je suis déçu de son comportement, je n'aurais jamais cru ça d'elle, elle était mon amie, c'est elle qui m'a conseillée pour oser t'aborder.

- Tu ne devrais pas leur en vouloir Drago, peut-être qu'elle avait peur que tu t'éloignes.

- Peut-être, concéda-t-il, mais ça montre qu'elle n'a pas confiance en moi. En tout cas ce n'est pas moi qui irais m'excuser.

- Je comprends, sache juste que si tu décidais de leur pardonner, je te soutiendrais, dit-elle en lui passant la main dans le dos en geste de réconfort. Drago la regarda en se disant qu'il avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir.

- Viens, je connais un passage pour sortir du château, dit-il en se levant de son fauteuil. On ne va pas les laisser nous gâcher cette journée. Je vais chercher un truc dans mon dortoir et on y va.

Abby voulait parler au Serpentard mais arriva dans la Salle Commune au moment où Drago montait dans son dortoir, elle regarda Nina et ce dit qu'au fond, elle n'avait aucune raison de la haïr, elles étaient seulement amoureuses du même homme et Nina avait eu plus de chance qu'elle. Abby allait rejoindre son dortoir quand quelqu'un rentra dans la Salle et lorsqu'elle vit la Serpentard elle s'exclama :

- Ah Nina te voilà ! Cela fait un moment que je te cherche, pour parler de notre affaire.

- Astoria ! Pour l'instant ce n'est pas trop le moment, dit précipitamment Nina. Avant qu'elle puisse continuer Drago revint de son dortoir.

- Ça y est, on peut y aller… Oh, Astoria, salua-t-il sèchement.

-Drago, répondit-elle simplement.

Il allait lancer une réplique cinglante mais se ravisa soudainement et lança un regard noir en direction d'Astoria qui le pris pour elle, mais en réalité ce regard était adressé à Abby, qui n'avait pas bougé en entendant le Serpentard arriver.

- Allons-y Drago, intervint Nina. Astoria on a qu'à se voir demain pour notre devoir, disons 17 heures à la bibliothèque. Elle attrapa la main du blond pour l'entraîner hors de la salle.

- Tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable avec elle, rouspéta Nina. Elle est mon amie.

- J'y peux rien, elle m'énerve depuis 2 ans elle n'arrête pas de me courir après, je suis même étonné qu'elle te parle encore depuis qu'on est ensemble. Et pour tout te dire, je la soupçonne d'être responsable de mon agression, devant l'air surpris de sa petit-amie il continua. Abby a surpris une conversation entre Terrence et elle.

- Quoi ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'arrêtant soudainement. Je ne peux pas le croire, Astoria peut-être peste mais jamais elle n'aurait pu faire une chose pareille. J'en suis certaine, elle a dû être manipulé par Terrence, ou bien Abby aurait mentit j'en suis persuadée, elle ne peut pas avoir fait ça. Et pour ce qui et de notre relation, elle a été très compréhensive, elle ne veut que mon bonheur.

- Peut-être, concéda-t-il. Je vais essayer de faire des efforts.

Il voulut l'embrasser mais elle le stoppa en posant son index sur la bouche du Serpentard et lui dit :

- Plus de regard noir ?

- Plus de regard noir, soupira-t-il, puis il se remit à marcher. Même si celui-ci n'était pas pour elle mais pour Abby.

Le visage de la Serpentard changea soudainement de couleur.

-Elle était là, bredouilla-t-elle.

Drago s'arrêta en voyant le visage de Nina, il retourna vers elle.

- Oui, je ne sais pas depuis quand elle était là, quand je suis monté dans mon dortoir elle n'était pas là en tout cas. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- Rien, balbutia-t-elle. C'est que je viens de me rendre compte qu'à tout moment elle peut m'épier sans que je ne le sache.

Abby n'avait pas voulu les suivre, elle voulait lui laisser du temps pour se remettre de cette dispute, mais elle décida qu'à l'avenir elle devrait surveiller Nina, elle ne savait pas que la Serpentard était proche d'Astoria, et de toute évidence, elles cachaient quelque chose.

Elle alla les rejoindre dans le parc où ils étaient restés après la dispute mais décida de ne pas leur révéler tout de suite la conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre Nina et Astoria.

- C'était donc pour ça, toutes ces conversations étranges ! S'exclama Neville lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de tout leur expliquer

- Tu nous crois ? Demanda Luna, le garçon hocha la tête tout en disant :

- Vous êtes neuf à dire pouvoir la voir. Alors oui, je vous crois. Il lança un clin d'œil à la blonde qui lui répondit par un sourire, elle était heureuse que son ami la croie, elle se tourna vers les filles et leur lança :

- Eh bien, Neville nous crois tout de suite lui. Quand je pense au temps que j'ai mis à vous convaincre.

Les filles firent une moue désolée, Luna leur sourit pour leur signifier qu'elle ne leur en voulait pas ce qui leur rendit leur sourire. Mais dans les yeux de Pansy, on pouvait y lire de la tristesse.

- Il a peut-être raison, déclara-t-elle après quelques minutes. On s'est tellement focalisé sur Abby, qu'on a oublié ce que pouvait ressentir Drago. J'avais tort, il te voit seulement comme une amie et rien d'autre Abby, j'espère que tu me pardonneras ma naïveté.

Honteuse elle baissa les yeux, Abby s'approcha d'elle et fit un geste dans sa direction comme pour poser sa main sur sa joue. Le vent froid sur son visage lui fit relever la tête, elle vit le visage d'Abby et alors qu'elle s'attendait à y voir de la colère ou de la tristesse, elle y vit un sourire, et doucement elle lui dit :

- Ne t'en veux pas Pansy, tu as raison sur une chose, peut-être as-tu eu tort sur les sentiments de Drago, mais je ne t'en veux pas, comme toi, je ne veux que son bonheur et si il est heureux avec une autre que moi, je comprendrais, elle s'éloigna un peu de Pansy pour pouvoir voir tout le monde et reprit d'une voix assurée. Mais je pense que Nina ne peux pas lui apporter ce bonheur, elle cache quelque chose, j'en suis persuadée et je trouverais ce que c'est.

- Peut-être, mais il a l'air vraiment accro, commenta Ginny. Comment on va faire pour le découvrir, si on la suit il s'en rendra forcément compte.

- Je m'en charge, répondit Abby. Il n'y a que moi qui peux découvrir ce qu'elle cache. Je ne veux pas que vous vous en mêliez, vous devriez vous tenir tranquille quelque temps, Drago finira surement par vous pardonner.

-Abby ! Non laisse nous t'aider, intervint Luna, mais elle fut interrompu par Abby.

- Non Luna, je dois m'en charger moi-même, si j'ai tort et que vous m'aider, cela retombera sur vous et en particulier sur vous trois, explique-t-elle en désignant les Serpentard.

- Elle a raison, acquiesça Théo. Il vaut mieux que tu enquêtes d'abord, par contre si tes soupçons sont confirmés nous serons là pour t'aider.

- De tout manière, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste à faire jusqu'en juin, lança Abby. Promettez- moi de ne pas vous en mêler d'accord ?

A contre cœur, les filles hochèrent la tête, suivit des garçons, puis le silence s'installa, mais ce silence fut interrompu par Neville qui demanda :

- Elle… Elle est encore en train de parler ?

Devant son air dubitatif Abby ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, elle fut bientôt suivit par les autres.

L'espace d'un instant, ils oublièrent complétement ce qui s'était passé.

Le lendemain à 17h, Abby était déjà à la bibliothèque, elle attendait patiemment l'arrivée de Nina Lawrence et Astoria Greengrass. Astoria fut la première à arriver, elle s'installa à une table dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque pour être sûr de ne pas être entendu, puis arriva Nina, elle ne semblait pas très rassurée et ne cessait de regarder autour d'elle de peur d'être épiée. Elle vit Astoria dans le fond de la bibliothèque et alla rapidement la rejoindre.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as… commença Greengrass mais elle fut interrompu par Nina.

- Chut ! Elle regarda autour d'elle puis elle se pencha vers Astoria en chuchotant. On n'est peut-être pas toute seule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, il n'y personne à part nous par ici, répondit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

- Tu ne comprends pas, ça a un rapport avec l'histoire de Lovegood, reprit-elle toujours en chuchotant, Abby dû se rapprocher pour entendre ce qu'elle disait. Tu sais celle qu'elle a racontée en début d'année ?

- Oui, celle avec la fille qui doit vivre tel un fantôme à cause d'une malédiction lancée par Serpentard.

Nina hocha rapidement la tête et tout en regardant autour d'elle elle supplia son amie :

- S'il te plait Astoria, moins fort. Elle est peut-être ici.

- Tu me fais peur Nina, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Tu ne comprends pas, dit-elle précipitamment, puis elle continua en chuchotant encore plus bas. Lovegood a dit que peu de personne peuvent la voir et Terrence t'a dit qu'il parlait tous seul lorsqu'il l'a vu, tu ne fais pas le rapprochement ?

Astoria allait lui répondre mais elle referma le bouche aussitôt, elle venait de comprendre.

- Tu veux dire que… Sachant ce qu'Astoria allait dire, Nina hoche la tête pour lui dire qu'elle avait raison, la Serpentard reprit. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle est peut-être en train de nous écouter.

- Peut-être, je n'en sais rien. Drago est capable de la voir, mais il s'est disputé avec elle. D'ailleurs, il s'est disputé avec tous ses amis.

Astoria qui s'était aussi mis à regarder autour d'elle de manière suspicieuse, arrêta son regard vers Abby, Abby n'osait plus bouger, la voyait-elle, ce n'était pas possible, on aurait dit qu'elle l'a regardait droit dans les yeux. Abby se dit que c'était stupide, cette pimbêche ne pouvait pas la voir, elle décida de regarder ce qu'il y avait derrière elle, et fut aussitôt soulagée de voir que la Serpentard regardait Terrence Andrews qui se dirigeait vers elles.

- Alors les filles, comment ça avance ?

- Très bien Terrence, très bien, répondit Astoria avec un sourire machiavélique sur le visage, elle allait continuer mais s'en fut trop pour Abby, elle avait sa preuve, Nina se fichait de Drago, énervée, elle fonça droit sur Astoria pour la déstabiliser, elle se leva en sentant un immense vent froid, elle fut déséquilibré mais Terrence la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe, Abby s'arrêta derrière eux, le sourire de la Serpentard revînt après quelques secondes.

- Alors tu nous as entendus, déclara-t-elle. Tu étais là depuis le début, tu vas probablement aller rapporter tout cela à Drago, mais va-t-il te croire ? Nina est très douée pour persuader les gens, si je me souviens bien de l'histoire de Loufoca, il te reste quelques mois à vivre. Profites en bien, je te le conseille.

Abby regarda avec haine Astoria qui même si elle ne savait pas où regarder, avait un regard déterminé. N'en pouvant plus Abby quitta la bibliothèque dans un immense fracas, faisant tomber de ses étagère plusieurs livres et s'envoler les parchemins d'élèves en train de travailler, la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant que la porte de la bibliothèque ne claque furent les hurlements de Mr Pince horrifié du mauvais traitement que venait d'avoir certain de ses précieux livres.

- Elle te cache vraiment quelque chose, lâcha Abby en retrouvant Malefoy au détour d'un couloir.

- Je croyais que tu avais compris que je ne voulais plus te voir, répliqua le blond pour toute réponse.

Elle ignora sa réponse et continua à le suivre tout en lui parlant :

- Je les ai suivis, toute les deux à la bibliothèque. Elles parlaient de toi, Nina à tout dit à Astoria, à propos de moi. Je crois qu'Astoria a demandé à Nina de te séduire pour pouvoir découvrir pourquoi tu semblais parler tout seul quand Terrence t'a agressé.

- Tu divagues complétement ma pauvre, rétorqua-t-il en s'arrêtant soudainement. Vous ne savez vraiment pas quoi inventer pour nous séparer.

Abby leva les yeux au ciel, il ne voulait vraiment pas comprendre :

- Franchement Drago, tu connais Nina depuis combien de temps, un mois, peut-être deux ? Mais Blaise, Pansy et Théo tu les connais depuis au moins sept ans, vous avez vécu la guerre ensemble, tu crois vraiment qu'il voudrait ton malheur, ils s'inquiètent pour toi, et moi aussi. Nina n'est pas claire, je suis certaine que toi aussi tu n'arrêtes pas d'y réfléchir de te demander si j'ai raison ou non. Et cela prouve que tu doutes car si tu avais tellement confiance en elle, tu ne te poserais pas toute ces questions.

- Tu ne me connais pas ! hurla-t-il, puis avant de repartir il lui lança : d'ailleurs, tu ne me connaîtras jamais, tu sais pourquoi, parce que bientôt tu n'existeras plus et je serais enfin débarrassé de toi !

Abby resta là, ébahi par ce qu'il venait de lui dire, elle se demandait s'il le pensait vraiment, s'il voulait vraiment qu'elle disparaisse à jamais.

- Je suis contente que tu fasses des efforts pour Astoria, déclara Nina. Drago lui adressa pour toute réponse un sourire, mais ce sourire semblait triste, puis il baissa les yeux vers son assiette, la Serpentard ne s'en formalisa pas et se tourna vers une amie avec qui elle commença à discuter.

Le mois de mars venait de se terminer et avec lui arrivait les beaux jours, les élèves étaient heureux d'enfin pouvoir sortir plus souvent dans le parc, mais malgré le beau temps, certains élèves n'avaient pas le moral. Drago voyait bien les regards tristes que Pansy lui lançait, il n'avait qu'une envie la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler et il voyait bien les tentatives de ses deux autres amis pour renouer le dialogue, mais il restait toujours froid et distant avec eux, même si il mourrait d'envie d'aller leur parler et de leur pardonner. Pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ? lui-même l'ignorait.

La vérité, c'est que la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Abby le faisait beaucoup réfléchir. Et si Nina jouait réellement avec lui ? Et si Astoria avait vraiment commandité tout cela ? Il ne pouvait pas le prouver et avait pris le parti de faire confiance à sa petite-amie. Mais voilà, depuis il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être distant, de temps en temps il préférait s'isoler pour repenser à tout cela et Nina le voyait bien.

Il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi Abby lui mentirait. Peut-être pour la même raison qui la poussait à les malmener. « Justement, j'en ai assez de jouer ce rôle. » avait-elle dit, mais quel rôle ? Etre son amie ? Drago ne comprenait pas, ou plutôt il ne voulait pas comprendre.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. <strong>

**J'ai déjà commencé à écrire le chapitre 15, ce sera le dernier et il y aura certainement un épilogue aussi.**

**Je ne reçois plus de review du coup j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu des lectrices (ou lecteur mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de garçons qui me lisent). Alors s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à en laisser une pour me donner votre avis, en général j'essaye d'en tenir compte un maximum ;)**

**bisous !**


	16. Chapitre 15

Coucou tout le monde !

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas perdu à cause de cette longue absence, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps mais avec la fac et tout je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps.

Enfin voilà enfin le chapitre 15 que j'ai fait très très long d'ailleurs, j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop lourd, ce sera le dernier et il y aura un épilogue ensuite ;)

Réponse aux reviews:

**Lolotie** : Coucou, je suis contente que l'idée te plaise, alors pour t'expliquer, dans mon esprit Abby n'est pas vraiment une fantôme même si elle en a les caractéristique, elle peut traverser les murs, on ne peut pas la toucher et elle ne peut pas toucher des objets ou des personnes, mais elle n'est pas comme les fantôme que l'on peut voir dans les films Harry Potter, elle n'est pas transparente et elle est en couleur, je ne saurais pas mettre un nom sur ce qu'elle est mais j'espère que cela t'aide un peu ;)

pour ce qui est des problèmes avec certaines phrase, c'est vrai qu'avant que tu me le fasse remarquer, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, j'ai essayé de ne pas le faire dans ce chapitre. j'espère que le suite te plaira !

**chtitemaraudeuse70** : Ca me fait plaisir de voir que que tu suis toujours l'histoire, et ton attente est enfin récompensée :p désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps et j'espère que cette suite et fin te plaira :)

**liloupovitch** : j'espère que ce chapitre te sera tout aussi agréable à lire ;)

**ElehannDerber** : Je me rend bien compte que l'histoire et moins bien qu'avant, j'avais une idée très précise de comment elle allait ce terminer mais pour ce qui était du contenu et bien c'est venu au fur et à mesure et l'inspiration n'était pas toujours là, j'espère que cette suite te plaira comme même ;)

**Juliette54** : Tu auras enfin ta réponse dans ce chapitre, bonne lecture :)

**Alexandra** : ça me touche beaucoup que cette fiction soit l'une de tes préférées, et j'espère que tu aimeras la fin, bisous !

**Guest** : Ne t'en fais pas, je n'avais pas l'intention de l'abandonner, je sais ce que ça fait, je déteste quand je lis une fiction qui me plaît et qui n'a pas de fin malheureusement il y en a beaucoup trop :/ j'espère que tu trouveras la fin tout aussi génial ;)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 15<p>

On pouvait dire que faire la connaissance d'Abby avait au moins eu le mérite de rapprocher les maisons, mais depuis leur dispute, Blaise, Pansy et Théo n'allait plus manger avec les Gryffondor et implicitement, les élèves qui faisait de même avaient arrêté aussi. Pansy continuait tout de même à aller aux soirées entre filles qu'elles organisaient de temps en temps, mais ces soirées se faisaient de plus en plus rares seul Théo allait manger quelques fois chez les Serdaigle avec Luna. Abby était désolée de voir que la relation entre les deux maisons avait changé, elle avait l'impression que tout cela était de sa faute, elle n'avait pas cherché à reparler à Drago, ni à continuer à l'embêter lui et Nina, mais elle n'avait pas renoncé à surveiller la Serpentard. Elle savait bien entendu que cela ne suffirait pas, peu importe ce qu'elle dirait à Drago, il ne la croirait pas, non il fallait que Drago découvre la supercherie de lui-même.

Mais Nina et Astoria faisait très attention lorsqu'elle discutait de cela. En général elles attendaient les sorties à Pré-au-Lard et s'éloignait le plus possible du château en espérant qu'elle ne pourrait pas les suivre jusque-là, ce qui est le cas, Abby ne peut pas dépasser le village, elle avait essayé espérant pouvoir voir sa famille de temps en temps mais malheureusement cela fut impossible.

« Drago, je t'en prie, il faut que tu me croies, va là-bas et écoute ce qu'elles disent, implora Abby. Si quand tu y vas et qu'après cela tu penses encore que je suis une menteuse, alors je te laisserais tranquille. »

Drago s'arrêta, et sembla réfléchir quelques instants et lui lança :

« Très bien, mais si c'est encore un de tes mensonges, ce n'est même plus la peine d'essayer de me parler. »

Drago partit sans se retourner, mais il sut qu'Abby ne l'avait pas suivi, il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir en y allant, peur de s'être voilé la face pendant tout ce temps et d'avoir rejeté la faute sur ces amis. Quand il arriva devant la salle qu'elle lui avait indiquée, il s'arrêta devant la porte, celle-ci n'était pas fermée, il put alors entendre deux filles, Abby n'avait donc pas menti.

« …Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous ayons réussi ! S'exclama une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle d'Astoria.

- Bon maintenant que l'on a découvert avec qui il parlait avant l'agression, maintenant qu'il n'a plus ses amis de son côté, je peux rompre avec lui ? demanda Nina. Tu sais ça me gêne de continuer à faire semblant d'être sa petite-amie, tout en sachant que c'est toi qui l'aime.

- Oui, et d'ailleurs il était temps que cette partie du plan se termine, je t'adore Nina mais ça me dérangeait de le voir avec une autre que moi.

- Et quelle est l'autre partie du plan ?

- Dans la… »

Mais Drago ne resta pas pour écouter la suite, il en avait assez entendu. Dire qu'il avait insulté et renié ses amis pour elle, parce qu'il avait confiance en elle. Abby avait raison, il avait fait la guerre avec eux, ensemble ils avaient tout traversé, c'est à eux qu'il aurait dû faire confiance et pas à la première fille venue. Il s'en voulait terriblement, il trouvait cela trop facile d'aller les trouver et de leur demander de lui pardonner mais il devait essayer, mais pour l'instant il devait régler l'affaire Nina.

« Drago, je peux te parler ?

- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi je voulais te voir. Je compte aller me réconcilier avec mes amis Blaise, Pansy et Théo, annonça Drago, il avait décidé de lui laisser croire qu'il n'avait rien découvert et de jouer la comédie jusqu'au bout.

- Oh, je suis très contente pour toi, répondit-elle, Drago sembla voir un léger voile de panique dans ces yeux, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ça. Drago, je pense que l'on devrait s'arrêter là dans notre relation. Je… »

Elle avait commencé à pleurer, le Serpentard se dit qu'elle était bonne comédienne et décida de jouer le jeu, il prit un air apeuré et s'exclama :

« Attends ! Tu me quittes !? »

Les Serpentard présents tournèrent vivement la tête en entendant cela :

« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Nina !

- Je suis désolé Drago, mais je n'en peux plus, de faire semblant. Je crois que je ne t'aime plus… je crois que je ne t'ai jamais aimé. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle quitta la Salle Commune, Drago eut juste le temps de lui hurler dramatiquement :

« Mais je t'aime moi ! »

* * *

><p>« Je peux m'assoir avec vous ? Demanda Drago. »<p>

Blaise, Pansy et Théo se redressèrent en même temps en entendant la voix du blond, Blaise fut le premier à réagir et lança sèchement :

« Maintenant que tu n'es plus avec ta Nina, tu veux te servir de nous comme bouche trou.

- Je m'attendais à ce que tu dises quelque chose comme ça, répondit Drago. Et je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce que j'ai dit et fait. Mais je suis désolé, désolé de ne pas vous avoir fait confiance. Grâce à Abby, j'ai découvert qu'elle me mentait depuis le début. Je l'ai laissé rompre sans lui dire que j'avais tout découvert mais je compte bien me venger d'Astoria, de Nina et de Terrence. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment ne sachant pas vraiment s'ils devaient lui pardonner les garçons semblèrent vouloir accepter mais Pansy se leva brusquement et se planta devant Drago pour lui coller une gifle qui résonna dans toute la Grande Salle, il s'attendait à tout de la part de la Serpentard mais pas à ça. Elle quitta la salle la tête haute ne faisant pas attention aux autres élèves qui la regardait, ni au regard surpris de Drago.

Il mit quelques instants à se remettre, puis il partit à la poursuite de Pansy, bien décidé à se faire pardonner.

« Pansy, attends !

- Non, Drago, non ! Tu nous as ignoré pendant des semaines, tu nous a détesté parce que l'on te disait la vérité et tu espères qu'en revenant t'excuser la bouche en cœur on allait faire comme-ci de rien était !

- Pansy, je suis sincèrement… commença le blond.

- Désolé ?! Termina la Serpentard. Tu nous l'as déjà dit ça, tu ne te rends pas compte du mal que tu nous as fait, ton manque de confiance en nous nous a blessé Drago, et je ne parle pas seulement de Blaise, Théo et moi.

- Quoi ? Les Gryffondor ?

- Mais non abruti ! Je te parle d'Abby, c'est elle que tu as blessé le plus. »

Drago baissa les yeux honteux, il savait que Pansy avait raison, qu'il serait beaucoup plus dur de se faire pardonner par Abby après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit.

« Je sais, d'ailleurs je compte aussi me faire pardonner d'elle. Mais d'abord, c'est vous que je viens voir Pansy, on se connait depuis des années, j'aurais dû vous faire confiance, je le sais maintenant. Tout ce que je pourrais dire ou faire maintenant ne pourra pas effacer ce que j'ai fait.

- Très bien, commença la brune. J'accepte tes excuses, seulement si tu nous aides à briser la malédiction qui frappe Abby.

- D'accord, s'exclama le blond. Mais comment ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as découvert sur Nina ? demanda Théo qui était là avec Blaise depuis tout ce temps.

- J'ai découvert qu'elle était en couple avec moi uniquement pour découvrir avec qui je discutais quand je me suis fait agresser…

- Attends ! l'interrompit Blaise. Ça veut dire qu'elle est au courant pour Abby !

- Bah oui, tu penses bien que Nina est allée tout lui raconter, répondit Pansy comme une évidence. Les gars, il faut qu'on se réunisse tous ce soir dans la Salle-sur-Demande à 21h, compris ? »

Devant le ton déterminé de la Serpentard, ils ne purent qu'acquiescer, et avant que l'un d'eux ait put rajouter quelque chose elle retourna en courant à la Grande Sale en criant :

« Je vais prévenir les filles ! »

Blaise, Drago et Théo, ne l'entre aperçurent que pendant les cours, le reste de la journée elle resta constamment avec les filles, le soir elle mangea avec elles et comme une sorte d'autorisation de sa part plusieurs élèves allèrent manger à une table différente de la leur.

Elles se levèrent de table à 20h30, sans doute pour aller dans la Salle-sur-Demande, Harry et Ron sur leurs talons. Les trois Serpentard retournèrent d'abord à leur salle commune et quand enfin, ils arrivèrent au lieu de rendez-vous, ils eurent la surprise de voir que Neville était aussi présent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Lança Drago en le montrant de la tête.

-C'est moi qui lui ai proposé de venir, répondit Luna. Peut-être qu'il pourra nous aider.

-Bien que je ne sache absolument pas en quoi, je pourrais vous aider, mais j'étais curieux de savoir ce que vous alliez faire.

- Concrètement le but de la réunion, c'est d'aider Malefoy à se venger d'Astoria ou aider Abby ? demanda Ron.

- Les deux, répondit Hermione.

- Oui, enchaîna Pansy. Alors voilà : désormais, Astoria est au courant pour Abby, j'imagine qu'elle doit la considérer comme une rivale ou je ne sais quoi. Je pense qu'elle va tout faire pour la faire disparaître.

- Et en plus de cela, elle va sûrement vouloir se venger du fait que Drago l'ait rejeté plusieurs fois, vous ne croyez pas ? déclara Hermione.

- C'est même très probable, elle a dû se sentir humiliée alors attends toi à ce qu'elle fasse pareil, assura Pansy. Sa sœur m'a assuré qu'elle pouvait être une vraie peste quand il s'agissait de vengeance.

- En parlant d'Abby, ou est-ce qu'elle est ? Demanda Blaise qui venait de s'apercevoir de son absence

- Elle a jugé qu'il serait préférable pour elle de ne pas venir, expliqua Hermione.

- Pourquoi, c'est tout de même… Commença Drago mais il fut interrompu par Ginny qui jusque-là n'avait pas parlé, elle se leva d'un bond et cria :

- A ton avis, c'est à cause de toi qu'elle ne veut pas venir !

- De moi ? »

Drago semblait vraiment ne pas savoir pourquoi Ginny l'accusait, et ses mots semblèrent la mettre encore plus hors d'elle :

« Ne fais pas l'innocent Malefoy ! Ce que tu lui as dit l'a extrêmement blessé !

- Mais je… »

Et là tout lui revînt, le jour où elle avait essayé de faire en sorte qu'il se réconcilie avec ses amis, le jour où il lui avait dit qu'il serait heureux lorsqu'elle aurait disparu.

« - Je... je ne le pensais pas, murmura-t-il honteux.

- Peut-être, mais tu l'as dit ! On veut réellement ramener Abby, briser cette malédiction, rajouta Ginny plus calmement cette fois. »

Blaise ajouta :

« Je veux bien, mais comment vous compter vous y prendre, si je me souviens bien de l'histoire de Luna, il faut qu'un sang pur tombe amoureux… »

Un éclair de compréhension passa sur son visage, il regarda Drago puis le groupe plusieurs fois d'affilé, Pansy hocha la tête en souriant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait compris.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant. »

Drago regarda son ami sans comprendre :

« Comprendre quoi ?

- Et ben, ça promet, lança Neville.

- Oui, c'est vrai, d'habitude c'est Neville qui ne comprend rien, se moqua gentiment Ron. »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, même Drago et Neville qui au début se sentirent vexés.

* * *

><p>En une semaine tous redevint comme avant, Pansy allait manger avec les filles chez les Gryffondor ou les Serdaigle au moins une fois par semaine si ce n'est pas plus. Ils n'avaient pas encore vraiment pensé à la manière dont ils allaient se venger d'Astoria mais chacun y réfléchissait de son côté. Drago n'avait pas encore réussit à parler à Abby, Luna essayait de la convaincre d'aller le voir mais elle avait décidé de ne faire aucun effort, s'il voulait se faire pardonner il finirait par la trouver. Car oui, même si elle était heureuse que Drago et les autres ce soient réconciliés elle lui en voulait.<p>

« Tu as été voir aux cuisines ? Lui dit un jour Luna, avant de partir sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre. »

Aux cuisines, pourquoi aurait-elle été là-bas, il n'y avait que les elfes aux cuisines. Il décida quand même de l'écouter, après tout Luna connaissait Abby mieux que personne. Il arriva devant le tableau représentant une corbeille de fruit, chatouilla la poire et entra.

« Monsieur voudrait du gâteau, demanda un elfe.

- Ou bien une boisson chaude, demanda un autre, bientôt une dizaine d'elfe venaient lui demander ce qu'il désirait. Il réussit finalement à s'en débarrasser, en se retenant de les insulter et s'avança dans la cuisine à la recherche d'Abby. »

Elle était là, elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vu car elle lui tournait le dos, elle regardait plusieurs elfes de maisons en train de préparer le repas du soir, et l'un d'eux semblait lui raconter une histoire qu'elle avait l'air de trouver particulièrement drôle, l'elfe en question fit une pirouette tout en racontant le chute de son histoire et se stoppa soudainement en voyant Malefoy dans la pièce. Abby s'arrêta de rire en voyant le trouble de l'elfe et regarda derrière elle, elle regarda brièvement Drago puis se tourna vers Dobby :

« Alors qu'est-ce qui est arrivés aux deux élèves ? »

Dobby regarda à nouveau Abby, puis regarda Drago, il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec lui dans la pièce, même si il ne lui avait rien fait de pire que ce que son père lui avait fait, il avait encore quelques inquiétudes à propos de la famille Malefoy notamment après ce qui lui était arrivé suite à sa dernière visite au manoir :

« Dobby, il ne va rien te faire, ce n'est plus ton maître. Termine ton histoire, s'il te plaît, lui dit-elle doucement en s'accroupissant devant lui de sorte que l'elfe ne voit pas le jeune homme blond. L'elfe tourna ses grands yeux vers Abby, se retourna vers le repas à préparer tout en continuant l'histoire comme-ci rien ne l'avait interrompu. »

Drago regardait Abby, interloqué qu'elle l'ignore de la sorte, il voulut dire quelque chose mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, après tout c'était un juste retour des choses, elle a bien été ignorée pendant presque mille ans sans parler des derniers mois où il l'avait aussi ignoré comme elle le faisait aujourd'hui. L'éclat de rire d'Abby, le sortit de ses réflexions, son rire lui avait manqué, il s'en rendait compte maintenant :

« Abby, ne m'ignore pas, murmura-t-il faisant stopper les rires de la jeune fille.

- Tu es gonflé de me dire ça, répondit-elle sur le même ton, sans le regarder.

- Je sais, je suis désolé, pour tout, toutes ces choses que je t'ai dite, je ne les pensais pas. »

Abby émit un petit rire dédaigneux :

« Tu ne les pensais pas, répéta-t-elle. Mais tu les as dites. J'en ai assez des excuses parce qu'un jour, il y aura une autre dispute, puis d'autres mots que tu ne penseras pas mais qui feront mal quand même.

- Abby…

- Non Drago, j'en ai assez, il me reste peu de temps et j'en ai assez d'être triste à cause de toi ! »

Elle voulut quitter la pièce mais Drago vint se planter devant la porte :

« Abby, s'il te plaît, je trouverais le moyen de me faire pardonner mais ne t'éloigne pas je t'en prie, si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le pour les autres. »

Abby le regarda longuement, dans ses yeux elle voyait qu'il était sincère, qu'il s'en voulait vraiment, elle baissa les yeux et murmura :

« D'accord, de toute manière, il vaut mieux passer les derniers jours de sa vie avec les personnes que l'on aime. »

Abby ne le vit pas mais cette dernière phrase surpris le Serpentard, pour la première fois il prit conscience qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'elle disparaisse.

« Et si on lui volait son si précieux maquillage, lança Ron.

- Non, Ron il faut quelque chose de plus humiliant ça ne marchera pas lui répondit sa sœur et elle reprit en levant les yeux au ciel. Et puis réfléchi, elle pourra toujours demander à quelqu'un d'autre de lui en prête. »

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Drago était venu trouver Abby dans les cuisines, elle avait tenu sa promesse et était revenue voir les autres plus souvent les aidant à trouver comment se venger d'Astoria, de Nina et de Terrence. Bien entendu Abby avait continué à la demande de Blaise et Pansy de les embêter dans les couloirs faisant tomber des armures au moment où ils s'y attendaient le moins et elle avait même la complicité de Dobby pour leur jouer de mauvais tours.

Ils étaient actuellement tous dans le parc, profitant d'une heure de temps libre pour échafauder un plan contre Astoria. Ron, Blaise et Harry proposaient avec joie des idées toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, Luna non plus n'avait pas vraiment de grandes idées, la dernière en date était de faire tomber Astoria dans un buisson plein de Nargole, idée qui avait bien fait rire tout le monde. Pansy, Hermione, Ginny et Théo étaient les seuls déterminés à trouver une vengeance à la hauteur de ce qu'elle avait fait à Drago sans pour autant l'envoyer à l'infirmerie bien entendu.

« A votre avis, à quel point est-elle naïve ? demanda Pansy.

- Assez pour croire que je l'aime alors que ça fait 2 ans qu'on a rompu, répondit Drago. Pourquoi ?

- Alors ça pourrait marcher, dit-elle simplement.

- A quoi tu penses, Pans' ? demanda Ginny. »

La Serpentard regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait les entendre, se rapprocha des autres et leur exposa son idée.

* * *

><p><em>Retrouve-moi à 15h, tout à l'heure sous le chêne près du lac.<em>

_D.M _

« Tu ne devrais pas y aller, Asto c'est probablement un piège.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Nina, pourquoi voudrait-il me piéger, il s'est simplement rendu compte qu'il m'aimait voilà tout.

- Tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre toi, qu'il veuille te parler comme ça du jour au lendemain, alors qu'il t'ignore royalement depuis qu'il t'a quitté, exposa son amie. Et puis n'oublie pas qu'il est retourné auprès de ces amis, j'imagine qu'Abby a dû leur dire tout ce qu'elle a entendu.

- Mais non, je l'ai entendu parler avec Blaise et dire qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais, je vais finir par croire que tu es jalouse Nina, mais ce n'est pas le cas bien sûr ? répondit-elle lui lançant un regard sous entendant qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à ce que ce soit le cas.

- Non, bien sûr que non, Astoria tu es ma meilleure amie, je ne veux juste pas que tu te fasses avoir.

- Tout ira bien. Viens il faut que je me fasse belle pour aller voir Drago. »

Lorsque sonna 15 heures, Astoria se précipita vers le chêne, Nina s'installa au milieu des autres élèves qui profitaient de ce samedi ensoleillé dans le parc pour surveiller son amie, elle ne faisait pas confiance à Drago et elle avait beau aimer Astoria, elle savait à quel point elle pouvait se montrer naïve surtout lorsque ça concernait le Serpentard.

Astoria attendit quelques minutes avant que Drago daigne l'honorer de sa présence.

« Pardon, je suis en retard… commença-t-il mais il fut rapidement coupé par Astoria qui assura :

- Oh, ça ne fait rien mon Drago, tu es tout excusé. »

Drago se retint de lever les yeux au ciel devant le regard niais de la Serpentard.

« Si je t'ai fait venir aujourd'hui, c'est que je me suis rendu compte de certaine chose au sujet de mes… sentiments pour toi. »

Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour étudier la réaction d'Astoria dont le sourire semblait s'élargir de plus en plus, apparemment elle semblait comprendre. Mais son sourire se figea soudain.

« Et pour Nina ? Tu es quand même sorti avec elle pendant un moment, c'est étrange que tu te rendes compte de cela seulement maintenant.

- Eh bien, je pense qu'en faisant cela j'essayais de me rapprocher de toi…

- Et les regards noirs ?

- C'était pour me persuader que je te détestais, comme j'étais avec Nina, je ne pouvais pas être avec toi, mais tu comprends quand elle m'a quitté au final elle m'a rendu un grand service Astoria. Ce n'était pas elle que j'aimais. »

La jeune fille semblait boire ses paroles :

« Tu… tu veux dire que tu m'aimes ? »

Il ne semblait pas trop savoir quoi lui répondre, mais il ne voulait absolument pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait c'était hors de question, alors il fit ce qui lui passa par la tête et l'embrassa, la jeune fille fut d'abord surprise puis approfondi le baiser, mais elle fut repoussé plus ou moins délicatement par Malefoy comme s'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait mais elle ne sembla pas se rendre compte du malaise du Serpentard qui regardait gêné un point invisible derrière elle.

Elle rouvrit les yeux un sourire collé au visage :

« Drago…

- Désolé Astoria, j'espère qu'après ça tu comprendras, la coupa-t-il, elle ne comprit pas la signification des paroles du Serpentard, elle voulut lui répondre mais elle sentit un vent violent lui faire perdre l'équilibre et tomba dans l'eau étant donné qu'elle était au bord du lac. Le haut de son corps et son visage ne finirent pas dans l'eau. Elle se releva outrée, elle ne savait pas comment il s'y était pris mais elle savait qu'il y était pour quelque chose :

- Drago Malefoy, tu t'es joué de moi ! Comment oses-tu ? Je… »

Mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva suspendu dans le vide par les chevilles, Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Harry et Ron les regardait d'un peu plus loin en rigolant, ce qui attira l'attention de tous les élèves présent dans le parc qui se rapprochèrent pour voir qui était la malheureuse victime.

« Relâchez-là, immédiatement, ordonna Nina en essayant de couvrir les cris hystériques de son amie, elle se planta devant Malefoy qui leva les bras en riant.

- Eh ce n'est pas moi. »

La Serpentard regarda autour d'elle et vit Pansy qui se tenait près de l'arbre, sa baguette tendu devant elle, elle rigolait en compagnie de Blaise et Théo :

« Toi ! Relâche-là tout de suite !

- Mais très certainement, répondit-elle en essayant de reprendre contenance. Elle prononça le contre sort relâchant ainsi Astoria qui se débattait, seulement elle ne s'y attendait pas et retomba dans l'eau, désormais, elle était complétement trempée, elle se releva en toussant les cheveux sur le visage.

- Astoria, ça va ? demanda Nina en se précipitant vers son amie, les rires s'étaient quelque peu estompés mais lorsque la jeune fille enleva les cheveux qu'elle avait devant les yeux, ils reprirent de plus belle, l'eau avait complétement fait couler son maquillage, elle avait de longues coulées noires sous les yeux.

- Toi ! dit-elle en se plantant devant le blond. Attend toi à ce que je me venge.

- Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse au moins je n'ai pas utilisé de sortilège impardonnable moi, répondit-il assez bas pour que seule elle puisse entendre. »

Ainsi il avait compris qu'elle y était pour quelque chose dans son agression :

« Je ne savais pas qu'il allait utiliser ce sort !

- Tu crois que ça t'excuse ! S'exclama Pansy. A cause de toi il a été dans le coma pendant plusieurs jours.

- Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça, cria-t-elle puis elle regarda autour d'elle, les personnes amassées autour d'eux murmuraient à propos de ce que venait d'avouer la Serpentard, elle regarda à nouveau le blond et lança avant de retourner précipitamment vers le château.

- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça Drago, je ne laisserais pas un fantôme prendre ma place. »

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, il regarda Nina qui baissa les yeux honteuse avant de se lancer à la poursuite de son amie.

« A mon avis, il vaut mieux rester sur ses gardes, je pense qu'elle n'en restera pas là, prévint Hermione. »

* * *

><p>Ce qui était arrivé à Astoria avait vite fait le tour de Poudlard, et le professeur McGonagall ayant eu vent des révélations de la jeune fille la fit convoquer dans son bureau, elle en ressortit avec des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année après avoir vendu Terrence ainsi que tous les élèves qui était avec lui lors de l'agression, qui furent renvoyés pour avoir fait usage d'un sortilège impardonnable sur un élève.<p>

« Elle a été trop gentille avec Astoria, je trouve, déclara Pansy.

- Et avec Terrence et les autres aussi, normalement, ils auraient dû aller à Azkaban, s'indigna Blaise en s'asseyant à la table des Serdaigle à côté de Ron qui y était déjà assis avec Hermione, Ginny et Harry ainsi que Théo qui était assis à côté de sa petite-amie.

- Enfin maintenant tout cela est derrière nous, désormais on peut revenir à notre mission première, libérer Abby, annonça Ginny.

- Oui, seulement ça semble plutôt compromis, fit Abby qui apparue au moment où Ginny prononça ses paroles.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Harry.

- Parce que on est fin avril, dans moins de deux mois je disparaîtrais, ça semble inévitable, elle avait dit cela en haussant les épaules comme-ci cela ne l'atteignait pas.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça comme ça ! S'énerva Luna, il était rare de voir la Serdaigle s'énerver mais elle en avait marre de voir Abby penser à sa disparition avec autant de détachement. On dirait que cela ne te fait rien de partir, que ça ne te fait rien de nous laisser. De me laisser !

- Luna, tout le monde nous regarde, chuchota Hermione.

- J'en ai rien à faire ! S'emporta-t-elle, puis elle se reprit baissa la tête et continua dans un murmure. Abby, tu ne peux pas faire comme-ci de rien était, penses au mal que ça me ferait si tu disparaissais, tu as été ma première amie ici, je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Luna, je suis désolée, désolée de t'infliger ça, dit-elle sur le même ton, elle posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune Serdaigle qui releva la tête en sentant le froid sur son visage. Je sais que ça va être dur pour toi, j'ai peur moi aussi, peur de partir d'être loin de toi, mais je n'ai plus peur de te laisser maintenant parce que je sais que tu es bien entouré.

- On a encore deux mois…

- C'est vrai ça on a encore deux mois ! s'exclama Drago qui s'assit à côté de Blaise. Tu crois quand même pas qu'on va te laisser disparaître aussi facilement, alors qui est celui que l'on doit faire tomber amoureux ? »

Hermione, Ginny et Pansy se regardèrent exaspéré, Blaise se frappa le front en secouant la tête, se fut Abby qui brisa le silence :

« Qu'est-ce que je disais, ça semble compromis.

- Je n'ai plus faim, je monte dans ma salle commune, j'ai des devoirs à terminer, bredouilla la Serdaigle en quittant la table, Théo la rattrapa et la pris dans ses bras.

- Si même Luna désespère, on va jamais y arriver, déclara Drago.

- C'est toi qui es désespérant Drago, lâcha Pansy. Vous venez les filles.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Rien, laisse tomber Malefoy, finit par répondre Harry après avoir embrassé Ginny. »

A la fin du repas Malefoy retrouva Abby, elle était assise près du lac et regardait le soleil se coucher, il s'assit à côté d'elle, ils restèrent là, silencieux, jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit totalement couché, ce fut Abby qui brisa le silence :

« Promets-moi que tu veilleras aussi sur Luna. »

Drago ne s'attendait pas à cela, il ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt et après quelques minutes il répondit :

« Je veillerais sur elle, mais tu seras là aussi. »

Cette remarque la fit sourire :

« J'aurais bien aimé, mais comme je l'ai dit, ça semble inévitable.

- Ne dis pas ça, ne dis pas ça avec autant de… de détachement.

- Pourquoi ? lui dit-elle. Ca fait presque mille ans maintenant je me suis faite depuis longtemps à l'idée que j'allais disparaître à un moment ou un autre.

- Je ne laisserais pas ça arriver, Tu as pensé aux autres, tu nous manquerais trop Abby, il s'arrêta quelques instants et reprit dans un murmure. Tu me manquerais trop. »

Abby ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela, avait-il dit cela comme il le dirait à une amie ou à une petite-amie.

« Et puis on a encore deux mois pour faire plier l'élu de ton cœur, rajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Abby se leva avec un sourire et lui dit avant de disparaître :

« Si même lui ne se rend pas compte que je l'aime, je ne pense pas que deux mois suffiront. »

* * *

><p>Cela faisait une semaine que Drago et Abby avait eu cette conversation et le Serpentard n'avait plus vu la jeune fille depuis, il avait beaucoup pensait au fait que le temps pressé pour Abby, il fallait que cette personne soit amoureux d'elle, il ne voulait pas la perdre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie pour celui qu'Abby aimait et il ne comprenait ou plutôt ne voulais pas comprendre pourquoi. Il se dirigeait vers la table des Serpentard où tout le groupe l'attendait, en effet, Blaise et Drago en avaient marre de toujours aller manger chez les Gryffondor ou les Serdaigle et avaient décidé que cette fois c'était à eux de faire un effort, il n'avait pas été facile de trainer Ron et Harry à cette table.<p>

Il alla donc les rejoindre et déclara en voyant Abby :

« Ah te voilà, j'avais l'impression que tu m'évitais, demanda le blond, la concernée baissa les yeux. Attends tu m'évitais vraiment, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas peut-être qu'elle se cache de ta stupidité, répliqua Pansy à la place d'Abby.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend, répéta-t-elle, franchement Drago, je t'adore mais ce que tu peux être idiot des fois !

- Pansy s'il te plaît… implora Abby, elle sentait que la Serpentard allait faire une bêtise.

- Non, désolée Abby, ça fait presque un an qu'on essaye de te libérer de cette malédiction, s'écria-t-elle puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers Drago et lui lança. Et toi tu n'as même pas été capable de te rendre compte que c'est de toi qu'elle est amoureuse. »

Ça y est, c'était dit, plus personne n'osait parler, Abby s'éloigna de la table craignant d'entendre la réponse du Serpentard, mais ce ne fut pas lui qui reprit la parole mais Pansy qui reprit plus calmement :

« Et tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte que tu l'aimais. »

Drago qui jusque-là regardait son assiette, honteux releva la tête vers son amie qui lui avait enfin ouvert les yeux, il était tombé amoureux, et il n'avait pas su se rendre compte que celui qu'Abby aimait, c'était lui. Il regarda Abby qui s'était arrêtée quelques mètres plus loin, il allait répondre quand il entendit un rire moqueur quelque place plus loin :

« Alors, le grand Drago Malefoy est tombé amoureux d'un fantôme, déclara Astoria assez fort pour que toute la grande Salle entende, quand elle fut sûre d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde elle se leva et reprit. Il était une fois une Sale Sang-de-Bourbe nommé Abigail McAlister qui tomba amoureux du Sang-pur Drago Malefoy. Franchement je n'aurais pas cru que tu t'abaisserais à cela Drago, je suis extrêmement déçu de ta part, aimer une Sang-de-Bourbe…

- Abby ! s'exclama Luna en courant vers elle. Abby non, je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses !

- C'est trop tard Luna, souffla Abby. Je ne peux rien faire. »

Drago se leva précipitamment suivit des autres et s'écria :

« Non, on avait encore du temps !

- Elle m'a insulté, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous quitter comme ça, pas de cette manière. »

Toute la grande salle avait les yeux tournés vers cet étrange spectacle, Luna pleurait dans les bras de Théo, Hermione et Pansy avait également les larmes aux yeux de même que Ginny qui essayait de frapper Astoria mais était retenue par Harry et Ron.

Drago se tenait face à elle, elle commençait peu à peu à disparaître, désormais il pouvait voir à travers son corps, seul son visage était encore un peu plus visible :

« Tu… Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, Abby, je ne veux pas que tu partes !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je… commença-t-il, il savait ce qu'il devait lui dire mais il n'avait pas pensé devoir le faire ainsi, il venait simplement de s'en rendre compte à l'instant grâce à Pansy.

- Pourquoi Drago ? demanda une nouvelle fois la jeune fille dont le visage était presque effacé. Dis-le-moi.

- Parce que, je… je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il, et la sans réfléchir il approcha ses lèvres de celles presque invisibles d'Abby, il ne ressentit que du vide mais il savait qu'il l'embrassait, soudain une lumière entoura la jeune fille éblouissant toutes les personnes dans la Grande Salle, même ceux ne pouvant la voir. »

Drago avait fermé les yeux à cause la lumière, il avait peur de les rouvrirent, peur de ne pas la voir, peur qu'elle soit partie à tout jamais, mais devant le silence pesant de la salle, qui semblait avoir retenu son souffle il les rouvrit, la lumière se dissipait quelque peu et lorsque les derniers rayons de lumière disparurent il la vit. Il n'osa pas faire un mouvement, de peur que tous cela ne soit qu'un rêve, il était heureux elle la devant lui en chair et en os. La malédiction était brisée.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà la fin, ne vous en faite pas il y aura un épilogue et je ne mettrais pas deux mois à le publier cette fois ;)<strong>

**d'ailleurs, il est déjà écrit et en cours de correction, il sera publié au cours de la semaine peut-être même demain si il est corrigé d'ici là. **

**Bon pour tout vous dire, je pense que j'aurais pu faire beaucoup mieux comme chapitre mais aussi comme histoire, j'avais une idée très précise de la fin mais pour était du reste, je pense que la relation Drago/Abby n'est pas vraiment exploitée, mais comme je l'ai déjà dis à cause des cours je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour l'améliorer. Peut-être qu'un jour, je la réécrirais mais pour le moment ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes priorités. **

**Je sais pas si vous connaissez mais pour la fin quand Drago lui dit qu'il l'aime, je me suis inspiré du Cinquième élément, un film que j'adore, je trouvais que ça collait toute à fait ;)**

**bien en espérant que ça vous a comme même plus.**

**Bisous !**


	17. épilogue

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**et voilà enfin l'épilogue, la fin de cette histoire :) **

**il est peut-être pas aussi bien que je l'aurais voulu mais bon c'est à vous de juger ;) **

**sur ceux bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Lorsque la lumière avait envahi la Grande Salle, élèves comme professeurs avaient été extrêmement surpris et leur surprise grandit lorsqu'apparu au beau milieu de la Grande Salle une jeune fille qui n'était pas là quelques minutes avant. Un grand silence avait pris place dans la salle et tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur elle, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour celui qui l'avait sauvé. La première chose qu'il fit, c'est poser la main sur sa joue pour enfin ressentir la chaleur de sa peau. Abby posa sa main sur la sienne, le regarda et lui murmura :

« Tu m'as sauvée. »

* * *

><p>« Allez, Abby dépêche-toi ! S'impatienta Ginny en la tirant par la main. »<p>

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que la malédiction avait été brisée, Abby et les autres avaient dû tout expliquer au professeur McGonagall, et après avoir réglé toutes les formalités administratives avec le Ministère et après qu'elle eut assuré ne pas avoir besoin d'année supplémentaire, la directrice accepta de la laisser terminer l'année et passer ses ASPIC pour le plus grand plaisir de ses amis. Les élèves s'habituèrent assez vite à la présence d'Abby, mise à part ceux qui avaient quelque chose à cacher et qui se rendaient compte qu'Abby pouvait le savoir mais Abby n'avait pas la tête à ça, elle se fichait des secrets des élèves, tout ce qui importait c'était qu'elle était libre et qu'elle était avec ses amis.

Nous étions actuellement vendredi soir et alors qu'elle revenait de la bibliothèque, Pansy, Luna, Ginny et Hermione étaient sorties de nulle part et l'avaient entrainée avec elles vers une destination inconnue.

« Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez les filles ?

- C'est une surprise Abby, répondit Pansy en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Voilà on est arrivée, s'exclama Luna.

- La salle de bain des préfets. Qu'est-ce ça signifie, vous essayez de me faire passer un message ? Plaisanta Abby. »

Hermione rigola en lui répondant :

« Ne dis pas de bêtise, regarde plutôt à l'intérieur. »

Elle les regarda une par une, méfiante, elles étaient incroyablement souriantes, puis elle secoua la tête, c'était ridicule de sa part de penser qu'elle pouvait leur faire une blague, elle se tourna vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle s'avança dans la pièce suivit des filles, et ce qu'elle découvrit la laissa sans voix : devant elle, il y avait la robe de ses rêves, celle qu'elle avait vu à Pré-au-Lard, celle qu'elle aurait voulu mettre si elle avait pu aller au bal.

« Surprise ! s'exclama Luna. Ça te plait j'espère ?

- Bien sûr, elle est magnifique, vous n'auriez pas dû les filles.

- T'en fais pas ça nous fait plaisir, assura Pansy. Maintenant va te doucher, il faut que l'on se prépare pour ce soir.

- Se préparer ? Pour quoi ?

- Ne pose pas de question, répondit Ginny. »

Sachant qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse elle obéit, après s'être douchée, elle laissa Pansy la coiffer pendant que Ginny la maquillait, une fois qu'elle eut mis sa robe, Ginny s'exclama :

« Tu es magnifique !

- C'est vrai, cette robe te va à merveille, renchérit Hermione.

- Merci, mais tous cela c'est en quel honneur ?

- Tu vas voir, répondit Luna. Tiens d'ailleurs, il doit déjà y être, on va finir de se préparer et on t'y rejoindra.

- Va à la Salle sur Demande, en passant trois fois devant pense que tu veux rejoindre Drago, expliqua Pansy en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Elle allait répliquer quelque chose mais Ginny la poussa vers la sortie en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter et referma la porte. Abby resta quelques instants devant la porte fermée puis décida d'aller vers la Salle sur Demande.

« Y a une fête quelque part ? Demanda une première année à son ami.

- Elle fait vraiment tout pour se faire remarquer celle-là, cracha une Serpentard amie d'Astoria. »

Abby était tellement anxieuse, se demandant ce qu'elles lui avaient réservé qu'elle ne fit même pas attention aux regards, ni même aux commentaires des élèves qu'elle croisait dans les couloirs, lorsqu'elle arriva devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, elle s'arrêta pour regarder le mur, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il y aurait Drago dans la salle et cela la rendit encore plus anxieuse, elle prit une profonde inspiration et passa une première fois, puis une deuxième fois devant le mur, toujours en pensant qu'elle voulait rejoindre Drago et enfin au troisième passage, la porte se matérialisa. Elle s'approcha doucement de la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Ce qu'elle découvrit devant elle, l'émerveilla. La salle était devenue une immense salle de bal magnifiquement décorée.

« C'est la même déco que pour le bal de Noël, intervint Drago avant de rajouter. Enfin, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. »

Abby sourit à cette remarque, il est vrai que lui non plus n'avait pas pu y aller, il vint la rejoindre au centre de la pièce, ils étaient seuls et Abby continuait de regarder la salle des étoiles pleins les yeux :

« C'est magnifique !

- Pas autant que toi, lui chuchota-t-il. »

Abby rougit et posa son regard dans le sien, il s'approcha plus et l'embrassa tendrement, ils auraient voulu profiter encore plus de ce moment mais Pansy en avait décidé autrement car elle venait d'arriver avec les autres :

« Ça te plaît ?

- Oui, c'est très beau, mais il ne fallait pas vous donner autant de mal.

- T'en fais pas Abby, ça nous fait plaisir, assura Hermione.

- Et puis on est pas contre faire la fête, rajouta Blaise.

- Et il fallait que Drago honore son gage aussi, rappela Hermione en faisant un clin d'œil au deux amoureux.

- Gage, que j'honorerai avec plaisir, dit-il en présentant sa main à Abby pour l'emmener danser, au moment où elle attrapa la main du blond une douce musique retentit et ils se mirent à danser. »

Plus rien n'avait d'importance, ils ne firent pas attention aux élèves qui arrivaient au fur et à mesure, et qui venaient danser à leur côté. Quand enfin la musique prit fin et qu'une musique beaucoup plus entrainante se fit entendre, Drago voulu l'amener hors de la piste mais Ginny et Pansy attrapèrent la jeune fille pour qu'elle vienne danser avec elles, il les regarda, riant en voyant Pansy se déchaîner au rythme de la musique puis alla rejoindre les garçons qui buvaient assis à une table.

Cette soirée fut la plus mémorable de la vie d'Abby, elle était heureuse, elle était avec ses amis et son petit-ami, la soirée avait déjà bien avancé mais personne ne semblait avoir quitté la soirée sauf les couples qui avaient préféré s'isoler, elle était assise à une table avec Neville, Hannah Abbot, sa petite-amie et Dean Thomas, elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié la conversation et regardait les personnes présentes dans la salle, quand son regard s'arrêta sur Luna, elle était debout dans un coin en train de regarder les gens danser, Théo venait de s'éloigner sans doute pour aller lui chercher à boire ou aller discuter avec des amis. Elle s'excusa auprès des autres et alla la rejoindre, Luna lui sourit en la voyant arriver, Abby répondit à son sourire mais la Serdaigle voyait qu'elle avait l'air soucieuse, elle se mit à côté d'elle et lâcha soudain :

« Je suis désolée !

- Désolée ? Répéta la Serdaigle. Abby, je ne comprends pas.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance, désolée de ne pas avoir cru en toi comme tu as cru en moi.

- Abby, tu n'as pas à…

- Si Luna, la coupa-t-elle. Tu as toujours su que tu y arriverais et j'étais tellement découragée parfois que je n'ai jamais pensé que tu pourrais y arriver.

- Je n'étais pas toute seule, il y avait les autres, répondit la Serdaigle. Ne t'excuse pas, c'est normal d'avoir été découragée, je dois t'avouer que parfois moi aussi j'ai eu des moments de doute.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a redonné espoir ?

- Toi, savoir que si je persévérais, la malédiction serait forcément brisée et tu serais matériellement là, et les autres qui m'ont toujours soutenus et qui ont toujours gardé espoir. »

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel elles en profitèrent pour regarder les gens dans la salle, il y avait beaucoup de monde et tous semblaient heureux d'être là. Ce fut Luna qui reprit la parole :

« Merci Abby.

- De quoi ? S'étonna la Gryffondor.

- D'avoir toujours été là pour moi. Aujourd'hui j'ai un petit-ami et des amis géniaux, et tout cela c'est grâce à toi. »

Abby secoua la tête en lui répondant :

« Non Luna, tous cela c'est grâce à toi, et tu as fait plus que nous réunir, nous. »

La Serdaigle tourna sa tête vers Abby, elle ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir, elle allait répondre quelque chose mais Abby la devança :

« Tu as réussi là où tout le monde a échoué, elle lui prit la main et l'amena vers un autre coin de la salle avant de reprendre. Regarde autour de toi. »

Luna obéit, elle regarda autour d'elle, mais elle ne voyait que des élèves rire et danser, elle ne voyait toujours pas où Abby voulait en venir.

« Regarde chaque groupe d'élève, conseilla Abby en voyant le visage perplexe de la blonde. »

Elle regarda à nouveau et cette fois elle comprit, il n'y avait plus aucune rivalité, dans la salle tout le monde s'amusait les uns avec les autres, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle. Sur la piste Dean Thomas faisait danser Daphné Greengrass qui n'avait pas l'air d'être insensible au charme du Gryffondor, dans un coin de la salle Hermione et Blaise riaient avec Milicent Bulstrode et Hanna Abbot, plus loin Théo semblait en grande conversation avec Neville et un élève de Serdaigle. On pouvait voir Lavande Brown se diriger vers ses amis pour leur présenter son petit-ami Serpentard, et chose que jamais on aurait pensé voir un jour, Drago, Harry, Ron et Seamus Finnigan semblaient plaisanter entre eux sans aucune méchanceté.

Abby reprit :

« Tout cela c'est grâce à toi, Luna. Tu as fait bien plus que nous réunir, nous. Tu as réunifié les maisons, toutes les maisons. Tu as réussis ce que même Dumbledore n'a pas pu faire.

- Tu penses vraiment que j'ai fait ça ? »

Abby lui sourit et hocha la tête pour toute réponse, la Serdaigle regarda à nouveau les élèves dans la salle, Abby avait raison, jamais on avait vu pareil entente entre les maisons, inconsciemment voir les Serpentard comme Drago Malefoy ou Blaise Zabini se rapprocher des Gryffondor avait comme donné le feu vert aux autres élèves qui apprirent à se connaître quel que soit leur maison, biens sûr il existait encore quelques élèves récalcitrant tel qu'Astoria Greengrass pour ne citer qu'elle mais à présent la paix régnait à Pourdlard.

« Je suis vraiment heureuse ! Lança Luna de sa voix rêveuse. Tout cela n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir maintenant.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Abby.

- Tu devrais aller retrouver Drago, cela fait quelques minutes déjà qu'il te dévore des yeux. »

Elle avait raison, lorsqu'Abby regarda en direction du Serpentard, elle rougit instantanément devant l'intensité de son regard, elle lui adressa un sourire radieux, la Serdaigle reprit en lui faisant un clin d'œil :

« Allez, vas-y, je dois aller voir Théo de toute manière. »

Elle allait partir mais Abby la rattrapa et la prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota :

« Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier, Luna. Tous ce que je peux faire c'est te promettre que je serais toujours là pour toi. Tu es ma petite sœur. »

Luna Sourit et lui dit :

« J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une sœur. »

Elles se lâchèrent finalement, se sourirent et la Serdaigle partit en direction de son petit-ami, Abby fit de même. Drago lui demanda si tout allait bien avec Luna.

« Oui, tout va bien, je la remerciais, c'est grâce à elle si je suis là avec toi.

- C'est vrai, sans Luna je n'aurais jamais pu te rencontrer, approuva-t-il avant de l'embrasser puis Abby se blotti dans ses bras et murmura pour elle-même.

- Oui, et elle a réussi bien plus que ça.

- Quoi ? demanda Drago.

- Rien, je disais que j'étais bien dans tes bras, répondit-elle en le regardant et en se réfugiant à nouveau dans les bras du Serpentard. »

Oui elle était bien, elle était heureuse, entourée de ses amis, de ceux qui étaient désormais sa famille. Et dans les bras de celui qu'elle aime, elle se dit qu'elle ne laisserait jamais rien, ni personne troubler son bonheur, sans relâcher son étreinte elle lui dit ces mots qu'elle n'avait pas encore osée lui dire comme si elle avait peur que tout cela soit un rêve :

« Je t'aime Drago. »

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! <strong>

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, je ne savais pas vraiment comment terminer l'histoire mais étant donné que toute l'histoire tourne autour de l'amour, je trouvais cela bien qu'elle se termine sur un "je t'aime" de Abby. **

**Pour ce qui est de la "réunification des maisons", je sais que cela n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire mais disons que ça m'a sauté au yeux et je trouvais ça intéressant d'en parler dans l'épilogue pour montrer qu'il n'avait plus de rivalité à Poudlard (sauf quelques Serpentard récalcitrant :p)**

**j'espère que cette fin vous aura comme même plus, comme je le disais dans le chapitre précédent peut-être qu'un jour je la réecrirais (mais pour le moment ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour). **

**en tout cas, je remercie toute les personnes qui ont aimés, suivis l'histoire, qui l'on mis dans leur favorite et même qui m'ont mis dans leurs auteurs favoris (ça je m'y attendais pas du tout), et je remercie merryXmas, qui a corrigé chacun de mes chapitres ;)**

**Hésitez pas à laisser une dernière review, que je sache ce que vous avez aimé ou non, j'essayerais de vous répondre :)**

**Bisous !**


End file.
